Penance - Pokuta
by littlecarmenn
Summary: CZĘŚĆ III / W świecie, w którym superbohaterowie stają się wrogami publicznymi, nikt nie jest już bezpieczny. Kapitan Ameryka i pozostali Mściciele zostają wciągnięci w polityczną intrygę i stają się marionetkami w rękach ocalałych radykałów HYDRY. Kiedy rozgorzeje wojna domowa, każdy będzie musiał stanąć po którejś ze stron.
1. Rozdział 1

_''Przekonania są bardziej niebezpiecznymi wrogami prawdy, niż kłamstwa''._

 _~ Fryderyk Nietzsche_

 **STEVE**

 _29 kwietnia, 10:21_

 _ _Areszt Federalnego Biura Śledczego, Waszyngton_ _

\- _Z rządowych źródeł wiadomo,_ _że_ _w sprawie zamachu na budynek Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego poczynion_ _o już_ _odpowiednie kroki. Jak podaje rzecznik Sądu Najwyższego, postępowanie w sprawie domniemanego zamachu terrorystycznego rozpoczęło się_ _kilka dni temu._ _Na razie jednak nie zdradza on, kto według prokuratury stoi_ _za tym atakiem. Z nieoficjalnych źródeł dowiedzieliśmy się, że głównym podejrzanym w tej sprawie jest Steven Grant Rogers, znany również jako Kapitan Ameryka. Ilość protestów i manifestacji pod gmachem Sądu Najwyższego świadczy o niezadowoleniu społeczeństwa i..._

Tony jednym kliknięciem wyłącza wczorajsze wydanie wiadomości i czarny tablet leżący przede mną. Zabiera go, przysiadając na stole. Zakłada ręce na siebie, przyciskając urządzenie do brzucha i spogląda na mnie mieszanką uprzejmości i niechęci. Nie wiem dokładnie, ile czasu tu spędza od zatrzymania mnie, ani jaki ma w tym cel, ale podziwiam go za wytrwałość. Przez półtora dnia, które tu spędziłem, nie dowiedziałem się absolutnie niczego konkretnego poza tym, że podejrzewają mnie o wysadzenie CZK i ponoć mają na to jakieś dowody. Nie boję się tego, że oskarżą mnie niesłusznie. Boję się tego, że mogą mieć rację.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność, Stark? - uśmiecham się do niego, próbując chociaż udawać, że interesuje mnie cel jego wizyty. - Znów.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj do ciebie z pewną ofertą – odpowiada mi równie serdecznym wyrazem twarzy. - Prokuratura chce, żebyś zeznawał na dniach, ale sądzę, że to niezbyt dobra opcja.

\- Dlaczego? Nic nie pamiętam, więc nic im nie powiem – wzruszam ramionami. - Już to dzisiaj mówiłem. Nic nie pamiętam. Mam w głowie pustą, zionącą chłodem dziurę od przyjazdu do Waszyngtonu.

\- Za twoimi czynami stoi HYDRA, nieprawdaż? - Stark wstaje, nie opuszczając rąk z piersi. Umiejętnie zmienia temat. Okrąża stół, aż opiera się ramieniem o ścianę za mną. - Czy to nie oni stoją za tym wszystkim? Nie oni pierwsi zaatakowali? Powiedz mi, Steve. Tyle chyba pamiętasz. To nie było tak dawno.

\- Do czego dążysz, Stark? - odwracam się do niego zbyt gwałtownie. Podskakuje, jakby był gotów do obrony, choć wcale nie mam zamiaru rzucać się na niego w pilnie strzeżonym pokoju przesłuchań w siedzibie FBI.

Cieszę się, że już chociaż wiem, gdzie jestem. I rozumiem też, za co mnie tu zamknęli, bo mojego pobytu tutaj nie można raczej nazwać dobrowolnym noclegiem.

\- Chcę ci ratować tyłek, Rogers – ostentacyjnie akcentuje moje nazwisko i siada na krześle naprzeciwko mnie. Splata dłonie na stole zupełnie jak ja i mruży oczy, gdy na mnie spogląda. Nie wiem, w co gra, ale nie podoba mi się to. - Ludzie na ulicach dostają szału. Protestują przeciwko umorzeniu sprawy, nie chcą, żeby cokolwiek ucichło. Zlinczują cię, jeśli wyjdziesz na ulicę. Wiesz, na czym teraz robi się największe pieniądze?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – sarkastycznie wzdycham.

Jego obecność tutaj zaczyna mnie irytować. Od początku miałem przeczucie, że Stark to ten typ człowieka, z którym powinienem mieć jak najmniej do czynienia. Nie wiem, co mnie tak ruszyło, kiedy jeszcze leżał nieprzytomny na zrujnowanej ulicy w Nowym Jorku bez oznak życia. Wtedy po raz pierwszy i ostatni chciałem, żeby otworzył te swoje brązowe, warte milion dolarów oczy.

Pierwszy i ostatni.

\- Na sprzedaży danych, które Romanoff wrzuciła do sieci nie tak dawno. Rząd starał się to wszystko usunąć, ale za płytę z jednym kilobajtem danych TARCZY ludzie płacą niebotyczne sumy. Boję się nawet myśleć o tym, ile z tego przedostało się za granicę i co nasi sojusznicy w NATO o nas pomyślą.

\- Widać mieliśmy dużo do ukrycia – piorunuję go spojrzeniem.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie i o mnie, Steve. Nawet nie chodzi o Avengers. Nasze brudne występki to pestka w porównaniu do tego, co HYDRA wyprawiała przez te wszystkie lata. Nie rozumiesz tego? Ludzie są wściekli. Boją się. Nie możemy nad tym zapanować.

\- My? - wtrącam.

Stark woli milczeć na ten temat. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy mówi o Mścicielach, czy raczej o jego możliwym sojuszu z rządem. Mądry ruch, panie Iron Man, ustawić się tak, jak zawieje wiatr. Musiał stracić wiarę w naszą grupę. Musiał zdecydować się na secesję, ba, na zdradę. Avengers nigdy nie byli i nie będą w rękach rządu. Nie za mojego życia.

\- Co ciebie z tym łączy? Czemu to z tobą rozmawiam o tym całym bałaganie? - zaskakuje mnie chłód mojego głosu.

Stark prostuje się na krześle i głośno wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Kilka razy stuka palcami o zimny, stalowy blat i opiera czoło na dłoni.

\- Czemu zajmujesz się tą sprawą? Nie robisz tego bezinteresownie, co? - drążę mu dziurę w brzuchu, ale jestem chyba wystarczająco zdesperowany, żeby zacząć wyciągać informacje od Tony'ego Starka.

Iron Man zerka na mnie z dużą dozą ostrożności, ale chyba zrozumiał, że nie wywinie się od odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu mam dla ciebie pewną ofertę. Rozważ ją – Tony wyciąga z powrotem tablet i przez moment wpatruje się w niebieski ekran, szybko stukając o niego palcami. W końcu ponownie podsuwa mi urządzenie pod nos i wstaje, poprawiając granatową kamizelkę. - Wrócę za kilka godzin. Przeczytaj wszystko, co jest tam napisane.

\- Od kiedy Anthony Stark miesza się w nie swoje sprawy? - rzucam, nie pozwalając mu tak szybko wyjść.

\- Od ataku na Triskelion i zamordowania Nicka to również moja sprawa – szarpie za klamkę, zostawiając mnie samego z malutkimi literkami na ekranie tabletu.

Gdyby dodał: ''Nick był również moim przyjacielem'', parsknąłbym śmiechem. Mówienie o przyjaźni jest wysoce przesadzone.

Wzdycham i spoglądam na urządzenie. Osłupiony przez ilość tekstu, który mam przeczytać, nie zatrzymuję się nawet na tytule. Po kilku pierwszych, niepokojących zdaniach jestem zmuszony do niego wrócić.

Brzmi jeszcze gorzej niż to, co zdążyłem przeczytać.

''Akt Rejestracji. Nowelizacja ustawy o przeciwdziałaniu organizacjom terrorystycznym. Ustawa o kompetencjach i warunkach współpracy ze Zmodyfikowanymi''.

\- Zmodyfikowanymi? - mruczę sam do siebie pod nosem. - Co to do cholery jest?

…

 **NADIA**

 _29 kwietnia, 10:54_

Budzę się z głową opartą na ramieniu. W połowie leżę na szpitalnym łóżku Olega, w połowie siedzę zwieszona na twardym, niewygodnym krześle z metalu. Przecieram oczy palcami i wstaję, szybko się przeciągając. Zerkam na worek z kroplówką, upewniając się, że nie jest pusty, sprawdzam, czy pod kołdrą okrywającą Olega jest wystarczająco ciepło i przysiadam koło niego, zgarniając swoje przetłuszczone włosy na jedną stronę. Zastygam w tej pozycji, bacznie obserwując, jak Gorelov powoli, choć miarowo oddycha.

Niewiele pamiętam z poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiem tylko, że zniknęłam równie szybko jak pojawiłam się na szóstym piętrze. Nie wiem, jak zareagowałam. Może nie zrobiłam nic i wróciłam do Olega, rozmyślania o zastanym stanie rzeczy zostawiając na teraz.

Prawda uderza mnie niczym piorun z jasnego nieba. Barnes mnie nie pamięta. Stracił pamięć po incydencie w Pentagonie. Zaczynam żałować wszystkich decyzji, które doprowadziły do tego, że obaj mężczyźni, których kocham, leżą w tym samym czasie w tym samym szpitalu, obaj po ciężkich wypadkach. Jedynie ja zawsze muszę wychodzić ze wszystkiego bez szwanku. Pomiając oczywiście aspekt psychiatryczny.

Skóra Gorelova miejscami zaczyna przybierać naturalny kolor, jego usta są o wiele mniej sine, niż wczoraj. Biorę jego ciepłą dłoń i opieram na niej czoło, licząc, że te kilka głębokich wdechów cokolwiek zmieni.

\- Potrzebuję cię, niedźwiadku – mówię cicho, ledwo poznając swój własny, chrapliwy głos. - Byłoby miło, gdybyś się jednak obudził. Mamy trochę spraw na głowie, ten cholerny Barnes znowu potrzebuje, żeby ktoś go pacnął w głowę, bo chłopak sobie zapomniał kilka szczegółów.

Nieruchoma twarz Olega łamie mi serce co sekundę, ale wiem, że jego stan się polepsza.

\- Jasna cholera, Sołowjow, przymknij się – słyszę warknięcie dochodzące z kozetki ustawionej pod przeciwną ścianą. Tatiana z trudem stawia na ziemi stopy i głośno ziewa, przeciągając się. - Boże, gdzie my spałyśmy?

\- Chciałabym zauważyć, że wszystkie nasze bazy i bezpieczne miejsca są albo spalone, albo wysadzone, albo cholera wie co tam na nas czeka – odpowiadam, wznosząc się na wyżyny swoich obecnych możliwości używania sarkazmu.

\- Z pewnością nie kawa z automatu na drugim piętrze.

Tatiana kolejny raz ziewa i jej dłoń spada na moje ramię. Już ma pytać mnie, czy ma przynosić dwa kubki, ale uprzedzam jej pytanie i kręcę głową.

\- Spoko – kiwa kilka razy czarną czupryną i znika, cicho zastrzaskując szklane drzwi do sali. Te jednak znów otwierają się po kilkunastu sekundach i mam wrażenie, że jednak chce się mnie zapytać, czy na pewno nie mam ochoty na ten boski napój z samego rana, ale zamiast melodyjnego głosu Tereszczenko, słyszę nieprzyjemny, oschły ton Nicka:

\- Walizka, Nadia.

\- Nic nie wiem o żadnej walizce. Nic tam nie było. To była tylko podpucha – odpowiadam, nie musząc nawet silić się na równie zimny i arogancki ton. - Poza tym mam cztery kwestie do poruszenia – oznajmiam, odwracając się do niego. Cały czas trzymam Olega za rękę. - Co stało się z ciałem mojej matki?

\- Jest wciąż w Atlancie – odpowiada, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. - Twoja matka dalej jest utrzymywana przy życiu.

\- Amnezja Barnesa.

\- Dowiedziałem się od Tatiany w nocy. Niewiele wiem. Obudził się na moment i nic nie pamiętał.

\- Rogers – kontynuuję.

\- Jest w areszcie FBI. Oskarżony o zamach na Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego. Wiem, że wysłali do niego Starka, ma go nakłaniać do podpisania nowej ustawy.

\- Jakiej ustawy? - dziwię się, pierwszy raz słysząc o tym, że Anthonu Stark jednak wmieszał się w obecną sytuację.

\- Stark i członkini byłej Rady TARCZY razem z rządem pracują nad nową wersją TARCZY – zaczyna, a jego mina momentalnie staje się pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek aprobaty dla swoich własnych słów. - Ma się nazywać MOST i podlegać władzy. Ich pierwszym poronionym pomysłem jest ustawa, nazywają ją Aktem Rejestracji. Zmusza wszystkich odmieńców i utalentowanych inaczej do poddania się i działania na każde gwiźdnięcie rządu.

\- I Stark wciska to Steve'owi? - ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kapitam Ameryka jest ostatnią osobą, która zgodzi się na coś takiego.

\- Tak. Nie wiem, na co on liczy. Ale na razie to nieważne. Co z Gorelovem? - Nick nieco się ożywia, podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej. Nadal jednak zachowuje bezpieczną odległość.

\- Pytasz, co zrobił mu Rosanov?

\- Wiem, że nafaszerował was jakimś środkiem chemicznym. I poderżnął ci gardło – Fury kiwa głową, jakby czekał na moje przytaknięcie.

\- Spaliłam całą Bazę w Siewiersku – wypowiadam to w końcu, ale nie czuję ani odrobiny ulgi.

\- Wiem, oglądałem wiadomości.

\- Coś jest nie tak – zmieniam temat, nie chcąc dłużej mieć przed oczami widoku mojego płonącego domu. - Woronow najpierw nas zaatakował, a potem mi pomógł, jakby nie do końca sam nad sobą panował – spoglądam na Olega, desperacko wyszukując jakichkowiel oznak jego przebudzenia. - Gorelov też dziwnie zachowywał się w Pentagonie. Mówił o jakimś czipie wszczepionym pod skórę. Najnowsze urządzenie HYDRY?

\- Możliwe.

\- Musimy to rozbroić, Nick – po części brzmi to jak prośba. - Nie możemy tego wyjąć, ale emiter fali elektomagnetycznej załatwiły sprawę.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odpowiada dyrektor TARCZY. Widzę, że powoli nosi się z zamiarem wyjścia.

\- Dziękuję. Za przyjście. I za całą resztę – wyduszam z siebie, odwracając się z powrotem do Olega. Odpowiedź Nicka jak zwykle jest szczątkowa, po czym Fury znika i do środka wraca Tatiana, stawiając na stoliku przede mną parujący napar.

…

 **STEVE**

 _29 kwietnia, 13:43_

 _ _Areszt Federalnego Biura Śledczego, Waszyngton__

Akt Rejestracji leży przede mną na wciąż świecącym się ekranie. Nie dotykałem go już od dobrej godziny. Po przeczytaniu całości nie chcę więcej tego widzieć.

Moja ręka nigdy nie podpisze czegoś takiego.

Rząd chce nam zabrać wszystko, co mamy. Nawet możliwość ratowania ludzi. Tłumaczą się odsetkiem ofiar śmiertelnych naszych operacji, brakiem nadzoru, niebezpieczną samowolką. To wszystko stek bzdur.

Chcą nas zmienić w posłuszną im grupę najemników, którą będą mogli do woli wykorzystywać. Pod groźbą postawienia nas przed sądem i osądzenia za wszystkie haniebne czyny, których dokonaliśmy. Łącznie z tymi, za które odpowiedzialna jest HYDRA.

Robi mi się słabo na samą myśl o tym dokumencie. Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów i prostuję się na krześle. Zdążyłem ścierpnąć, przesuwając oczyma po setkach linijek. Z każdą czułem coraz większy niepokój.

Nie boję się tego, że to ja mógłbym pójść do więzienia. Wiem, że ta ewentualność jest bardzo realna w bliskiej przyszłości. Boję się jednak tego, że Stark mógłby dobrać się do Bucka – wtedy sprawy przybrałyby bardzo nieprzyjemny obrót i dla nas i dla niego. Ale do tego nie dojdzie, nie pozwolę na to. Jeśli będę musiał, wywiozę Bucka na koniec świata.

Akt Rejestracji nie przewiduje konkretnie, którzy członkowie SHIELD mają go podpisać. Ale na pewno wiem, że tyczy się to wszystkich Mścicieli i jak zakładam, agentów Podziemia również. Wątpię, żeby Nadia w ogóle chciała spojrzeć na dokument, który zobowiązywałby ją do działania według zasad dyktowanych przez rząd. Ona nie jest typem człowieka, który szybko i bezproblemowo uznaje nowe autorytety, jeśli w ogóle jakieś uznaje.

Moje modły zostają wysłuchane i po dziesięciu minutach do środka ponownie wkracza Stark. Trzyma w rękach jednorazowy kubek z kawą i siorbie ją ostentacyjnie, zatrzaskując drzwi. Stawia napój na stole, tak, żebym nie mógł go dosięgnąć, ale wyraźnie czuł jego zapach i zwala się na krzesło naprzeciwko mnie. Jest w o wiele lepszym nastroju, niż trzy godziny temu.

Chyba nie musi pytać, czy przeczytałem jego cholerną ustawę. Za to ja zadaję mu pytanie, które nurtuje mnie już od dobrych dwóch godzin:

\- Podpisałeś to, Stark? Już to podpisałeś?

Tony przez moment patrzy na mnie martwo i sięga po kawę, nie odrywając ode mnie spojrzenia. Siorbie. Boże. Uduszę go za moment gołymi rękoma. Ślina cieknie mi po brodzie, a zapach kawy uderza prosto w mózg, staje się tak potwornie zachęcający, że uduszę go i zabiorę to jego bezglutenowe latte na odtłuszczonym mleku. To jedyna nazwa kawy, którą zapamiętałem z menu jakiejś bajeranckiej kawiarni, którą odwiedziłem jeszcze zanim ci cholerni kosmici Lokiego przylecieli i zamienili połowę Nowego Jorku w gruzowisko. Z czym również poradziliśmy sobie bez pomocy, ani nadzoru rządu.

Problem leży jedynie we wszystkich tych cywilach, których śmierć mogła nie mieć miejsca, których mogliśmy uratować.

Myślami na moment odbiegam gdzieś daleko, ale wracam, gdy tylko Anthony otwiera usta:

\- Nie.

\- Nad czym się zastanawiasz? - atakuję go. - Pewnie brałeś udział w tworzeniu tej ustawy. Chcesz być nowym liderem Avengers? Tak bardzo boli cię, że to ja zajmuję to miejsce?

Już widzę, jak Stark wstaje i chwyta mnie za gardło, po czym roztrzaskuje mi czaszkę na tym wypolerowanym stole, ale jedynie odpowiada śmiertelnie poważnym głosem:

\- Nikt nigdy nie mianował cię na to stanowisko.

\- Mianowała mnie Natasha, mianował mnie Banner, Barton, nawet Thor nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Jesteś samozwańczym liderem. To mi należy się przywództwo, ja zmieniłem Stark Tower w nową siedzibę, ja od roku siedzę nad nowinkami technologicznymi dla nas wszystkich, ja za to wszystko płacę, a ty śmiesz nazywać siebie liderem! - ostatnie słowa niemalże wykrzykuje.

Zaciskam obie pięści na blacie. Może bójka w areszcie FBI to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale przez tego buca zaraz do tego dojdzie.

Nigdy nie darzyłem Starka szczególną przyjaźnią. Sojusznicy, owszem. Można nas było nazywać sojusznikami. Ale nie przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie byłem pewien, w czyjej on gra drużynie. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że w swojej własnej. Według niego Avengers mogłoby się składać z sześciu Iron Manów i to najbardziej by mu odpowiadało.

Władza. Ma chorą żądzę władzy.

\- I dlatego robisz nam coś takiego? - wskazuję na otwarty plik z ustawą. - Bo uraziłem twoje przywódcze uczucia? Stark, otrząśnij się! Co ty wyprawiasz? Wiesz, do czego doprowadzisz?

Tony zgniata w dłoni kubek z kawą i wylewa całą zawartość na stół i swoje kolana. Wstaje, szurając krzesłem po ziemi i unika spojrzenia na mnie. Może tak jak ja usiłuje nie skoczyć mi do gardła.

\- Jeśli tego nie podpiszecie – mówi o wiele ciszej i brzmi przerażająco. - Wszystkich was zaciągną przed sąd.

Jego szczęka drży, gdy to wymawia. Rzuca pusty kubek na ziemię i wsuwam trzęsące się ręce do kieszeni eleganckich, ale zafajdanych spodni.

Włosy stają mi dęba, gdy to słyszę. To już nie jest Tony Stark. To nie jest ten mężczyzna, który własnoręcznie uratował Nowy Jork i swoim ciałem zasłaniał je przed wybuchem bomby. Wtedy nie zgodził się z decyzją władz. Zmienił ją. A teraz sprzymierza się z tymi ludźmi, którzy chcą zrobić z nas chłopców na posyłki, chcą zabić inicjatywę Avengers i zabrać ludzkości jedyną drużynę ludzi gotowych postawić życie czyjeś ponad swoim.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co ty robisz? - odpowiadam równie cicho, jak on. - Nikt z nas tego nie podpisze. Nikt z TARCZY tego nie podpisze.

\- Nie bójmy się tego powiedzieć, Rogers. Nikt z Podziemia, to miałeś na myśli? - unosi obie brwi i spogląda na mnie wyzywająco.

Serce skacze mi go gardła tylko po to, żeby po chwili zupełnie przestać bić.Patrzę na niego zszokowany.

\- Skąd wiesz? - wyrywa się z moich ust, zanim w ogóle pomyślę. Mogłem przecież nie przyznawać się, że cokolwiek wiem i chociaż w jakiejś części ochronić Nadię. I Bucka.

\- Wszyscy mamy swoje brudne sekreciki. Tak samo SHIELD. Podziemie to bardzo ciekawy twór. Organizacja pokojowa ma swój tajny wydział służący do tropienia i zabijania ludzi HYDRY. Brzmi jak jakaś bajka, tylko że bardzo okrutna, haniebna i prawdziwa – kładzie nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Pomimo ogromnego wycieku danych, te o Podziemiu pozostały ukryte tak głęboko, że wydobycie ich na powierzchnię to nie lada wyzwanie. Nie mam pojęcia, kto mógł powiedzieć Starkowi o tym wszystkim. Na pewno nie Fury – Iron Man myśli, że on nie żyje. Hill? Mało prawdopodobne. Maria nigdy nie weźmie jego ś inny z TARCZY? Kto posiadałby taką wiedzę?

I wtedy spada na mnie uderzenie. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. Jest ktoś, kto o wszystkim wie. I kto mógł puścić farbę, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie tak dawno zarzekała się, że jest moją przyjaciółką.

Romanoff. Nikt przecież nie wie, gdzie ona teraz jest. I jakie sekrety może sprzedawać za gwarancję wolności. Tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Co takiego naopowiadał jej Stark, że wyjawiła mu jedyny sekret, którego nigdy nie powinna zdradzać? Jedyny, który utrzymywał przy życiu Bucka, Nadię i może jeszcze wielu z nas. Pomagała nam.

\- Co do agentów HYDRY, Rogers... - Stark wysuwa dłoń z kieszeni i kilka razy pociera palcami o swój idealnie przycięty zarost. - Sądzę, że Podziemie jednak ostatnio nieco szwankuje. Przecież służy do zabijania agentów HYDRY, a nie ich ratowania, prawda?

Przez moje ciało przepływa prąd o natężeniu wystarczającym, żebym wstał, przeciągnął Starka przez stół i rozkwasił jego głowę o lustro weneckie, za którym stoi pewnie cały oddział prywatnej ochrony właściciela Stark Industries.

\- Wiesz, kogo mam na myśli? - staje na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Wiem, co zaraz powie. Wiem to doskonale, ale czekam na ten jeden wystarczający pretekst, żeby go tu i teraz zabić.

Cisza przedłuża się, a moje serce z każdą sekundą wali coraz szybciej i mocniej. Zaraz wyskoczy mi z piersi.

\- Pierwszego kandydata do procesu w Sądzie Najwyższym. I kary śmierci.

Zamykam oczy, ale moje powieki tak się trzęsą, że wciąż widzę jego parszywą twarz.

\- Zimowego Żołnierza.

\- Jeśli go tkniesz... - warczę, ale Stark nie pozwala mi powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Chcę tylko ukarać człowieka, który zamordował moich rodziców. I wielu innych ludzi, w tym twoim najwierniejszych kompanów z Wyjących Komandosów, Nicka, być może Natashę i Bartona.

Ściągam brwi. Nie bardzo rozumiem. Bartona zabili oficerowie HYDRY. Przestrzelili mu szyję karabinem snajperskim. A o Natashy nie wiem zupełnie nic od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Romanoff nie żyje? - pytam cicho, ale te słowa nawet wypowiedziane tym tonem są zbyt surrealistyczne. To oznaczałoby, że już dwóch z sześciu Avengers straciło życie w wojnie z HYDRĄ. Dwóch najlepszych agentów, jakich znam.

Znałem. Czy to odpowiednie słowo? Czy on zaraz powie mi, że Natasha nie żyje? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żebym stracił i ją i Clinta w tak krótkim odstępie czasu? Pozwoliłem jej zniknąć, ale nie pogodziłem się z możliwością utraty Natashy, tak samo jak nadal nie akceptuję śmierci Clinta.

Stark głośno wzdycha, wydyma usta i spuszcza wzrok. Daje mi jakiś niewerbalny znak? Potwierdza? Zaprzecza?

Jednak zamiast dać mi odpowiedź, którą tak mocno chcę poznać, Anthony rusza w kierunku drzwi i szarpie za klamkę. Wychodzi bez słowa.

 _…_

 _ **NADIA**_

\- Po śmierci Nixona Rosanov musiał przejąć rządy w HYDRZE. Po spreparowanej śmierci twojego ojca i jego fałszywej zdradzie, on i twoja matka skontaktowali się z Fury'm. Czekali na ciebie w Kentucky. Rosanov zaatakował bazę wojskową. Przetransportowano was do Atlanty. Tam też twoją matkę podpięto do aparatury, która podtrzymywała jej życie - Tatiana rozprawia nad kawą, próbując usystematyzować sobie i mi wszystkie informacje, które bezcelowo błąkają się po naszych zmęczonych umysłach.

Uderza mnie to, że w odniesieniu do mojej matki używa czasu przeszłego. Wciąż ciężko mi zaakceptować jej śmierć, choć miałam matkę przez tak przekomicznie i absurdalnie krótki czas. Ciężko mi pogodzić się ze śmiercią ich obu – ich każdą śmiercią, tą prawdziwą, tą sfabrykowaną, tą metaforyczną w przeszłości. Nie przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego. Nigdy. Nie umiem. Nie nauczę się tego. Nie potrafię wymazać widoku mojego umierającego ojca, strzału, który padł z broni Leonowa, tego, co zrobiłam kilka sekund później. Nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się nad urządzeniami, o których mówił Oleg – możliwe jest, że za ich pomocą HYDRA w jakiś sposób mogła kontrolować swoich ludzi. To wyjaśniałoby zamordowanie mojego ojca, to, jak zachowywał się Oleg, Łagrow, atak Rogersa na Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, skąd tak zaawansowana technologia znalazła się w posiadaniu radykałów HYDRY.

\- Stamtąd ty i Barnes polecieliście do Kijowa. Tam twój ojciec sfabrykował twoją śmierć. Barnesa z powrotem przywieziono do Atlanty. Poleciał z Wilsonem i Rogersem do Waszyngtonu. Ty w tym czasie byłaś w Siewiersku, skąd udałaś się do stolicy, żeby zapobiec atakowi na CZK. Nie udało się. Twój ojciec zginął. Zabił go Leonow. Ty zabiłaś Leonowa. Chcieli ewakuować Barnesa, ale spotkaliście się ponownie na lotnisku. Zatrzymaliście się w domu twojej matki. Tam zaatakował cię Dmitrij, po czym pojawili się agenci HYDRY. Obudziłaś się w Silver Spring. Tam też ujawniono ci, że Gorelov żyje. Zabiliście jakiegoś wyższego rangą oficera HYDRY, myśląc, że to Rosanov. Odbiliście Steve'a, Barnesa, tą małą, jak jej tam, Joy, Wilsona i uciekliście. HYDRA cały czas ładowała w was swoje kłamstwa, wymyślając kolejne ataki, których nigdy by nie przeprowadzili. Wszyscy chcieliście im zapobiec. Potem trafiliście do Pentagonu, gdzie pojawił się prawdziwy Rosanov. Powiedział ci, że ukradł walizkę ze sterowaniem rakietowym, ale to było kolejne kłamstwo.

Nic nie mówię. Słucham jej i układam sobie w głowie całość.

\- Udałaś się z Gorelovem do Siewierska. Po waszej wizycie nic tam nie zostało.

\- Woronow nie żyje. Baza poszła z dymem – dodaję, próbując pozbawić swoje słowa goryczy i bólu. - Gdzie jest Łagrow? - pytam zupełnie zbita z tropu.

\- Był w Pentagonie, przywieziony ranny w nogę. Zabrali stamtąd Kapitana Amerykę i go zamknęli. Łagrow już pewnie stamtąd zwiał, znajdzie nas za kilkanaście godzin.

\- Joy.

Wypowiadam to imię i dziwię się, jak dźwięcznie i przyjemnie brzmi. Gdzie ostatni raz ją widziałam? Jak zabraliśmy ją ze stacji? W Pentagonie? Potem zniknęła.

\- Tę małą dziewczynkę, córkę wojskowego, Sam Wilson odwiózł na umówione miejsce. Ktoś z jej wujostwa skontaktował się z pogotowiem opiekuńczym.

Nie miałam nawet okazji się pożegnać.

\- Musiałaś odbyć długą rozmowę z Furym, żeby się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć – zauważam. Ale po części jestem jej wdzięczna, że to nie mi Nick wszystko po kolei ustawiał w głowie. I że dzięki niej teraz wszystko staje się jaśniejsze.

 _…_

 _ **STEVE**_

 _30 kwietnia, 06:15_

 _ _Areszt Federalnego Biura Śledczego, Waszyngton__

Przerzucam swoje ścierpnięte ciało z jednego boku na drugi. Wsuwam rękę pod płaską, szarą poduszkę, którą ktoś przyniósł mi wczoraj wieczorem, gdy zaprowadzili mnie tutaj i powiedzieli, że ktoś zajmie się mną jutro.

Nie wiem, czego mam się spodziewać. Do środka wejdzie Stark i chwyci mnie za włosy, żeby wytargać z tej celi prosto przed sąd?

Zamykam oczy i staram się o tym nie myśleć. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze mogę spać, ale wolę szybko zasnąć, niż teraz pozwolić myślom płynąć.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest teraz Buck, czy jest z Nadią, co robi, czy martwi się o mnie w równym stopniu, co ja o niego? Czy nic mu nie jest? Co teraz dzieje się na zewnątrz?

Muszę się stąd wydostać. Buck może mnie właśnie potrzebuje, a ja siedzę zamknięty w jakiejś śmiesznej, podziemnej krypcie razem z nieruszoną miską szarobrunatnego kleiku i sztywną kromką chleba.

Wzdycham i powoli liczę swoje oddechy. Raz, dwa. W głowie pojawia mi się twarz Bucka. Potem widzę, jak kolba przede mną nadlatuje kolba i uderza mnie w głowę wystarczająco mocno, żebym obudził się dopiero tutaj, w areszcie FBI. Jak mogę nic nie pamiętać? Wydaje się niemożliwe, żeby wysadzić rządowy budynek, zabić tyle ludzi i nie mieć o tym pojęcia. Boję się zapytać, ile osób straciło życie. Wtedy zupełnie bym się załamał, a mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Na żal i skruchę przyjdzie czas, gdy będę pewny, że Bucky jest bezpieczny i z dala od HYDRY, Starka i reszty tej cholernej zgrai.

Nie zastanawiałem się nawet nad słowami Tony'ego. Możliwe, że to Buck zabił jego rodziców. Ale czy można sądzić kogoś za czyny, za które on nie odpowiada? Za coś, czego nie chciał zrobić, nie wiedział, że robi?

Nie można. I Stark też tego nie zrobi. Będzie musiał przejść po moim zimnym, martwym ciele, żeby dostać Buckiego. Jeśli będę musiał, zacznę wojnę, byle tylko ochronić Jamesa.

Przerażają mnie moje własne myśli. Znowu zaczynam liczyć własne oddechy. Trzy, cztery. Po kolejnych dziesięciu gubię rachubę. Sen nie chce przyjść.

Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Błądzę po zakamarkach własnego, przemęczonego umysłu, aż w końcu widzę uśmiechniętą twarz Bucka. Jest zbyt jasna i pogodna, aby była prawdziwa. Mimo tego nie chcę się obudzić.

Jesteśmy w Alpach. Wiem o tym, bo za plecami przyjaciela widzę wysokie, ośnieżone szczyty. Na jego krótkie, ścięte jeszcze w wojsku włosy spadają wirujące płatki śniegu.

Zrywam się z pryczy, gdy tylko słyszę ciche przekręcenie klucza w zamku i ciężki zgrzyt powoli otwieranych pancernych drzwi izolatki. Cofam się kilka kroków do najdalszej od drzwi ściany i zastygam przy niej do czasu, aż drzwi nie otwierają się w całości.

\- Wyjdź. Idziesz z nami – oznajmia mi najwyższy z sześciu wojskowych, którzy formują szyk przed moją izolatką. Wszyscy trzymają w rękach karabin, naładowany, jak sądzę. I mają na twarzach maski zakrywające nos i usta. Wszystkie nienawistne spojrzenia kierują się na mnie. Mają rację – jestem przecież terrorystą, który wysadził rządowy budynek. Nie wiem nawet, ile osób zabiłem, ile rodzin rozbiłem, ile dzieci zostało przeze mnie sierotami.

Robię kilka kroków w kierunku wyjścia, ale metr od przesuwnych drzwi żołnierze szarpią mnie za ramiona i wyciągają z celi. Stają po trzech po obu stronach i wyprowadzają mnie najpierw z jednego korytarza, później przechodzimy przez ciąg pomieszczeń z celami, szeroką klatkę schodową i w końcu znajduję się w holu.

Na zewnątrz jest szaro, ale nie mam pojęcia, która jest godzina. Ranek? Wieczór?

Przy metalowych bramkach naprzeciwko wejścia stoi kolejnych czterech żołnierzy i wysoka kobieta ubrana w granatowy żakiet i prostą spódnicę sięgającą do kolan jej chudych, niemalże anorektycznych nóg. Kiedy słyszy kroki zbliżającego się do niej zastępu, odwraca się bardzo powoli, a razem z nią jej czterech popleczników.

Przeszywa mnie zimno, gdy widzę jej jasne, błękitne oczy i chłód, który z nich bije. Jej sylwetka przypomina szkielet – żakiet wcale nie jest tak idealnie dopasowany, jakby mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jej wystające kości policzkowe okalają czarne włosy sięgające brody – nienagannie ułożone w nieco staroświecki bob. Ma szerokie usta i bardzo wąski nos. I jest coś bardzo niepokojącego w jej osobie.

Moją uwagę przykuwa broszka przypięta na lewej piersi kobiety – mały, srebrny ptak z szeroko otwartym dziobem, jakby uchwycono go podczas śpiewu.

Kiedy otwiera dziwnie zasinione usta, początkowo nie słyszę, co mówi. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatruję się w połyskującą broszkę przypiętą do galowego żakietu.

\- Kapitanie Rogers – głos podnosi jeden z żołnierzy stojących u boku kobiety. Ma włosy równie ciemne, jak ona i to samo chłodne spojrzenie. Ale wszyscy czterej mają nienawiść w oczach.

Jego stanowczy głos ściąga mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Przenoszę spojrzenie na zaciśnięte usta kobiety i jej lekko, niemalże niezauważalnie zmrużone oczy. Zimne. Jakby martwe. I przeszywające.

Ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach, ale prostuję się, dając jej znak, że teraz już będe jej posłusznie słuchał. Nadal nie wiem, po co zabrali mnie z celi właśnie do niej, ale muszę się tego dowiedzieć, a bezwiednie wpatrywanie się w złowrogo wyglądającą broszkę.

\- Chcielibyśmy bardzo przeprosić za zaistniałą sytuację – jej głos zdaje się wibrować przez moment w powietrzu, zanim dociera do moich uszu. - To zupełnie absurdalne, żeby tak ograniczać panu zasłużoną wolność osobistą. Jeszcze raz wyrażamy skruchę za to, że pana tutaj zbrodniarsko uwięziono.

Każde jej słowo brzmi tak niepokojąco, że czuję, jak kropla potu spływa mi po czole.

\- Odstawimy pana w wybrane miejsce. Proszę przyjąć nasze najszczersze przeprosiny.

Jej mina pozostaje tak samo chłodna i sztuczna przez cały czas. Poruszają się jedynie jej usta – oczy ma wciąż wbite we mnie, nie wiem nawet, czy mruga.

Po trzecich przeprosinach podchodzi do mnie ten sam wojskowy, który przywołał mnie do porządku. Uśmiecha się do mnie tak sztucznie, że sam muszę się zmusić do uniesienia kącików ust do góry, ale zaraz przestaję. Nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje. Czy oni właśnie mnie wypuszczają?

\- Został pan oczyszczony z niesłusznych zarzutów. Znaleziono prawdziwego sprawcę zamachu. Miał pan rację, jest pan zupełnie niewinny – dodaje, równie suchym głosem, jak przed chwilą. Nie ma w niej żadnej emocji, żadnego ruchu, żadnego życia. Jakby ten głos był emitowany z jakiejś maszyny.

\- Gdzie mamy pana zawieźć, Kapitanie? - pyta czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Spoglądam na niego jak na eksponat muzealny.

Na myśl przychodzi mi tylko jedno miejsce, ale mam teraz mętlik w głowie. Jak to niewinny? Przecież to ja to zrobiłem. Tak mi powiedzieli.

Nic nie pamiętam. Nie mogę ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć. Nic nie mogę.

Mogę jedynie jak najszybciej stąd wyjść razem z tym dziwnym żołnierzem i znaleźć Sama. A potem Bucka, Nadię i resztę. I w końcu dowiedzieć się, o co tutaj chodzi.

\- National Mall – mówię. - Tam mnie zawieźcie.

Nie mogę doprowadzić ich pod same drzwi mieszkania Sama. Nie wiem, kim są ci ludzie, ani jaki mają cel w wypuszczaniu mnie.

Żołnierz kiwa głową i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Odchodzę razem z nim i pozostałą trójką. Kątem oka widzę, jak nieznajoma kobieta zaczyna odprowadzać mnie wzrokiem aż do bramek.

Zatrzymuję się jednak tuż przed nimi. Jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju.

\- Co to za ptak? - pytam, marszcząc brwi. Odwracam się do niej przez ramię. Nadaj wpatruje się we mnie pustym, nieco bezwględnym spojrzeniem. - Na broszce.

Unosi podbródek o dwa centymetry i odpowiada:

\- Słowik.


	2. Rozdział 2

**STEVE**

 _30 kwietnia, 06:34_

Na brodzie czarnowłosego żołnierza zauważam podłużną, różową bliznę, która kończy się na jego grdyce. Otwiera dla mnie drzwi wysokiego, czarnego jeepa. Podciągam się i siadam na siedzeniu w tym samym momencie, w którym żołnierz zatrzaskuje drzwi. Samochód trzęsie się przez moment, a ja odprowadzam go zimnym spojrzeniem. Dosiada się do przodu, a kierowca rusza.

Dopiero wtedy zauważam ruch po mojej prawej. Na drugim tylnym siedzeniu sadowi się postawny blondyn z opatrunkiem z siatki zawiniętym na czole. Jedną nogę ma przepasaną opatrunkiem, przez który przesiąknęła krew. Dziwi mnie, że założył go na poszarpane, zakrwawione spodnie. Mężczyzna wygląda na bardzo nieszczęśliwego. Spogląda na mnie kątem oka, po czym odwraca się i widzę w pełnej krasie jasną oprawę jego oczu, wyraźnie zarysowaną szczękę i marsowe spojrzenie. Wyciąga do mnie rękę i wtedy już wiem, kim jest:

\- Dmitrij Alosza Łagrow – stanowczo ściska moją lekko trzęsącą się dłoń.

Robię jedną z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaką tylko mogę zrobić – kiwam głową, a spojrzenie Rosjanina staje się coraz bardziej niedowierzające. Zaciska usta, jakby próbował ocenić, czy nadal jestem w pełni władz umysłowych. I dochodzi do wniosku, że nie, bo pyta:

\- Steven, prawda?

\- Tak – ucinam to idiotyczne kiwanie głową i zabieram rękę, powoli, ostrożnie, jakbym bał się, że ten człowiek za moment bardzo mnie skrzywdzi.

Wiem, że jest bliskim przyjacielem Nadii. Jego twarz jest mi znana, ale przez natłok ostatnich wydarzeń nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go już widziałem. W Pentagonie? Kilka chwil zanim mnie zabrali?

\- Gdzie będziesz wysiadał?

Jego głos zdaje się drżeć przy każdym słowie. Coś jest nie tak. Rosyjski agent nie mówi takim tonem, nawet jeśli trzymają mu przy skroni odbezpieczoną broń. Coś jest bardzo nie tak.

Spojrzenie jego zielonych, jasnych oczu kieruje się prosto na mnie. Po czym bardzo powoli przenosi je na gałkę zmiany trybów. I znów na mnie. Lekko marszczy brwi. Patrzę na nią i z powrotem na niego.

Jego usta bardzo powoli układają się w jedną literę. ''P''.

Jesteśmy na niemalże pustej ulicy. Mija nas jedyny samochód, który widzę w odległości kilkuset metrów. Ulica, na której się znajdujemy, jest jedną z bocznych dojazdówek do osiedla domków jednorodzinnych. Nikogo tu nie ma.

Bez zastanowienia rzucam się do przodu i łapię gałkę zmiany trybów. Palcami wciskam przycisk z przodu i ciągnę ją do tyłu na ostatni tryb. Zapala się mała literka ''P'', a samochód z impetem staje. Żołnierz i kierowca z hukiem uderzają głowami o deskę rozdzielczą, a ja wpadam do przodu, niemalże zderzając się z przednią szybą. Kopię czarnowłosego żołnierza w twarz, a kierowcę nokautuje Dmitrij, zakładając mu dźwignię na szyję przez oparcie fotela.

\- Wysiadaj! - wrzeszczy do mnie.

Otwieram przednie drzwi pasażera i popycham mężczyznę tak, że wypada z pojazdu zupełnie bezwiednie. Ściska się za zakrwawiony nos. Wyskakuję tuż obok niego.

Żołnierz chwyta mnie za kostkę i mocno ciągnie. Tracę równowagę i uderzam barkiem o bok samochodu. Zsuwam się po nim na ziemię, słysząc głośny chrzęst kości. Nie chcę wiedzieć, którą z nich Rosjanin złamał kierowcy.

Padam na ziemię zanim daję radę dosięgnąć żołnierza. Łapie mnie za kark i przyciąga do siebie. Szybko uderzam go łokciem w twarz, ale trafiam jedynie w splot słoneczny, kiedy jego druga ręka chwyta mnie za włosy. Okręcam się z wrzaskiem i kopię go w szyję tak mocno, że niemalże czuję, jak pod moją podeszwą wyginają się wszystkie jego kręgi.

Mężczyzna krztusi się i opada na plecy. Dmitrij chwyta mnie pod pachami i dźwiga na nogi szybciej, niż mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Szybko! - mówi, biorąc nogą zamach i pozbawiając żołnierza przytomności jednym idealnie wymierzonym kopnięciem w głowę. Obraca go na brzuch i wyciąga mu z kabury pistolet i nóż. Broń podaje mi, sam wsuwa ostrze za pas mocno wysłużonych spodni. Rusza przed siebie, kładąc mi dłoń na łopatce. Cały czas rozgląda się wokół.

\- Idziemy, Steven.

…

 **NADIA**

 _2005_

 _W szeregu rekrutów ustawionych pod ścianą dostrzegam Olega. Jak zawsze stoi między Dimą, a Tatianą. Widzę ten nocny apel zza czarnego, długiego płaszcza Elizawety. Jej ręka na moich żebrach powstrzymuje mnie przed dołączeniem do przyjaciół._

 _Przed zgromadzoną dziesiątką klęczy związany mężczyzna z długimi blond włosami. Zakrwawione pasma opadają mu na twarz i posiniaczone ramiona, a z poranionych pleców zwisają szczątki koszulki, w którą był ubrany, gdy tu trafił. Czterech agentów wtargało go do środka siłą, bo oficer HYDRY dobrze wiedział, co się z nim stanie, gdy tylko przekroczy próg Bazy._

 _Sznur, który krępuje jego nadgarstki za plecami ciągnie jego głowę i szyję do dołu. Koło agenta stoi mój ojciec. W ręku trzyma długi sztylet._

 _Chcę wyjrzeć, zobaczyć więcej, ale Elizaweta skutecznie mnie powstrzymuje. Moje pole widzenia jest ograniczone tylko do Olega, Dimy, Tatiany i ojca z klęczącym, ciężko dyszącym wrogiem._

 _Ojciec podchodzi do oficera HYDRY i niespodziewanie przecina krępujące go więzy. Zdejmuje z jego szyi sznur i odrzuca go gdzieś na bok. Klęka koło mężczyzny i unosi jego dłoń. Wręcza mu nóż i zaciska na rękojeści coś, co kiedyś było palcami mężczyzny. Skinieniem głowy daje mu coś do zrozumienia. Nie wiem, co._

 _Odsuwa się od wroga i staje kilka metrów od niego._

 _\- Zabij ich – mówi ojciec do mężczyzny. Serce skacze mi do gardła. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie dziki wrzask i dźwiga się najpierw na kolana, a potem na nogi. Zaciskam obie dłonie z przerażenia._

 _Unosi nóż wysoko nad głowę, po czym ze zwierzęcym krzykiem rzuca się do przodu, prosto na zachowującego kamienną twarz Olega._

 _Gorelov w sekundę wyszarpuje z zapiętej na udzie kabury pistolet i strzela mężczyźnie w głowę. Ciało oficera chorobliwie się prostuje, ale tylko po to, aby z głuchym łoskotem runąć na ziemię. Nóż wypada z jego ręki i sunie po ziemi aż pod nogi ojca. Ten powoli po niego sięga i przypatruje się mu z wyraźnym zadowoleniem._ _Na jego twarzy pojawia się szczątkowy uśmiech._ _Przenosi dumne spojrzenie na Olega, po czym zerka nieco dalej, na kogoś, kto stoi poza moim polem widzenia. Nie widzę, do kogo ojciec tak triumfalnie się uśmiecha i_ _do kogo kieruje porozumiewawcze skinienie głowy._

 _M_ _ogę patrzeć jedynie na zimne, wyuczone ruchy Olega_ _c_ _howa_ _jącego_ _do kabury broń i wraca_ _jącego_ _do wyprostowanej, żołnierskiej postawy. Jak martwe spojrzenie kieruje tam, gdzie reszta rekrutów – przed siebie, w jakiś nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni. Może szuka tam mnie._

 _Ojciec rusza przed siebie i przecina pomieszczenie równolegle do ustawionych młodych agentów. Znika za czarnymi, przeszklonymi drzwiami i już go nie widzę. Słyszę, jak zaczyna do kogoś mówić. Wtedy spojrzenie Olega wyłamuje się z szeregu i widzę, jak kieruje je prosto na mnie. Jego szczęka zaczyna lekko drżeć, ale na tym kończy się chwilowa słabość Gorelova. W momencie, w którym łapie moje spojrzenie, zaciska zęby i zamyka na moment oczy. Kiedy znów je otwiera, patrzą już w nicość i znów jest zaprogramowaną maszyną._

…

Zrywam się ze snu, podskakując z miejsca i niemalże od razu układając ręce w gardę. Cudem unikam upadku z krzesła. Od razu moje spojrzenie kieruje się na Olega, ale z rozczarowaniem stwierdzam, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Zerkam na skórę na jego dłoni, którą nieustannie ściskam i usta, które powoli znów stają się różowe.

Spoglądam na Tatianę, która mierzy mnie niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem i wraca do przeglądania czegoś na czarnym, matowym tablecie.

\- Witam, słońce – rzuca sarkastycznie i pociąga nosem.

\- Co tam masz? - pytam, wkładając nadludzki wysiłek w przebudzenie się i odpędzenie snu. Tego, który wciąż mnie nachodzi i tego, który przed chwilą zobaczyłam.

Wstaję, wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, która pojawiła się na moich ramionach zupełnie nieoczekiwanie.

\- Dzięki za kurtkę – dodaję.

\- Akt Rejestracji – odpowiada, nie podnosząc wzroku znad urządzenia. - Trochę pokombinowałam i włamałam się tam, gdzie trzeba. Straszne gówno.

Kiwam głową, chociaż udając, że zupełnie nie obchodzi mnie nowa ustawa. Ale muszę podzielić naglące mnie sprawy na ważne i ważniejsze. A jedną z nich jest leżący pięć pięter wyżej James Buchanan Barnes. Oleg zajmuje całą moją uwagę, ale nie mogę dłużej czekać, aby zobaczyć Barnesa. Wiem, że koło niego nikt nie czuwa dzień i noc.

\- Muszę iść na górę – informuję ją, wsuwając za uszy kosmyki włosów.

Tatiana rzuca tableta na kozetkę i skacze na równe nogi, stając tuż obok mnie. Początkowo zszokowana nie reaguję w żaden sposób, a wtedy Tereszczenko chwyta mnie za ramiona i solidnie mną potrząsa.

\- Nie możesz – od razu zaprzecza. - Nadia, on stracił pamięć. Nie wiemy nawet, czy się obudził.

\- Dopóki Oleg nie otworzy oczu, mam chwilę, żeby tam iść i...

\- Nadia – Tereszczenko spogląda mi głęboko w oczy, upewniając się, że dam sobie przemówić do rozumu. Zawsze tak robiła, chcąc odwieść mnie od głupich pomysłów, ale ja już podjęłam decyzję. - Co jeśli pogorszysz tylko sytuację?

\- On zasługuje, żeby wiedzieć - odpowiadam chłodno. - Nie mogę mu tego zabrać.

\- Jesteś w stanie przypomnieć mu, kim jest? Weźmiesz to na własne barki? - pyta mnie, zaciskając usta. Jej usilnie wpatrujące się we mnie oczy wbijają mi nóż coraz głębiej, ale zdobywam się jedynie na jeszcze oschlejszą odpowiedź:

\- Noszę na nich o wiele więszy ciężar.

Delikatnie odsuwam się od niej. Puszcza moje ramiona, a ja zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi. Przez kilka sekund stoję przed nimi z dłonią zawieszoną nad klamką i przez witrynę patrzę na spokojną, pogrążoną w nieświadomości twarz Olega, po czym ruszam w kierunku windy i po minucie stawiam pierwszy krok na szóstym piętrze.

Ale nie znajduję Barnesa ani w jego sali, ani w żadnej innej na tym piętrze. Z sercem skaczącym mi do gardła mijam dwójkę starszych mężczyzn, wracam do pomieszczenia, w którym powinien się znajdować Zimowy Żołnierz i zrzucam z łóżka całe nakrycie, kilka razy obracając się po pokoju i próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego zniknął.

Wtedy na mojej szyi od tyłu zaciska się bioniczne, metalowe ramię.

…

 **STEVE**

 _30 kwietnia, 07:29_

Wpadamy do mieszkania Sama tak szybko, że on sam jeszcze nie wstaje z krzesła, gdy ja już zajmuję się wszystkimi zamkami, a towarzysz Łagrow spuszcza na dół rolety i sprawdza okna.

\- Przepraszam za to, Sam – rzucam, opierając się plecami o drzwi do jego mieszkania. - Znowu. Znowu zwalam ci się na głowę i to prosto do twojego mieszkania.

\- Stary, jakim cudem ty...? - Wilson podchodzi do mnie i mocno ściska moją rękę, trzykrotnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - Uciekłeś?

\- Nie. Wypuścili mnie – odpowiadam, ale widzę, że Falconowi jest ciężko uwierzyć w moją wersję.

\- Muszę znaleźć Nadię – oznajmia nam Dmitrij.

\- Od Nicka wiem, że Barnes i ten Rosjanin leżą w szpitalu...

\- W którym? - Łagrow ożywia się. Podchodzi do Sama i niecierpliwie oczekuje na odpowiedź. Wzrok Wilsona ucieka na moment na ekran włączonego telewizora, wraca na mnie, po czym Sam znów zerka na telewizor, a jego twarzy przybiera zdziwiony, niemalże przerażony wyraz.

\- W tym – odpowiada grobowym tonem, palcem wskazując aktualne wydanie wiadomości, a w nim ujęcie szpitala Beaufort'a i czterech jednostek antyterrorystycznych ustawiających się przed wejściem do budynku.

''Śledztwo w sprawie HYDRY postępuje. Policja potwierdza zlokalizowanie poszukiwanego Jamesa Barnesa, podejrzewanego o...''.

\- Musimy się zbierać, panowie – Dmitrij klepie nas obu jednocześnie w plecy.

…

 **NADIA**

Próbuję zerwać jego ramię z mojej krtani, ale Zimowy Żołnierz cofa się i sprowadza moje ciało na ziemię. Przerzuca mnie na bok, pod siebie i łapie za szyję jeszcze mocniej.

Po moim ciele przebiega silny impuls elektryczny, wszystkie mięśnie napinają się, a mózg woła, że to James Barnes mnie atakuje. I równie szybko, jak sobie to uświadamiam, próbuję zaprzeczyć temu, że to w ogóle możliwe. Nawet gdy przywiozłam go pierwszy raz do bazy na Lingway Avenue mnie nie zaatakował.

Kiedy zasoby mojego tlenu niebezpiecznie się kurczą, odpycham się stopami od ziemi, po czym kładę je obie na ścianie i mocnym kopnięciem popycham siebie i Barnesa na szpitalne łóżko. Jego uścisk nieco się poluzowuje, więc obracam się przodem do niego i uchylam przed nadchodzącym i jak sądzę, potężnym uderzeniem.

\- James! - wykrzykuję, znów schylając głowę przed drugim sierpowym. Za kolejnym razem łapię jego nadlatującą pięśc i wraz z cofającą się z powrotem bioniczną kończyną, wpadam na niego, uderzając go łokciem w skroń i kopiąc w kolano, zmuszając go do klęknięcia. Barnes oplata mój bok ręką i bez najmniejszego problemu przewraca.

Krzyżuję przedramiona, zatrzymując jego uderzenie i kopię go, trafiając w splot słoneczny. Buchanan chwieje się i cofa dwa kroki, a ja skaczę z powrotem na nogi i wyprowadzam tak szybki prawy prosty, że oszołomiony Zimowy Żołnierz zasłania się i na moment traci zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

\- Barnes!

Jednak po dwóch sekundach na powrót staje się Zimowym Żołnierzem, z którym dotychczas nigdy nie przyszło mi walczyć.

\- James, przestań! - wrzeszczę, ale wtedy Barnes rzuca się do przodu, łapiąc mnie w pasie i z nadludzką siłą powalając na podłogę na korytarzu. Zanim moje ciało daje radę wystosować jakąkolwiek reakcję, dwa silne uderzenia jego łokcia ustawiają moją potylicę na kursie kolizyjnym ze ścianą.

Dłoń Zimowego Żołnierza kolejny raz zaciska się na moim gardle. Przesuwa moje ciało po ziemi aż do ściany, usiłując uderzyć moją głową o metalowe drzwi. Wyrywam się, oddając uderzeniem w brzuch. Ten zgina się, a ja mam ułamki sekundy na wstanie. Blokuję dwa potężne kopnięcia, wpadam na ścianę. Zaciśnięta metalowa pięść ląduje centymetry od mojej twarzy, zostawiając w ścianie dziurę głęboką na kilka centymetrów. Łapię nadlatującą drugą pięść, ściagam ją na dół i wykręcam, ale Barnes wyprowadza szybką kontrę, trafiając prawą dłonią w moją brodę.

Moja czaszka wpada w rezonans po tak potężnym trafieniu. James łapie za moje włosy i naciąga moją głowę na swoje kolano, ale podcinam go i oboje padamy na ziemię z wielkim hukiem.

W sekundę znajduje się już nade mną, ale nie czekam na jego kolejny ruch. Zakładam na jego szyję dźwignię oboma nogami, sprowadzam na ziemię, a rękoma wykręcam bioniczne ramię i ledwo daję radę przytrzymać jego wierzgające ciało. Ale i to nie pomaga. Barnes uwalnia się i w ostatniej chwili zabieram głowę z miejsca, w które uderza zaciśnięta metalowa pięść.

\- James! - wykrzykuję po raz ostatni.

Jego dłoń zawisa nad moją twarzą, gdy do moich uszu dociera nowy, niepokojący dźwięk. Odgłos nadbiegającej grupy ludzi, szczęk przeładowywanego karabinu, krzyk. W locie łapię pięść Barnesa i ściągam ją na dół, zrzucam go z siebie silnym kopnięciem i w momencie, w którym z windy znajdującej się kilka metrów od nas w linii prostej wypada sześciu uzbrojonych antyterrorystów, skaczę na Buchanana i przyciskam go do ziemi. Świst kuli przeszywa powietrze kilka centymetrów nad moją głową.

Rzucam się przed siebie, przetaczam przez bark i wstając, podcinam pierwszego z policjantów. Wyrywam mu karabin i kolbą wytrącam broń następnemu.

\- Uciekaj! - krzyczę do Barnesa, trafiając trzeciego funkcjonariusza w żebra. Czwarty i piąty łapią mnie od tyłu, wykręcając mi ręce, ale jednego kopię tak mocno w brzuch, że traci równowagę, oswabadzam rękę i zdejmuję jego towarzysza bocznym uderzeniem łokcia. Ostatniemu z nich pakuję pół magazynka w brzuch, prosto w kamizelkę kuloodporną, jednak mężczyzna pada na ziemię i zwija się z bólu, upuszczając karabin.

Odgłos strzałów rozchodzi się pewnie po całym szpitalu, więc wyrzucam karabin i dobiegam do osłupiałego, niezdolnego do ruchu Barnesa i szarpię go za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą. Włącza się w nim instynkt przetrwania i zaczyna biec za mną. Wpadamy na drzwi od klatki schodowej i pędzimy w dół nieskończoną liczbą ciągów schodów.

Nagle przed nami wyrasta kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn. Siłą rozpędu wpadam na pierwszego z nich, łapiąc za lufę jego karabinu i kierując ja w dół w tym samym momencie, w którym on pociąga za spust. Pocisk wwiera się w ziemię, a ja ciągnę napastnika za sobą i spycham ze schodów, nadal trzymając go ciasno za kamizelkę. Mężczyzna traci grunt pod nogami i zaczyna spadać, a ja razem z nim. Zaliczam twarde lądowanie na klatce piersiowej policjanta i uderzam go dwa razy w skroń, pozbawiając przytomności. Odwracam się do Barnesa, który jednym ruchem zderza głowę drugiego mężczyzny ze ścianą. Zeskakuje, biorąc po kilka schodków naraz i dołącza do mnie, łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek i popychając do przodu dwuskrzydłowe drzwi ewakuacyjne prowadzące na podziemny parking.

W mojej głowie pojawia się iskra nadziei, gdy jego palce mocno ściskają moją rękę.

…

 **STEVE**

Samochód Sama z piskiem opon wjeżdża na podziemny parking i nie zatrzymuje się, manewrując pomiędzy pomalowanymi na zielono filarami podtrzymującymi całą konstrukcję. Nagle jednak z ust Sama pada siarczyste przekleństwo i z całej siły naciska na hamulec, a przed nami wyrastają dwie ludzkie sylwetki. Rozpoznanie Nadii i Bucka nie zajmuje mi więcej, niż jedna czwarta sekundy. Wyskakuję z samochodu, a zaraz za mną Łagrow.

Świetnie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystkim nam brakuje czasu.

\- Zabierzcie go stąd! - słyszę wrzask Nadii, która popycha Bucka w moją stronę. Przejmuję go od niej, łapię jego przerażone, nieobecne spojrzenie i kładąc dłoń na jego łopatce, pomagam mu wejść na tylne siedzenie auta. Buck nic nie mówi, jedynie ciężko i łapczywie oddycha, cały czas patrząc w kierunku Nadii. Ta przez krótką chwilę, którą Dmitrijowi zajmuje dotarcie do niej, patrzy na Bucka i nie umiem zdefiniować, co dokładnie widzę teraz w jej oczach. Ból? Zdziwienie? Strach?

Zatrzaskuję drzwi od strony Buckiego. Nadia i Dmitrij znikają, słyszę, jak zamykają się za nimi ciężkie drzwi. Nie wsiadam do samochodu, otwieram jedynie drzwi pasażera i krzyczę do Sama:

\- Jedź w kierunku Baltimore. Zatrzymaj się w pierwszym przydrożnym motelu i tam na nas czekaj! Uważaj na niego! - mówię do Sama, po czym zamykam drzwi i biegnę w kierunku, w którym podążyła Nadia i Dmitrij.

Nie mogę ich tutaj zostawić. Wiem, że Sołowjow wróciła po Olega Gorelova.

…

 **NADIA**

Wpadam do sali Olega, łapiąc hausty powietrza i opierając się plecami o drzwi. Łagrow nie ma czasu nawet przywitać się z Tatianą.

\- Musimy spadać – informuje ją, podchodząc do łóżka Gorelova. - Mamy gości. I chcą nas zamknąć, a przynajmniej _soldata._

Patrzę na nich wszystkich i przez krótki, ulotny moment znów widzę naszą czwórkę w Siewiersku, podczas kolejnego treningu, biegu po lesie w mroźną zimę, czuję, jak ich ramiona ocierają się o moje, gdy idą ze mną ramię w ramię po jednym z obskurnych, starych korytarzy Bazy.

To jedno rosyjskie słowo budzi we mnie uśpioną od jakiegoś czasu siłę. I wierzę, że to ona pozwoli mi bezpiecznie ich stąd zabrać.

Szarpnięcie drzwi i fakt, że ktoś je otwiera, zmuszają mnie do tak szybkiej reakcji, że nie mogę nawet pomyśleć nad konsekwencjami rzucenia się na Stevena Rogersa i powalenia go na ziemię. Przez kilka sekund noszę się z zamiarem znokautowania go, biorąc pełen zamach, ale w połowie orientuję się, że leżę na Kapitanie Ameryce i bynajmniej właśnie powaliłam jednego z wrogów.

\- Cholera jasna – rzucam, szybko się podnosząc i wyciagając do niego rękę. Steve wstaje z moją pomocą i otrzepuje ubranie, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się głupawy uśmiech. - Boże... - jęczę i parskam śmiechem.

Rogers pomaga Dmitrijowi podnieść Olega z łóżka. Wcześniej wyciągam z wenflonu wszystkie rurki i żyłki, odłączamy go od wszelkiej aparatury. Łagrow zawiesza jedno ramię Gorelova na karku, Steve drugie. Głowa Olega zwisa bezwiednie, jakby tylko mięśnie i skóra trzymała ją wciąż na szyi.

\- Przyjechali po Barnesa, ale nas z pewnością też chcieliby zakuć – mówi Steve, gdy lekko uchylam drzwi i wyglądam na korytarz. Dwie pielęgniarki rozmawiają ze sobą w rejestracji, trzecia wchodzi właśnie do pomieszczenia po lewej stronie korytarza. Szerzej otwieram drzwi i wypuszczam wszystkich ze środka. Tatiana zamyka nasz idiotycznie wyglądający pochód, ale cofamy się do pierwszych drzwi ewakuacyjnych w korytarzu za nami.

\- Jak je otworzę, to włączy się alarm – rzuca Tereszczenko, kładąc dłoń na szerokim, czarnym uchwycie. - Nadia, otworzysz pierwszy samochód i wiejecie stąd jak najszybciej. Ja tu zostanę i powiem, że włączyłam to ustrojstwo przez przypadek.

\- Tatiana... - wyrywa mi się z ust, gdy tylko dochodzi do mnie, że ona chce tutaj zostać po to, żebyśmy my mogli uciec. - Wszyscy wychodzimy stąd razem – podnoszę głos, ale ona już naciska na uchwyt, przestawiajac go na dół i popycha dla nas drzwi. Przeszywający, ostry dźwięk alarmu przeciwpożarowego atakuje moje uszy ze wszystkich stron.

Nie mogę i nie chcę jej tutaj zostawić. Przeraża mnie sama myśl o tym, co może się przez to stać. Ale ona już zadecydowała za mnie i samą siebie.

\- Jestem czterdzieści siedem sekund za wami – mówi, gdy mija ją Dima i Steve z ciągniętym przez nich Olegiem. Walczę ze sobą, ale przekraczam próg i słyszę, jak Tereszczenko zamyka za mną drzwi, alarm zmienia się w głuche wycie, a ja wybiegam przed całą trójkę i dopadam do pierwszego samochodu. Pada na czarnego mercedesa.

\- Dima – mówię, nie musząc nic dodawać, aby Łagrow wyciągnął niemalże z rękawa nóż, który ja wciskam pod szybę kierowcy i po chwili manewrów ostrzem otwieram drzwi. Wskakuję na siedzenie i wbijam nóż pod kierownicę, wyrzucajac po dziesięciu sekundach zasłonę z tapicerki. Dobieram się do kabli, gdy Steve nerwowo odwraca się we wszystkie strony.

\- Dima do przodu – mówię, stykając dwa kable ze sobą i mrużąc oczy, gdy w moim kierunku strzela iskra. Silnik zapala, a Łagrow i Rogers rzucają się w kierunku tylnych drzwi, szarpiąc za nie i wrzucając biednego Gorelova na siedzenie. Jego głowa opada na szybę, Dmitrij sadowi się na siedzeniu pasażera. Wtedy zza zamkniętych drzwi ewakuacyjnych pada strzał, a ja odruchowo wychylam się z samochodu i czekam na jakikolwiek następny ruch policjantów.

\- Jedź – słyszę ostre polecenie Łagrowa, który wrzuca za mnie tryb. Łapię za kierownicę i z ciężkim sercem ruszam, zostawiając Tatianę zdaną tylko na siebie.

Wyjeżdżając z podziemnego parkingu w oczy uderza mnie silny blask słońca. Po kilku sekundach jednak uświadamiam sobie, że wcale nie jest to słońce, a reflektor śmigłowca krążącego nad szpitalem. Pod nim, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od nas, stoi ustawionych kilka vanów SWAT'u, a z nich wysypują się coraz to nowsi agenci.

Zgromadzeni kilka metrów dalej dziennikarze i łowcy informacji z błyskającymi aparatami pędzą w ich kierunku, powstrzymywani przez regularne jednostki policji i dwóch SWAT'owców.

Nagle wśród nich rozpoznaję skrępowaną, zgiętą w pasie Tereszczenko, wyrywającą się dwóm mężczyznom ciągnącym ją w kierunku opancerzonego vana. Jej widok uruchamia w moim organizmie niewytłumaczalne reakcje, sprawia, że bez zastanowienia naciskam na gaz i skręcam kierownicę w lewo. Samochód wpada w poślizg, trąc kołami o nawierzchnię, ale zatrzymuje się, a ja wyskakuję tuż przed maskę, podnosząc alarm i krzycząc:

\- Dima, Dima, Dima!

Przyjaciel w kilka sekund wybiega z samochodu i zajmuje moje miejsce, okrążając maskę mercedesa. Czuję, jak na ułamki sekund jego dłoń spoczywa na moim barku, po czym znika, dając mi niewerbalne przyzwolenie na to, co robię.

Słyszę, jak silnik warczy, a samochód wyrywa do przodu.

SWAT'owcy początkowo mnie nie zauważają, pochodem próbując dotrzeć do drzwi wejściowych szpitala. Ale nie pozwolę im zabrać stąd Tatiany.

Znikam w tłumie ludzi zgromadzonych przed budynkiem, oglądających całe przedstawienie, czekających na rozwój sytuacji. Społeczeństwo pragnie sprawiedliwości, chce być świadkiem aresztowania Zimowego Żołnierza. Wszyscy chcą, aby rząd palcem wskazał winnego tego, co teraz dzieje się w ich kraju, kogoś, kogo będą mogli obarczyć winą za wysadzenie anteny, CZK, nalot rosyjskich myśliwców, cały karton akt tajemniczych zabójstw, zniszczenie tylu baz i budynków. Nikt jednak nie wie, że to był dopiero początek nieskończonych możliwości HYDRY. Jestem tego pewna, nawet jeśli Nixon i Rosanov nie żyją, mój ojciec został zamordowany, Podziemie jest dziesiątkowane, Kapitan Ameryka stał się wrogiem publicznych, a każdy może być człowiekiem HYDRY.

Chwytam w prawą rękę nóż i chowam się za pierwszym vanem. Wyglądając zza niego, widzę sześciu agentów dzielących mnie od wyraźnie stawiającej opór Tatiany.

Przestaję działać racjonalnie. Wyciągnę ją z tego nawet, jeśli mam tutaj zginąć. Ona zrobiłaby to samo dla mnie.

Rzucam się na pierwszego antyterrorystę, od tyłu kładąc na jego szyi nóż. Jego kolega momentalnie łapie karabin w obie dłonie i celuje do mnie, ale nie trafia. Kula tnie powietrze koło mojego ucha. Przewracam mojego zakładnika i wolną ręką sięgam po jego broń.

Nóż kończy swój krótki lot w przedniej części uda drugiego agenta. Ten pada na kolana, a ja pozbawiam go przytomności kopnięciem w skroń. Pierwszego traktuję tak samo.

Unoszę lufę karabinu do góry, mierząc w powietrze i patrząc w stronę Tatiany, cudem udaje mi się złapać jej spojrzenie. Na jej twarzy widzę początkowo strach, ale po chwili mieszankę ulgi i jeszcze większego zdenerwowania.

\- Uciekaj! - krzyczę, kładąc palec na spust i wypuszczając serię strzałów w niebo. SWAT'owcy jakby na komendę odwracają się w moją stronę, dwadzieścia karabinów jest wycelowanych we mnie, ludzie w przerażeniu padają na ziemię.

A ja mierzę w dłoń mężczyzny w popłochu sięgającego po klamkę drzwi od vana, do którego chcą wpakować Tatianę. Strzał pada, a zaraz po nim Tatiana wyrywa się agentom, kopie jednego z nich w splot słoneczny i znika z mojego pola widzenia, gdy zderzam się z ziemią.

Moje prawe ramię płonie. Wypluwam z ust piach, ślepo próbując wymacać na ziemi wypuszczony z rąk karabin. Przewracam się na plecy, słysząc dziwnie znajomy wrzask:

\- Nie strzelać!

Barton. Clint Barton staje przede mną w pełnej krasie, żywy, z miną oddającą przekaz słów, które słyszę tuż przed zarzuceniem mi na głowę worka:

\- Matko jedyna... Sołowjow...

…

 **STEVE**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _30 kwietnia, 10:22_

Wciąż nie mogę uspokoić drżenia swoich dłoni po tym, jak Nadia wbiegła prosto w piknik oddziału SWAT, a Rosjanin wsiadł za kierownicę i zabrał nas za miasto.

Pierwszy przydrożny motel, który zauważyliśmy, nazywał się Ray Haven. Tam też przyuważyłem zaparkowane auto Sama.

Rosjanin zatrzymuje się przed skrzydłowymi, drewnianymi drzwiami i schyla się pod kierownicę, chcąc zgasić silnik. Wysiadam, czując, jak na ramiona i twarz zaczynają mi spadać zimne, wielkie krople deszczu, okrążam bagażnik i uważnie lustrując cały rustykalny budynek z białymi, obdrapanymi okiennicami i kwiecistymi zasłonami. Wspólnymi siłami wyciągamy Gorelova z tylnego siedzenia. Nie mam pojęcia, czy jego stan na to pozwala, agent dalej jest nieprzytomny i ma dziwnie siną skórę i usta.

Kryte wejście zasłania nas przed deszczem zmieniającym się nagle w ulewę. Gdzieś w oddali słyszę uderzenie pioruna i podskakuję, szybko tłumacząc sobie, że to tylko głupia burza i tutaj jesteśmy, a przynajmniej powinniśmy być bezpieczni.

Zanosimy go do środka, gdzie Łagrow szybko załatwia nam pokój. Miła dziewczyna wręcza nam klucz i z niemałym wysiłkiem wtaczamy rosłego Rosjanina po wąskich, kręconych, drewnianych schodach. W myślach przeklinam tego, kto zaprojektował te schody i cały wystrój, ale dziękuję wszystkim bóstwom i siłom naprzyrodzonym za ten mały, jakże uroczy motel.

\- Cholerne schody – rzuca Dmitrij, ścierając rękawem pot z czoła. Ostatkiem sił ciągniemy Gorelova po czerwonym dywaniku przez wąski, cały zabudowany ciemną, zatęchłą boazerią. Panuje tutaj dziwny półmrok i unosi się zapach dwudziestoletnich papierosów, ale docieramy w ciągu do naszego lokum. Gorelov spoczywa na trzeszczącym łóżku, a ja przecieram twarz dłońmi, sam chyba nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, gdzie teraz jestem, z kim i co robię.

Kapitan Ameryka, superbohater, członek Avengers. Ten, który walczył z Lokim, z całą zakichaną kosmiczną armią, z Czerwoną Czaszką. Cholera, nie po to rozbijałem się Walkirią z bombą na pokładzie, żeby teraz uciekać przed własnym rządem i ludźmi, którzy chcą nam wszystkim dobrać się do skóry. Ale nie pozwolę na to, żeby jakikolwiek rządowy radykał aresztował Bucka i chciał pociagnąć go do odpowiedzialności za czyny, które robił nieświadomie, niecelowo i na pewno nie z własnej woli. Politykom najłatwiej myśleć schematycznie i nie zagłębiać się w szczegóły – Zimowy Żołnierz to zagrożenie, trzeba go szybko zamknąć w Rafcie na środku oceanu i nie pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek stanął w obronie człowieka, któremu przez 70 lat prano mózg i zmuszano do mordowania czyiś wrogów.

Moje przemyślenia nad własnym losem przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Do pomalowanego na bordowo, ciasnego pokoiku całego w staroświeckim drewnie wślizguje się Sam. Jest wyraźnie podenerwowany, ale nikt z nas chyba nie byłby teraz w stanie usiąść na tym poprzepalanym fajkami dywaniku i zacząć medytować.

\- Gdzie Nadia? - brzmi jego pierwsze pytanie. Jakby szukanie Rosjanki wśród tych dwóch obywateli Rosji było jego pierwszym odruchem.

\- Została – odpowiada Łagrow, wchodząc do małej, pewnie równie aromatycznej łazienki i wraca z mokrym ręcznikiem, który składa na pół i kładzie na czole Gorelova.

\- Jak to została? - dziwi się Sam. Przechodzi przez tę samą fazę zaprzeczenia, co ja – widok Nadii biegnącej prosto w ramiona ochoczo nastawionych do aresztowania jej oddziału SWAT był rozrywający, ale ona dobrze wiedziała, co robi. Skądś znałem twarz dziewczyny, którą tamci siłą prowadzili do vana, widziałem ją wcześniej, a w szpitalu tylko zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. I zrozumiałem, dlaczego Sołowjow podjęła taką decyzję.

\- Tereszczenko chciała ich od nas odciągnąć, żebyśmy mogli uciec. Złapali ją, a Nadia wyskoczyła z samochodu, żeby ją ratować – wyjaśnia szybko Dmitrij, siadając koło nieprzytomnego Łagrowa.

Sam łapie się za głowę i unosi brwi. Patrzę na niego, jedynie upewniając się, że dla niego i dla Bucka zrobiłbym to samo. Po chwili jednak zaczynam rozumieć kolejną rzecz – dla każdego w tym pomieszczeniu zrobiłbym to samo, co Nadia. Nadstawił karku, dał się aresztować. Nigdy nie wątpiłem w jej odwagę i poświęcenie. Wiele razy widziałem, co jest gotowa zrobić dla innych. I dozgonnie jestem jej wdzięczny za uratowanie Bucka, za wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które robiła dla niego i dla nas, dla ratowania tego chorego, złego świata. Nie wiem, czy w jakikolwiek sposób kiedyś spłacę ten dług, ale wyciągnięcie jej z aresztu może być dobrym początkiem.

\- Gdzie Buck? - pytam, chcąc jak najszybciej przerwać tę ciszę. Wisi nad nami jak gilotyna, wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie może teraz trafić Nadia. Nie możemy już liczyć na areszt FBI, obstawiałbym raczej Guantanamo, czy Rikers Island.

Nie chcę nawet brać pod uwagę możliwości umieszczenia Nadii w Rafcie. Ale gdzieś podświadomie wiem, że właśnie tak może się stać. Nowoczesne, zatapialne więzienie zbudowane we współpracy ze Stark Industries miało w założeniu powstrzymywać przed ucieczką kosmitów, czy naśladowców Lokiego, a nie mierzącą niecały metr sześćdziesiąt agentkę Podziemia, która własnym ciałem zasłaniała ludzi przed HYDRĄ.

\- Nie wiem, co jest z tym gościem nie tak, ale... Z resztą, Steve, sam zobacz – Sam chwyta za klamkę i zostawia w pokoju Łagrowa i Gorelova. Wychodzę tuż za nim, czując, że powiniem zostawić ich samych. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego, co łączy agentów Podziemia, choć wiele razy próbowałem – ich relacja, równie silna, a może i silniejsza, niż moja przyjaźń z Samem, czy Buckiem, wydaje się być zakorzeniona w tych ludziach tak głęboko, że nie jest w stanie dotrzeć tam żadna kula, czy żadne ostrze.

Pokój, do którego prowadzi mnie Sam, znajduje się zaledwie dziesięć metrów dalej, na samym końcu korytarza. Wilson przytrzymuje dla mnie drzwi z dziwną, jakby przepraszającą miną. Bucky siedzi odwrócony do nas tyłem na łóżku. Obejmuje się rękoma i lekko kołysze raz w przód, raz w tył, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.

\- Buck? - pytam i podchodzę do niego. Kładę dłoń na jego barku, jakby to była najbardziej przyziemna i zwyczajna rzecz we wszechświecie i schylam się, aby zobaczyć jego twarz.

Jest pusta. Oczy Barnesa wpatrują się w nicość gdzieś przed nim.

\- Bucky? - ściszam głos i klękam naprzeciwko niego, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ciele. Nie patrzy na mnie, więc zerkam na Sama. Reakcja Wilsona sprawia, że serce skacze mi do gardła. Falcon kręci głową, po czym niemalże w całkowitej ciszy wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Wracam do Bucka, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Czuję, że coś jest bardzo nie tak, a ja zaraz dowiem się czegoś tak strasznego, że moje chwilowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa zostanie zdewastowane.

\- Buck, co się stało? - pytam, w końcu zabierając rękę. Nie budzi to u niego żadnej reakcji, tak samo, jak położenie jej. Nie dostaję odpowiedzi i nerwowo przełykam ślinę przez zaciskające się gardło. - Bucky?

W końcu Buchanan podnosi na mnie martwe, zagubione spojrzenie. Wydaje mi się, że patrzy na mnie, choć tak naprawdę patrzy przeze mnie. Marszczy brwi i otwiera usta, z których padają słowa rozszarpujące mi serce:

\- Kim jest Bucky?


	3. Rozdział 3

**STEVE**

 _30 kwietnia, 20:30_

Ulewa trwająca od naszego przyjazdu do motelu ani na chwilę nie chce odpuścić. Na drodze z godziny na godzinę pojawia się coraz mniej samochodów, aż po zapadnięciu zmroku nie widzę już żadnych reflektorów odbijających się w mokrej powierzchni jezdni.

Zaciskam pięści oparte na parapecie pomalowanym białą, kruszącą się farbą i znów zaczynam wpatrywać się w widok za oknem – niekończący się deszcz, drzewa poruszane porywistym wiatrem, błyski piorunów w oddali, pewnie nad samym Waszyngtonem. Wiem, że burza przyjdzie i do nas, nie jestem tylko pewien, która. I kiedy.

\- Steve? - słyszę cichy głos Sama dochodzący z wejścia do pokoju.

Nie chcę obudzić śpiącego na niewygodnej pryczy Bucka. W ciszy nakrywam go kocem pod samą brodę, w czasie snu musiał zrzucić z siebie nakrycie. Wychodzę z pokoju, powoli przekręcając zabytkową gałkę.

Wilson prowadzi mnie na ganek motelu, gdzie przy drewnianym stole siedzi Dmitrij Łagrow. Trzyma dłoń zaciśniętą na blacie i nie patrzy na nas. Wpatruje się w jakiś daleko położony punkt, a w jego oczach raz po raz odbija się oślepiający błysk piorunów.

Burza. Łagrow jest siedzącym przede mną uosobieniem żywiołu, czystym skupieniem siły. Ten sam ogień widziałem w oczach Nadii. Wciąż przez pamięć przewija mi się jej wrzask.

Bez słowa siadam na przeciwnym krześle, a w moje ślady idzie Sam. Wiem, że nadszedł czas na tę rozmowę, podczas której ustalimy, co teraz.

\- Raft – odzywa się Rosjanin. - Jestem pewien.

Sama wizja umieszczenia Nadii w podwodnym więzieniu nie mieści mi się w głowie. Nie jest pozaziemskim kryminalistą, nie chce zniszczyć świata, ani przejąć nad nim kontroli. Chce tylko wygrać tę nierówną wojnę z HYDRĄ. Mamy ten sam cel – w końcu móc wyjść z ukrycia pewnymi, że nikt nie mierzy w nas i niewinnych ludzi.

\- Za bardzo się jej boją – dodaje Łagrow. - Nie wiedzą, czy jest ich wrogiem.

\- Steve, wytłumacz mi, bo ja niezbyt rozumiem – wtrąca się Sam, o wiele mniej dramatycznym i ściszonym głosem, dając kontrast do wypowiedzi Rosjanina. Ten piorunuje go spojrzeniem, od którego przechodzą mnie ciarki, ale pozwala Falconowi mówić dalej. - Jakim cudem wyszedłeś z aresztu?

\- Przyszli po mnie jacyś ludzie. Rozkazy wydawała im jakaś kobieta, strasznie blada, chuda, z broszką ze słowikiem.

Łagrow ożywia się, marszcząc brwi, ale nie przerywam:

\- I po prostu mnie wypuścili. Dmitrij był w tym samym samochodzie, którym mnie stamtąd zabrali.

\- Uciekliśmy – szybko wyjaśnia Rosjanin. - To była zasadzka. A ty prawie zaprowadziłeś ich pod same drzwi przyjaciela.

Uderza we mnie nagłe ciepło, ale nie podnoszę głosu. Dmitrij unosi brew i czeka na moją reakcję, ale gdy ta się nie pojawia, mówi dalej:

\- Kiedy byłem jeszcze w Pentagonie, dowiedziałem się, że rząd planuje wprowadzić nową ustawę. Nazwali ją Aktem Rejestracji.

\- Stark mi ją pokazywał. Chciał, żebym to podpisał – dorzucam swoje trzy grosze, a Łagrow mruży oczy i kontynuuje:

\- Ustawa rozwiąże ostatecznie TARCZĘ i piętnastego maja na obradach ONZ, jeśli podpisze ją większość państw, powstanie nowa organizacja zamiast SHIELD. Chcą ją nazwać Ententą – słowa Łagrowa przerywa donośne uderzenie pioruna. Burza zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami. - Każdy, kto podpiszę ustawę, będzie musiał ją przyjąć w swoim państwie i zmusi wszystkich dziwolągów do wyjścia z ukrycia i działania pod rozkazami rządu. Darmowi najemnicy, nie brzmi to dobrze? Szczególnie, jeśli HYDRA wniknie do któregokolwiek z rządów. Będzie miała nieograniczoną władzę.

\- Dziwolągi? Tym dla ciebie jesteśmy? - pytam, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Teraz jestem jednym z was – odpowiada, wstając. Odsuwa krzesło, które szura po mokrych drewnianych płytach. - Wyciągniemy ją z Raftu. Ktoś z nas musi dostać się do środka. Tym razem nikt nie przyjdzie z pomocą i nie wypuści jej tak, jak ciebie – wskazuje na mnie. - Kobieta, którą wtedy widziałeś, z pewnością jest agentką HYDRY. I musi pracować przy tworzeniu ustawy. Znajdziemy ją na obradach ONZ. Jutro zastanowimy się, kto z nas da się zakuć i zawieźć do Raftu.

Nagle na schodach prowadzących na ganek pojawia się filigranowa, niska postać o długich, czarnych włosach przyklejonych do twarzy. Jest cała mokra i woda ścieka z jej brody ciurkiem. Znam jej twarz.

\- Co mnie ominęło? - pyta, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie.

…

 **NADIA**

 _1 maja, 01:21_

 _Więzienie Raft,_ _37°29'N 150°07'W_

Helikopter, którym lecimy od dobrych paru godzin w końcu osiada na podłożu. Pojedynczy wstrząs niemalże zrzuca mnie z siedzenia, do którego jestem przypięta kilkoma pasami. Barton zlitował się nade mną w połowie drogi i dzięki nieuwadze czwórce SWAT'owców, ściągnął mi z głowy czarny worek. Spojrzenie, którym go obrzuciłam, sprawiło, że pewnie natychmiast pożałował swojej decyzji. Ale nie mógł odezwać się ani słowem.

On żyje. I wydaje mi się, że w takim razie powinnam o tym wiedzieć. Chociażby dlatego, że to na moich oczach został postrzelony i to ja tamowałam jego krwotok.

Wyglądam przez grubą szybę. Nic nie widzę przez ogromne krople deszczu bębniące o śmigłowiec. Podmuchy wiatru uderzające w bok helikoptera przypominają bardziej początek huraganu i wtedy uświadamiam sobie, gdzie jesteśmy i dlaczego wokół nas jest tak ciemno.

Raft. Więzienie na środku oceanu.

Czarny materiał znów przesłania mi widok. Agenci odpinają moje pasy, upewniają się, że nadgarstki nadal mam skrępowane za plecami nylonową taśmą i z obu stron łapią mnie za ramiona.

\- Poczekajcie – słyszę głos Bartona i czuję, jak na moje barki opada kurtka. Jest ciepła i Clint zdjął ją z ramion, żeby ochronić mnie przed sztormowym wichrem i ulewą. Agenci na moment odpinają moje kajdanki i niedbale przekładają mi ręce przez odzienie, niemalże natychmiast po tym znów krępując mi dłonie. Wyciągają mnie ze śmigłowca.

Czuję, jak lodowaty podmuch uderza w całe moje ciało, a powierzchnia, po której idziemy, nie ochroniłaby nikogo przed poślizgnięciem się. Dwóch mnie prowadzi, jeden otwiera i jeden zamyka pochód. Słyszę szczęk karabinu ocierającego się o kaburę i zamykam oczy, pozwalając, aby wprowadzili mnie do środka tego dziwacznego, nowoczesnego obiektu.

Wiedziałam dobrze, co robię. Pozwoliłam im na aresztowanie się i wsadzenie do helikoptera. Jedynie przez moment oczami wyobraźni znów zobaczyłam płonącą ukraińską antenę i zawahałam się przed wejściem do środka, ale dłoń Clinta na ramieniu dodała mi otuchy. Po jego minie widziałam, że robi to niechętnie i nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie mnie będzie eskortował do najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia na świecie. Jednak to musiałam być ja, nikt inny. Nie widzę na swoim miejscu Tatiany, czy kogokolwiek innego.

To mój ciężar i ja będę go nosić.

Próbuję przypomnieć sobie każdą moją decyzję, która doprowadziła mnie do tego miejsca. Każdy rozkaz, który dostawałam od ojca, każdą leśną łapankę z karabinem, każdy pościg za samochodem HYDRY, wszystko, co sprawiło, że na moście w Kaliningradzie mogłam jedynie obserwować, jak giną nasi przyjaciele i od tego momentu nierozerwalnie stałam się częścią całej tej gry, w której stawką jest życie milionów ludzi. Wiedziałam, kim jestem i jakie mam zadanie. Wiedziałam, że jestem agentem Podziemia, że muszę słuchać rozkazów, wypełniać misje, nie znać litości i nie mieć uczuć, nie kwestionować decyzji ojca i za wszelką cenę chronić Olega i resztę. Tego wszystkiego byłam pewna. Aż pewnego feralnego dnia podałam to wszystko w wątpliwość. Wszystkie moje niepodważalne, święte zasady przestały na moment obowiązywać tego dnia w Kaliningradzie. To nie był pierwszy przypadek, kiedy ktoś z naszych ginął, ale pierwszy raz byłam tak bezsilna wobec śmierci kogoś, kogo przysięgałam chronić. Obiecałam bratu Petrova, że będę uważać na Aleksieja. I nie dotrzymałam słowa.

Misja została wykonana, ale w żaden sposób nie mogłam zaakceptować tego, że oni zginęli. Na moich oczach. Na mojej wachcie. Oni oddali życie, siedząc w wysadzonym samochodzie, a ja przeżyłam tylko po to, żeby być świadkiem kolejnych śmierci. Jakby ktoś wystawił mnie na ciężką próbę i chciał dowiedzieć się, ile jestem w stanie wytrzymać, zanim sama nie strzelę sobie w głowę.

Nie umiem już zliczyć, ile ciał powinnam spalić. Począwszy od pierwszego ataku na Lingway Avenue, przez każdą kolejną strzelaninę. Wciąż widzę wpatrzone we mnie oczy Bexleya, Antonova groźnie zerkającego na Barnesa, Adama w Silver Spring. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego ich wszystkich mi odebrano. Dlaczego mój ojciec musiał zginąć, dlaczego akurat Leonow oddał strzał, co wtedy odbiło Dimie i kto zmusił Steve'a do wysadzenia CZK. A raczej jak to zrobił.

HYDRA musiała przejąć nad nimi kontrolę, chociaż na chwilę, ale nie umiem wytłumaczyć, w jaki sposób. Pranie mózgu? Możliwe. Obstawiałabym raczej jednak jakiś bardziej perfidny sposób.

Będę miała bardzo dużo czasu na wszystkie przemyślenia.

Kiedy wchodzimy pod dach, słyszę hermetycznie zamykające się za nami drzwi i krótki syk powietrza. Przez materiał prześwieca jasne, zimne światło. Jeden z agentów bez ceregieli zrywa mi z głowy worek. Mrużę oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do oślepiających lamp zamontowanych co pół metra. Wewnątrz wszystko jest wykonane z metalu – ściany, podłoga, setki skrzynek umieszczonych po bokach, drzwi. Prym wiedzie szarość i czerń, gdzieniegdzie przebija się jakiś biały, stalowy element.

\- Witamy w Rafcie – rzuca sarkastycznie SWAT'owiec. Zabierają mi kurtkę Clinta, oddając ją właścicielowi. Sokole Oko trzyma się z tyłu, jakby podświadomie dawał im wszystkim znaki, że nie chce brać w tym udziału.

\- Zabierzcie ją na przyjęcie – poleca im, po czym znika w korytarzu po lewej. Mężczyźni chwytają mnie jeszcze mocniej i przeprowadzają przez kolejny długi korytarz. Ich mokre, gumowe buty trzeszczą, gdy stawiają kolejne ciężkie kroki na stalowej posadzce.

Dwójka z nich zostaje przed szklanymi, wielkimi drzwiami, przez które przechodzimy. W środku uderza mnie wszechobecna biel. Za matowym szkłem widzę ciąg pryszniców oraz wózek na kółkach, na którym leżą białe, czyste ręczniki i złożony w kostkę więzienny uniform. Biały. Agenci ściągają mi kajdanki i niezbyt subtelnie wpychają do środka.

\- Piętnaście minut – słyszę ostry głos jednego z nich, po czym metalowe drzwi zatrzaskują się i kolejny syk powietrza sygnalizuje, że nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby stąd wyjść.

Podchodzę do natrysków i ostrożnie ściągam buty i skarpetki, po czym zdejmuję kurtkę i wszystko pozostałe. Przyjemny, kwiatowy zapach, który czuję, mocno kontrastuje z zapachem moich ubrań – spoconych, brudnych, miejscami i zakrwawionych, przesiąkniętych zapachem dymu i ziemi.

Rana na moim ramieniu już dawno przestała krwawić. Pocisk otarł się o skórę i pozostawił po sobie pokaźnych rozmiarów skrzep.

Odkładam ubrania, zostawiając na sobie tylko swój nieśmiertelnik, który od czasu nieudanego planu ojca z Kijowa nosiłam przewiązany na dłoni. Wiem, że zostawił go tam Barnes. A ja nie miałam nawet czasu zostawić go u niego, kiedy przyszłam do szpitala pożegnać się tuż przed wylotem do Siewierska. Na wiele rzeczy zabrakło mi ostatnio czasu.

Siewiersk. Co pozostało mi po naszej wielkiej, starej Bazie? Zgliszcza i dziwny sentyment. Część mnie nienawidziła tego miejsca i chciała stamtąd uciec – wszystko, co złe, działo się właśnie na obrzeżach Siewierska, w środku syberyjskiego lasu otoczonego skażonym zbiornikiem i nieprzebitym gąszczem wszelakich roślin. Ale mimo tego to był nasz dom i tak też go traktowałam. Tam nas trenowano, uczono zabijać i kazano torturować ludzi, pojąc ich do nieprzytomności wódką, ale tam też mieszkaliśmy, spaliśmy i jedliśmy – zawsze tam wracaliśmy z różnych zakątków świata. To było miejsce, w którym wszystko się zaczęło i chciałabym, żeby również się skończyło.

Wślizguję się pod prysznic i niepewnie włączam wodę. Momentalnie pada na mnie strumień ciepłej wody. Odskakuję, nieprzyzwyczajona do tak wysokiej temperatury – w Siewiersku woda pojawiała się tylko w nocy, gdy mieszkańcy miasta spali. I tak był to ogromny luksus – na Syberii nie ma wielu wodociągów, a z racji tego, że Siewierskiem zarządza Rosatom i prowadził tam badania, które później doprowadziły do wybuchu zbiornika i skażenia miasta, sto tysięcy mieszkańców może cieszyć się prądem przez dziesięć godzin dziennie, wodą przez osiem, w tym ciepłą przez dwie i stałym dopływem gazu. El Dorado na środku największej ludzkiej pustyni na świecie.

Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad lokalizacją Bazy głównej. Od 68 roku była w Siewiersku i nikt nigdy nie pytał, dlaczego. Odpowiedzi było wiele. Syberia daje ogromne możliwości – mało ludzi, gęste lasy, ciężkie warunki. Nie można wymarzyć sobie lepszego miejsca do trenowania przyszłych zabójców. Budynek Bazy został przekazany przez Rosatom. Wcześniej miał być przeznaczony dla inżynierów i pracowników zakładów wzbogacania uranu, ale ostatecznie to nam przypadł trzypiętrowy gmach ukryty w lesie. Niewiele osób z miasta wiedziało, że kilka kilometrów dalej znajduje się miejsce, w którym szkolą najlepszych zabójców na świecie. Mieliśmy kontakt z tymi, którzy sprzedawali nam wodę i jedzenie, dobre układy z ludźmi dostarczającymi nam drewna i węgiel – w Siewiersku nie było ogrzewania, choć wszędzie zamontowane były żeliwne kaloryfery. Ironia. Temperatura wewnątrz nigdy nie przekraczała piętnastu stopni wewnątrz, nawet latem. Zimą mury zamarzały, ale prawdziwy mróz zaczynał się dopiero wtedy, gdy schodząc do przerażających piwnic po kolejne dwie flaszki rozgrzewającego trunku musiałam potrząsać butelką, aby rozbić pływające w nim kawałki lodu.

Przekręcam kran w drugą stronę i puszczam na siebie zimny strumień wody. Wchodzę pod niego cała.

Moja decyzja o spaleniu Bazy i całej broni, samogonu, zgniłych ziemniaków, które służyły do pędzenia wódki, czyli jeszcze trochę samogonu, dużej ilości krwawicą zdobytego drewna, odpryskującej farby olejnej, żeliwnych, nigdy niedziałających kaloryferów, pożółkłych zasłonek, metalu i całej masy tajnych danych, nie była spontaniczna. I wiem, że inni zrobiliby to samo. Podziemie nie jest już takie samo, jak kiedyś, dużo rzeczy się zmieniło od zniszczenia Triskelionu – wszyscy uciekli z Siewierska i ukryli się w różnych bazach. Ci, którzy stali u mojego boku, zostali zdziesiątkowani. Liczba agentów kurczy się w zawrotnym tempie. Nigdy nie było nas więcej, niż czterdziestu – teraz zostało może dwudziestu.

A ja, ta, która przejęła po ojcu dowodzenie, która powinna zebrać ich wszystkich i wydać rozkazy, stoję bezwiednie pod bijącym we mnie strumieniem lodowatej wody w więzieniu. Oddzielona od moich ludzi, zdanych na siebie.

Z dużą dozą niepewności sięgam po mydło. Kolejna rzadkość w Siewiersku. Myję nim całe ciało łącznie z przetłuszczonymi włosami. Sięgające nieco za ramiona kosmyki dopiero po chwili zostają potraktowane prawdziwym szamponem, czego ostatnio doświadczyły w hotelu Sun&Shine. Musiałam dać się zamknąć w podwodnym więzieniu, żebym mogła umyć włosy prawdziwym, pieniącym się szamponem. I zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinnam zrobić następne, aby wykorzystać te cenne piętnaście minut, dochodzę do wniosku, że nie mogę teraz kazać wszystkim agentom Podziemia przyjechać do Moskwy i walczyć z organizacją, która jest od nas silniejsza. Jeśli pojawi się jakakolwiek szansa na osłabienie ich, wykorzystam ją, ale sama. Nie poślę już więcej ludzi na śmierć.

Wychodzę spod prysznica równo po pięciu minutach. Jednak tutaj nikt nie wyłącza mi wody po trzystu sekundach.

Owijam się ręcznikiem. Przez moment wdycham jego zapach, czysty, niczym nieprzypominający stęchlizny z Siewierska. Wycieram włosy, po czym przy metalowej umywalce znajduję dezodorant i grzebień, prawdziwy metalowy grzebień. Zakładam na siebie białą, nieco luźną koszulkę i spodnie o wojskowym kroju, całe jednak białe i bez kieszeni.

Na moment przystaję przed lustrem, otwieram szafkę za nim i stamtąd wyciągam szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów. Dziwi mnie widok nożyczek, które nie powinny przecież być w zasięgu tak groźnych więźniów, jak ja, ale wyjmuję je. Może ktoś nie był przygotowany na przyjęcie tak zdegenerowanych jednostek do celi.

Wracam po grzebień, przeczesuję nim swoje rude, odbijające zimne światło żarówek włosy i tnę je nieco nad linią ramion. Kiedy kończę, dwa pasma z przodu przycinam tuż nad brodą. Zbieram z umywalki pozostałości mojej starej fryzury i wrzucam je do metalowego śmietnika, razem z nożyczkami i starymi ubraniami. Chowam nieśmiertelnik pod nogawkę, zawiązując go na kostce i wciągam na bose stopy białe, sznurowane tenisówki.

Drzwi otwierają się i do środka wpada moich dwóch towarzyszy. Nie stawiam żadnego oporu. Wiem, że teraz stąd nie ucieknę. Każda taka próba może sprawić, że Steve, James i Oleg znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Wyciągam do nich ręce, a oni zakładają mi na nadgarstki nylonową taśmę, ściskają ją i wyprowadzają mnie z łazienki w niezbyt delikatny sposób.

Zaraz za progiem zatrzymuje ich Barton.

\- Ja ją odprowadzę, wracajcie do Rossa – poleca im, chwytając mnie za ramię i zabierając sprzed ich oblicza tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Za zakrętem nieco zwalniamy, Clint odwraca się, upewniając, że nikt za nami nie idzie i puszcza mnie.

\- Nie mogę cię rozkuć – mówi przepraszającym tonem.

\- Wiem – kiwam głową, unikając spojrzenia mu w oczy jak tylko mogę. I dla mnie i dla niego byłoby to nazbyt kłopotliwe – ja widziałabym, jaką winę czuję, on doszukiwałby się u mnie gniewu i nienawiści.

\- Nadia... - mówi, zatrzymując się.

\- Clint – przerywam mu, impertynencko wchodząc w słowo. Przymykam oczy i kiwam głową. - Wszystko jest w porządku. Będzie dobrze. Wiem, czemu tu jestem – zapewniam go, chociaż nie jestem w stanie podać jednej konkretnej przyczyny. Zabijanie ludzi HYDRY? Zniszczenie ukraińskiej anteny? Spalenie Bazy w Siewiersku? A może morderstwo Nixona i Rosanova? Nikt mnie z tego jeszcze nie usprawiedliwił. Nie miał kto. Mój ojciec zginął.

\- Nadia – powtarza, kładąc mi ręce na ramionach. Jego dłonie ciągną mnie ku ziemi, ale to nie jedyny ciężar, jaki teraz niosę, więc daję radę utrzymać się na nogach. Barton ma dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby walczył ze sobą, żeby nie powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo. - Żaden z twoich czynów nie jest przyczyną zamknięcia cię tutaj.

Powoli przestaję rozumieć całą tę sytuację. Clint odprowadza mnie aż do mojej celi, dużego pomieszczenia z metalowym łóżkiem bez materaca, zlewem i czerwonym przyciskiem, które od korytarza oddziela gruba na kilka centymetrów szklana zasłona z kilkoma okrągłymi otworami na wysokości półtora metra.

\- Co tu robisz, Clint? - pytam, zupełnie abstrahując od nieuniknionego wejścia do środka. - Nasze ostatnie spotkanie było dosyć tragiczne. Ty przecież zginąłeś. Dla kogo teraz walczysz?

\- Stark współpracuje z rządem. Tworzą nową ustawę, nazywają ją Aktem Rejestracji. Chcą, żeby każde indywiduum o bliżej niedających się zdefiniować zdolnościach oddało się w ich ręce i pracowało dla nich – mówi przyciszonym głosem, nachylając się nad moim prawym uchem. Delikatnie łapie za moje ramię. - Ja, Romanoff, Steve, Hulk, Thor, wszyscy, wliczając w to ciebie, Olega i resztę.

\- Skąd oni wiedzą o nas? - moje serce wchodzi na wyższe obroty.

\- Doradca z ONZ-u. Kate Wertz, czy jakoś tak. Nikt o tym nie wie, ale prawdziwa Wertz była asystentką prezydenta Djokovica, kiedy TARCZA dostała zgodę na utworzenie Podziemia. W sześćdziesiątym ósmym roku. Wiedziała o wszystkim, dopóki w siedemdziesiątym HYDRA nie spostrzegła, że TARCZA ma swoją komórkę do ich likwidacji. Wysłali Zimowego Żołnierza i słuch po Hekate Wertz zaginął. Ta Hekate Wertz, która robi wodę z mózgu Starkowi, ma pięćdziesiąt trzy lata. Tak mówią dokumenty. I oficjalnie pracuje w ONZ-ecie. Oddział SWAT'u, który przyjechał do szpitala, był wysłany na jej polecenie. Jakimś cudem wiedziała, gdzie jest Barnes i gdzie jesteś ty. Jakby chciała dostać was obu.

\- Jeśli jest z HYDRY, to chciała z powrotem Zimowego Żołnierza. I chciała dostać mnie, bo jestem przecież ich eksperymentem. Skoro nie próbują mnie już zabić, to chcą mnie zabrać z powrotem.

\- Nadia, nie wiem wszystkiego, akta milczą w niektórych kwestiach. Napromieniowali twoją matkę, kiedy była w ciąży, ty się urodziłaś i...?

\- Dali moim rodzicom ultimatum, bo wiedzieli, że stworzyli sobie doskonałą broń. Mieli oddać mnie, albo wszyscy by zginęli. Moja matka poszła do nich za mnie i jedenaście lat trzymali ją zamkniętą. Więcej nie zdążyłam się dowiedzieć, ostatni raz widziałam ją w Atlancie, podłączoną do aparatury. Ona nie żyje – dziwi mnie, z jaką łatwością jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa.

\- Dlaczego wzięli twoją matkę zamiast ciebie? Ty byłaś genetycznie ulepszona, a ona nie.

Słowa Clinta uderzają mnie tak mocno, że potrząsam głową. Nie wiem, czemu wcześniej nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Ojciec powiedział mi, że moja matka nie żyje, kiedy ona była w niewoli HYDRY. Czemu? Czemu sądził, że umarła, jeśli wiedział, gdzie jest? Czemu całe życie wmawiał mi, że moja matka jest martwa?

Odpowiedź, choć niepewna i zbyt nierealna, sprawia, że grunt usuwa się spod moich nóg. Co, jeśli Varvara Sołowjow była agentką HYDRY? Co, jeśli moja matka pracowała dla tych zdegenerowanych nazistowskich terrorystów? I to nie był przypadek, że akurat ją napromieniowano, nie było żadnej pułapki, nie została do tego zmuszona. Może uciekła po urodzeniu mnie, oddała ojcu, żeby HYDRA mnie nie dostała, została z nimi, żeby mnie chronić, a potem pojawiła się znikąd, nie chcąc nic w zamian za pomoc. Może pracowała dla nich od początku i jej przypadł zaszczyt urodzenia mnie, ale wygrała miłość do dziecka. Może mój ojciec wcale nie był moim ojcem. A może był i też pracował dla HYDRY. Może w moich żyłach płynie krew terrorystów i szaleńców, którzy zmienili strony po moim urodzeniu. Może.

Nikt nie odpowie mi już na te pytania.

Dlatego przez tyle czasu HYDRA chciała mnie zabić, albo zabrać to, co im się należało. Może oba naraz. Dlaczego Vincent Sołowjow trenował własne dziecko na zabójcę? Musiał mnie przygotować na wojnę, która rozgorzała wraz ze zniszczeniem Triskelionu? Tego chciał? Broń HYDRY zmienił w broń przeciwko HYDRZE. I za to zginął. I dlatego ja jeszcze żyję – radykałowie Czerwonej Czaszki nie wiedzą, czy powinni mnie zabić, czy wykorzystać. Dlatego wszyscy wokół mnie tracą życie, a ja zawsze wychodzę ze wszystkiego bez szwanku. Nixon i Rosanov nie byli w stanie zabić własnego dziecka. Dlatego mój chory psychicznie wuj dał się postrzelić bez słowa, a jeszcze bardziej szalony Rosanov spłonął razem z Bazą na własne życzenie.

I znów kolejne uderzenie przychodzi bez ostrzeżenia. Oni _chcieli_ mnie zabić. Tyle razy próbowali. Ale w żaden sposób nie mogli. Atak na Lingway Avenue? Zrzucenie gazu na bazę w Kentucky? Zniszczenie budynków TARCZY i bazy w Krasnoznamieńsku? Czy to był jakiś ogromny plan mający na celu uśmiercenie mnie i Podziemia? To oczywiste, że chcą się nas pozbyć, ale muszą mieć w tym jakiś większy, ważniejszy cel. W czym mogę im przeszkodzić? I jakiego sposobu jeszcze nie wypróbowali?

Ich idiotyczne, naiwne pobudki od zawsze budziły we mnie obrzydzenie i śmiech. Przejęcie władzy nad światem. Nowy porządek. Lepsza władza nad ludzkością. Tak wielu próbowało i nikomu się jeszcze nie udało.

Jednak zawsze w moich myślach tworzył się jakiś rachunek błędu i brałam pod uwagę fakt, że oni może wcale nie chcą jedynie władzy nad światem. Może jest coś jeszcze, o czym nikt poza tymi nazistami nie wie. Starożytna przepowiednia o końcu świata? Chcą powstrzymać nadchodzącą apokalipsę? Dlatego moja matka do nich przystała?

\- Jeśli nie mogą mnie zabić... - robię krok do tyłu, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zaczynając rozumieć, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Po raz pierwszy od zniszczenia Triskelionu.

\- Mogą cię zamknąć tutaj – odpowiada za mnie Barton, z rosnącym przerażeniem w głosie. - Tutaj nic nie możesz zrobić.

\- Wertz pewnie teraz wszystkim kieruje. Może to następna samozwańcza caryca HYDRY – cedzę przez zęby, nerwowo błądząc spojrzeniem po idealnie gładkiej tafli szkła.

W tym samym momencie cała konstrukcja drży, a naszymi ciałami wstrząsa potężna siła. Raft zaczyna się zanurzać.

Clint zbliża się do mnie, a ja już wiem, że kończy mi się czas. Musi mnie tutaj zamknąć, a ja nie pozwolę na to, żeby odebrano mi ostatnią deskę ratunku i powstrzymania całego tego szaleństwa. Za tą szklaną ścianą nie będę mogła zrobić absolutnie nic. A wiem, że dopiero teraz zacznie się główna część misternego planu HYDRY. Teraz, kiedy ja będę głęboko pod wodą, nieszkodliwa, a wszyscy ważni dla mnie ludzie na powierzchni, podani HYDRZE na talerzu.

Nie. Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę.

\- Nadia, już czas... - cedzi słabym głosem.

Nie chcę z nim walczyć. Ale jeśli teraz jest na posyłki Starka i Wertz, będę musiała. Dla dobra wszystkich.

\- Clint... - odpowiadam ostro, wbijając stopy w ziemię. - Clint, proszę. Ona ich wszystkich zabije... - kręcę głową, kiedy łapie mnie za ramię. Wiem, że zaraz zacznie na siłę wciągać mnie do środka. Takie ma rozkazy.

To wszystko zaczęło się od rozkazu.

\- Clint! - wrzeszczę w desperacji, a on zaciska uchwyt i widzę, że jego oczy niemalże lśnią od łez.

Słyszę, jak wypowiada moje imię, ale ostatnie dźwięki znikają w pojawiającym się hałasie dziesiątki idących w naszym kierunku żołnierzy. Dwóch z nich wyciąga pałki teleskopowe i unosi je wysoko nad głowę.

Clint rzuca się w moim kierunku i odgradza od nich, ale na niewiele się to zdaje. Próbuje walczyć z nadchodzącymi mężczyznami, kopie dwóch z nich, ale trzeci powala go na ziemię strzałem z tasera, kiedy ja wybijam staw łokciowy kolejnego.

\- Clint – wyrywa się z moich ust i oczami śledzę jego upadek na metalową posadzkę. Za te ułamki sekund dekoncentracji płacę wysoką cenę. Trzech żołnierzy łapie mnie za ręce i unosi nad ziemię, z potężną siłą uderzając moimi plecami o szklaną konstrukcję. Krzyczę i kopię nogami na oślep, trafiając w ich nosy i szczęki, aż trzyma mnie tylko jeden. W momencie, w którym palce moich stóp dosięgają ziemi, zbieram w sobie cały swój gniew i biorę zamach tak silny, że prawy sierpowy łamie kark mężczyzny. Początkowo porażona ogromem własnej siły, szybko wracam do walki. Czuję, jak moja świeża rana na ramieniu otwiera się i zaczyna krwawić, ale mimo to uchylam się przed ich uderzeniami i łamię dwa nosy, przetrącam szczękę i wieszam się na plecach kolejnego, dusząc go przedramieniem. Oboje padamy na ziemię, nie zastanawiam się i łamię kolejny kark.

Pozostała czwórka cofa się o dwa kroki, gdy wstaję. Nie wykonują żadnego ofensywnego ruchu przez kilka sekund i to wprawia mnie w zdziwienie. Czekam kolejne dwie, aż moją czaszkę wypełnia pisk tak potworny, że ciężko padam na kolana, łapiąc się za skronie. Moje wszystkie mięśnie tężeją, nie mam nawet siły na to, aby zacząć krzyczeć.

W korytarzu pojawiają się dwie niewyraźne postaci. Jedna z nich ma jasne, białe włosy. Druga, ta, która zbliża się do mnie powoli, trzyma uniesioną rękę, a na jej ramiona spływają ciemne kosmyki.

Kolejna fala bólu powala mnie na plecy, a z zaciśniętej krtani wyrywa się cichy jęk. Ból odcina dopływ tlenu do moich płuc. Obraz niemalże całkowicie się zamazuje.

Nie.

\- To może zaboleć – słyszę dziwną mieszankę rosyjskiego i ukraińskiego, po czym nie daję rady nawet zakryć się rękoma, gdy przed moimi oczami zapada nieprzebita czerń.

…

 **STEVE**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _1 maja, 2:34_

Dima i Tatiana czuwają cały czas przy nieprzytomnym Olegu, któremu czarnowłosa Rosjanka przez dobrą godzinę wyciągała mały czip z szyi. Podziwiałem przez cały czas jej długie, zwinne palce i łatwość, z jaką majstrowała przyjacielowi przy najważniejszych tętnicach w ciele, ani razu nie przerywając.

\- Tobie wyjęłam identyczny – mówi, z triumfalną miną podnosząc nieco okrwawioną pęsetę z malutkim kawałkiem metalu. - To musi być jakieś zaawansowane technologicznie...

Nagle dziewczyna milknie, a jej usta otwierają się ze zdziwienia. Marszczy brwi, odsuwa nieco głowę od trzymanej pęsety, po czym znów ją przybliża.

Coś mówi mi, że słowo, które wypowiada w swoim ojczystym języku, to jakieś mocne przekleństwo, bo Dmitrij mruży oczy.

\- O co chodzi? - przybliża się do niej Sam, który przynosi z łazienki wyparzoną nić i igłę. Ja również bliżej zerkam na to tajemnicze urządzenie i z każdym centymetrem coraz wyraźniej widzę niemalże mikroskopijny, czerwony napis. ''STARK INDUSTRIES''.

Wyciągam rękę i wyrywam Rosjance urządzenie z ręki, przyglądając się mu jeszcze kilka razy, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co trzymam w dłoni.

\- Proszę... - mówi półgłosem dziewczyna z urażoną miną. - HYDRA ich używała – dodaje grobowym tonem.

Stark. Cholerny Stark. Nie pomyliłem się co do niego ani razu. Już w areszcie FBI wiedziałem, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Jego zachowanie, dzikie ruchy, słowa, wszystko było dziwne i obce. Czy taki właśnie stał się Stark? Od kiedy tylko przedstawił mi nową ustawę, stał się zupełnie kimś innym w moich oczach. I nic już tego nie zmieni. A w szczególności to, że dostarcza HYDRZE swoje technologie.

\- On jest z nimi – stwierdza stojący nade mną Łagrow. - Jeśli to jego urządzenia, to jest z nimi.

\- Tego nie wiemy... - próbuje załagodzić rosnące napięcie Sam. Sam Wilson w jakimś stopniu broni Starka. Ciężko mi tego słuchać.

\- Nie wiemy? Co tu jest niejasnego? - podnosi głos Rosjanin. Jego tembr sprawia, że czuję drżenie aż w kościach. - Stark jest psem HYDRY.

Kręcę głową, nie chcąc w to uwierzyć. Mój sojusznik, Avenger nie może współpracować z HYDRĄ. Z tym faktem kłóci się moja moralność i jego moralność. Wiedział dobrze, czym zajmowałem się w czasie wojny i z kim walczyłem, wie, że to HYDRA zabiła jego rodziców. Nie mógłby przecież im pomagać. Nie mógłby z powodu dwóch nazwisk – Howard i Maria Stark.

Nie mógłby.

Wrzucam pęsetę i urządzenie do metalowej miednicy z gorącą wodą i wstaję. Nie zwracam już uwagi nawet na prośby i groźby Sama, który towarzyszy mi do samych drzwi motelu. Młoda recepcjonistka wstaje, gdy jak dwa huragany wpadamy na hol, ale łapię za klamkę i trzaskam drzwiami. Sam podąża za mną.

Nie mam kurtki. Na moją głowę i ramiona spadają ogromne, lodowate krople deszczu, ale bez słowa mijam mokrą jezdnię i zeskakuję z metrowego rowu. Moje stopy grzęzną w rozmokłej ziemi i właśnie naruszam terytorium czyjejś uprawy kukurydzy, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Nic mnie teraz nie obchodzi. Ani HYDRA, ani Stark, ani nawet całe Stany Zjednoczone. I czuję smutek.

Siedząc za sterami Walkirii wiedziałem, że ginę w słusznej sprawie. I byłem przekonany, że HYDRA ginie razem ze mną. Obudziwszy się siedemdziesiąt lat później, dalej w to wierzyłem. Aż Fury wysłał mnie na Lemurian Star. I wtedy cała moja pewność i wiara we wszystko, co dotychczas zrobiłem i widziałem wyparowała razem z nazwiskiem Nicholasa Fury'ego z baz danych TARCZY. I nowym gmachem Triskelionu. Wszystko się rozsypało. Nie wiem, jak to naprawić. Co mogę zrobić, żeby ludzie wokół mnie nie ginęli, żebym to ja ich nie wysadzał, jak tych wszystkich niewinnych urzędników w CZK, żeby raz na zawsze zakończyć rozdział HYDRY?

\- Steve! - słyszę zagłuszany przez ulewę głos Sama. - Steve!

Staję z zaciśniętymi pięściami i odwracam się do niego gotów rozszarpać każdego, kto stanie teraz na mojej drodze. Czuję, że właśnie doszedłem do tego punktu zwrotnego, w którym przestanę zwracać uwagę na pobudki moralne i będę torował sobie własną drogę do zwycięstwa nad HYDRĄ.

Sam staje w bezpiecznej odległości półtora metra. Woda skapuje z jego twarzy, chociaż słabo go widzę. Za jego plecami jarzy się neon naszego motelu, ale teraz nie jestem w stanie tam wrócić – do nieprzytomnego Gorelova, do Bucka, który znów stracił pamięć, do dwóch rosyjskich agentów, którym nie wiem, czy mogę ufać, do wszystkiego tego, w co zostaliśmy wciągnięci.

Chciałbym móc znów usiąść na drewnianym stołku koło łóżka Peggy i choć przez kilka minut powspominać czasy, do których należę. Dwudziesty wiek. Tam właśnie jest moje miejsce, nie tutaj i odczuwam to każdego dnia coraz bardziej.

\- Steve... - z gardła Sama wymyka się niemalże agonalny jęk.

Zamykam usta wcześniej otwarte z wysiłku i gniewu, choć dalej ciężko oddycham. Czuję, jak z każdym wdechem i wydechem coś ze mnie ucieka i coś nowego mnie wypełnia. Jeszcze nie umiem tego nazwać.

\- Steve, wracajmy, proszę – słyszę Sama, jego głos staje się bardziej klarowny, jakby deszcz na moment zamilkł i pozwolił mu mówić. - Dzisiaj już nic nie zrobimy. Jutro rano porozmawiamy. Na spokojnie.

Dwa ostatnie słowa uderzają mnie najmocniej. Na spokojnie. Dociera do mnie, co właśnie robię i że to moje emocje, a nie rozsądek teraz mną kierują. Wbijam zagubione spojrzenie w ziemię i potrząsam głową. Z powrotem kieruję wzrok na Wilsona i podchodzę do niego. Jeszcze mnie nie znienawidził. To dobrze.

Wracam z Falconem do środka, obaj przemoczeni i niezbyt zachwyceni tym faktem rosyjscy towarzysze rzucają nam odpowiednie spojrzenia.

Po powrocie do pokoju Bucka i mojego zaczynam przez moment się zastanawiać nad urządzeniami, które wczepiła mi i Gorelovowi HYDRA. Jakieś nanotechnologie służące do kontrolowania umysłu? Najprawdopodobniej. Nie będę nawet próbował zrozumieć, w jaki sposób działąją, wiem tylko, że skutecznie. Zmusiły mnie do wysadzenia budynku pełnego ludzi, a z Gorelova zrobiły pewnie równie posłuszne zwierzę.

Zamykam oczy, kładąc się obok Bucka. W mojej głowie ani przez chwilę nie pojawia się sprzeciw, choć z pewnością Sam spojrzałby na to z ukosa. Przez dobrą godzinę wsłuchuję się w miarowy, równy oddech przyjaciela pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

I w końcu sam zasypiam, pozwalając, aby koszmary na kilka godzin przejęły władzę nad moim umysłem.


	4. Rozdział 4

**STEVE**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _1 maja, 10:02_

Budzę się zlany potem, choć mój przerażający sen znika równie szybko, jak ogarniająca mnie raz po raz senność, gdy uświadamiam sobie, która jest godzina.

Przez moment widzę jeszcze bladą twarz Nadii i jej szeroko otwarte, zalane krwią oczy, głowę wykręconą o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i krew ściekającą z otwartych ust. Szybko odpędzam ten widok, nikt przecież nie może zrobić jej krzywdy, gdy jest zamknięta w więzieniu. Ale po chwili i tego przestaję być taki pewny.

Buck dalej śpi po drugiej stronie łóżka, a ja lekko wybity z tropu jego bliskością, wstaję i maszeruję do łazienki. Myję twarz zimną wodą tak długo, aż słyszę jego cichy, gardłowy pomruk i chrzęst sprężyn materaca. Wychodzę z łazienki z ręcznikiem na karku i zauważam stojącą na biurku tacę ze śniadaniem. Musiał ją przynieś Sam, który zapewne wstał o wiele wcześniej ode mnie.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść – mówię, odkładając ręcznik z powrotem do łazienki. Buck w tym czasie siada przy biurku i bez wahania zabiera się do jedzenia. Cieszy mnie ten widok, jest tak sielankowy i spokojny, że aż przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Dziwnie przyjemny.

Cierpliwie czekam, aż przyjaciel skończy jeść. Buck co chwilę zerka na mnie nerwowo, przeżuwając kolejny kawałek chleba z dżemem. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz miał coś takiego w ustach. Ani kiedy ja miałem. Cokolwiek. Mimo to na moment staram się zapomnieć o głodzie i cichym pomrukiwaniu mojego ssącego żołądka. Otwieram usta, aby zapytać go o najoczywistszą teraz rzecz. Ale czy tak naprawdę chcę wiedzieć?

Barnes wbija wzrok w podłogę, gdy tylko znów na niego zerkam. Podnosi go na mnie dopiero po chwili, pełen niepewności i strachu, którego nie umie w żaden sposób ukryć. Opiera dłoń na blacie, jakby nawet siedząc potrzebował dodatkowego podparcia.

\- Pamiętasz... cokolwiek? - pytam, sam zdziwiony tym, że tak długo szukam odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów. - Wszystko... Wydaje się dziwne i odległe, ale wiem, kim jesteś. Wiem, że uciekliśmy ze szpitala. Wiem, że zabijam ludzi.

\- Buck... - wydycham z płuc długo wstrzymywane powietrze. - Pamięć to jedno. Ale to, co kiedyś robiłeś, to drugie. Nie możesz pozwalać swojej przeszłości definiować to, co jest teraz.

\- Nie mam na to wpływu, Steve. Nigdy nie miałem na to wpływu – odpowiada i przez moment mam dziwne, straszne uczucie, że już nic więcej mi nie powie.

Serce mi pęka, gdy patrzę na jego zmęczone, szkliste oczy, za każdym razem niewerbalnie pytające mnie, czy mogą na mnie spojrzeć, czy nie zostaną za to ukarane. Jakby Buck podświadomie i świadomie wiedział, że HYDRA zrobiła z niego jedynie zwierzę, bezrozumną maszynę do zabijania, że już nie jest człowiekiem i nie jest niczego wart, w szczególności mojej uwagi.

\- Pamiętam tylko jej oczy – mówi po chwili, wpatrując się daleko w przestrzeń, jakby przenosił się do zupełnie innego miejsca.

Marszczy brwi i długo mruga, po czym patrzy na mnie pytająco:

\- Nie pamiętam jej imienia.

\- Buck... - jęczę, na siłę chcąc przedłużyć ten moment, byle tylko nie zbliżać się do chwili, w której dowie się, że Nadię zamknięto w podwodnym więzieniu. Na polecenie rządu. I chociaż Dima chce ją ratować, to w podświadomości nas wszystkich tkwi ta niebezpieczna myśl. Prawda. Nasze szanse są znikome, a jej los może być od dawna przesądzony. Żadna siła nie wyciągnie jej z Raftu bez walki i bez ofiar.

\- Uratowała mnie... - Buck błądzi spojrzeniem, patrzy przeze mnie, szuka jakiegoś punktu, na którym mógłby się skoncentrować. - Ja się na nią rzuciłem... A ona mnie uratowała...

\- Uratowała nas wszystkich – dodaję pokrzepiająco, ale to właśnie dlatego teraz tkwi zamknięta głęboko pod wodą, sama, najpewniej zamknięta w doskonale strzeżonej izolatce. Boję się nawet pomyśleć o tym, jakie myśli teraz zaprzątają jej głowę. Czy żałuje tego, co zrobiła? Wątpię. Straciła niemalże wszystkich, ale mimo tego wciąż potrafiła znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco siły, aby kolejny raz czyjeś życie postawić przed swoim.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - wzrok Bucka znów koncentruje się na mnie, ale jestem za słaby na to, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Milczę, gdy on oczekuje ode mnie jedynie tych kilku słów. Prawdy. A ja nie potrafię mu jej powiedzieć.

…

 **NADIA**

Otwieram oczy z przerażającym bólem głowy. Początkowo waham się przed jakimkolwiek ruchem, ale podnoszę się na rękach i siadam na łóżku. Jakaś uczynna dusza przykryła mnie ciężkim kocem, który zrzucam jednym kopnięciem i ostrożnie wstaję z trzeszczącego łóżka. Trzymam ręce przygotowane do walki.

W pomieszczeniu panuje niemalże całkowity mrok, jakaś struga słabego światła wpada przez zasłonięte niekompletną żaluzją okno po mojej prawej. Robię krok do przodu i próbuję usłyszeć cokolwiek, co naprowadzi mnie na jakikolwiek trop.

Gdzie jestem? I czemu to nie jest Raft?

Potem przypominam sobie, jak dwie postacie pojawiły się znikąd na korytarzu podwodnego więzienia i cały mój wieloletni trening w Podziemiu nie zdał się na nic przy ogromie jakiejś magicznej siły, która powaliła mnie na ziemię. Czy HYDRA w końcu znalazła broń, która na mnie działa?

Czuję, że minęło dobre kilka dni od tamtych wydarzeń i w tej ciemności znajduję klamkę. Powoli i jeszcze ostrożniej otwieram drzwi.

Jestem w Siewiersku. Jestem w domu.

Przerażona puszczam klamkę i napinam całe ciało w gotowości do skoku. Przez kilkanaście sekund lustruję wzrokiem ciemną, brzydką podłogę, pomalowane żółtą farbą olejną ściany i kolejne drzwi w korytarzu, tak samo obdrapane i stare jak te, koło których stoję.

Wychodzę na korytarz i nie rozumiem, bo kilka dni temu spaliłam to miejsce. Dziewiętnaście lat mojego życia poszło z dymem razem z Rosanovem i wszystkim, co było dla mnie wszystkim. Miejsce, dla którego zrównałabym miasta z ziemią. Nie istniejące i to przeze mnie.

Schodzę po schodach, cały czas oglądając się wokół siebie. Mijam zbitą szybę, mijam cały wyglądający identycznie do reszty Bazy hol, stół, rozbitą butelkę po wódce, nawet niedomykające się drzwi wejściowe. Idę do kantyny, odwiedzam wszystkie magazyny z bronią. Schodzę w końcu do piwnicy, gdzie zastaję to samo krzesło, na którym siedział przywiązany Gorelov. Zapalam średniowieczne lampy i jedna z nich dalej mruga do mnie złowrogo. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej jestem w swoim domu. Wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jak zapamiętałam.

Baza jest pusta. Wzdrygam się, gdy mijam ogromny piec w głębszej części piwnicy. Od razu moja pamięć pokazuje mi, jak opierał się o niego biodrem Ilja Leonow, gdy czekał na nasz powrót z polowania i ciała, które resztkami sił zaciągniemy aż tutaj. Potem zawsze pomagał nam wrzucić je do środka i spalić, nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu po tych nieludzkich zbrodniach, które każdy z nas popełniał w gęstym, odciętym od świata lesie.

Las. Szybko opuszczam piwnicę i pozwalam w niej pozostać temu strasznemu wspomnieniu Leonowa. Kieruję się do drzwi frontowych. Na zewnątrz panuje mróz i uderza we mnie na długo zanim w ogóle zbliżam się do wyjścia.

Nie zabieram ze sobą żadnej z powieszonych na żelaznych wieszakach kurtek. Łapię za lodowatą, metalową klamkę i muszę odklejać od niej wnętrze dłoni. Na pierwszym stopniu od razu uderza we mnie niemiłosiernie zimny podmuch wiatru z tnącym mnie po twarzy śniegiem. Chłód doskwiera mi od pierwszych kroków, jakie robię w sięgającym połowy łydek śniegu. Podmuchy sprawiają, że włosy zasłaniają mi widok. Próbuję je zgarnąć i wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że znów sięgają moich łopatek.

Wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że coś jest nie tak.

Odwracam się i wzrokiem próbuję ogarnąć cały budynek Bazy, od którego oddaliłam się na zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Niepokojąco zbliżam się do granicy lasu.

Dom. Moje serce bije mocniej, gdy przesuwam spojrzeniem po tych murach i czuję dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Tęsknotę? Jak mogę tęsknić za miejscem, w którym właśnie się znajduję?

Bez wahania ruszam dalej, po drodze wpadając w jeszcze głębszy śnieg. Po dziesięciu minutach walki z białym, lodowatym puchem sięgającym ud przestaję czuć obie nogi, ale mimo to zagłębiam się w ciemnym, przerażającym lesie.

Na mojej drodze nie ma żadnych gałęzi, drzewa już dawno zrzuciły liście. Panująca tutaj przez większość roku zima zabija wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze. I nie tylko ona. W tym zapomnianym przez Boga zakątku nic nie było w stanie przetrwać wystarczająco długo. Ani dzikie zwierzęta nie przeżywały ciężkich, ciągnących się w nieskończoność zim, ani zakłady, w których miał miejsce wybuch, ani nawet Baza potężnego Podziemia. Nic tutaj nie przetrwa. To miejsce to czysta śmierć.

Staję i opieram się o zamarznięty pień drzewa, gdy przede mną na leśnej polanie pojawia się niewyraźny, ciemny kształt. Przypomina człowieka i zbliżam się do niego powoli, licząc, że postać nie usłyszy moich kroków. Czuję bicie serca w gardle i tyle głowy, gdy jestem już na tyle blisko, że mogę wyraźnie dostrzec scenę, która odgrywa się na moich oczach.

Pierwsza z dwóch osób leży na ziemi. Jej czoło zdobi wylotowa rana po postrzale z bliska, a na twarzy widzę rozbryzganą krew. Druga postać klęczy koło niej w całkowitym bezruchu, jakby sparaliżowana tym, co widzi u swoich stóp. Obie przykrywa już cienka warstwa śniegu.

Z każdym krokiem widzę dokładniej, czyje ciało leży zaledwie dwa metry ode mnie.

Po moim ciele rozchodzi się żywy ogień, gdy dostrzegam swojego ojca. A obok niego klęczy Barnes. Z pistoletem w dłoni.

Bez ostrzeżenia wstaje i powoli prostuje się, trzymając palec na spuście. Nerwowo przełykam ślinię i tłumię rodzący się wewnątrz mnie krzyk. James odwraca się przez ramię i robi krok do tyłu, ukazując mi zamarznięte ciało ojca w pełnej krasie.

Z moich ust wyrywa się urwany oddech, zaciskam zęby i kieruję spojrzenie na Zimowego Żołnierza.

Na jego zimnej, nieruchomej twarzy nagle pojawia się uśmiech. Słaby, koszmarny uśmiech, Barnes nie otwiera nawet ust, ale ja wiem, dlaczego się do mnie uśmiecha. Niemalże od razu przestaje.

Jego oczy są obce, szeroko otwarte, a z ust unosi się ciepły, biały oddech, który znika na tle czarnych, pogrążonych w mroku drzew.

Przez moment panuje cisza, a ja podchodzę do ciała ojca, cały ten czas czując na sobie wzrok postaci zbyt przypominającej mi Jamesa. Próbuję przywołać w myślach jego prawdziwy obraz, człowieka, którego uratowałam od własnego wyroku i dla którego złamałam rozkaz. Od tamtego czasu minęły całe wieki.

To on go zabił. Ale to nieprawda. Ojca zabił Leonow. Opętany czymś Leonow. Nie Barnes.

Czemu tamtego dnia nie posłuchałam ojca i nie zabiłam Zimowego Żołnierza?

Lufa pistoletu Buchanana kieruje się w moją stronę i pada strzał.

…

Budzę się z tego koszmaru tylko po to, aby ujrzeć, jak wiszącego na własnych związanych nadgarstkach Bartona okłada dwóch żołnierzy.

Potrząsam głową, próbując natychmiast odzyskać przytomność. Wywołuję jedynie jeszcze większy jej ból i zaciskam szczękę.

Clint bezwładnie zwiesza głowę i wiem, że muszę coś zrobić. Moje skrępowane nylonowym zaciskiem nad metalową rurą ręce zapomniały już, czym było krążenie, ale zaciskam palce i choć niewiele to daje, powoli czuję, jak krew z powrotem do nich napływa. Poruszam ścierpniętymi nogami i próbuję jedną z nich podnieść. Szarpię rękoma, upewniając się, że będę z nich mieć jakikolwiek pożytek. Zaciskam pieści i próbuję się podciągnąć, ale w tym samym momencie moje żebra przeszywa fala bólu i prostuję się, odchylając z bólu głowę aż po sam kark.

Czerwone oczy klarującej się przede mną postaci przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze. Jęczę i zaciskam powieki, walcząc z bólem. Tym razem widzę młodą dziewczynę bardzo wyraźnie. Nie może być dużo starsza ode mnie. Ma nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat, choć patrząc na szarą, ziemistą cerę jej ciało nosi w sobie bardzo starą duszę.

Tak jak ostatnim razem, dostrzegam ciemne, długie włosy i czarne linie na powiekach okalających jarzące się szkarłatem oczy. Jej twarz jest spokojna, jednak jej oczy wydają się być potwornie zmęczone. Widzę w nich swoje blade odbicie.

Dziewczyna błądzi spojrzeniem po mojej twarzy, po czym unosi dłoń i niemalże przykłada ją do mojego policzka. Kątem oka widzę długie, chude palce i coś, co ledwo jestem w stanie zauważyć – jej dłonie się trzęsą.

Boi się tak samo, jak ja.

\- Dokądś się wybierasz? - pyta mnie z wyraźnie dającym się usłyszeć wschodnioeuropejskim akcentem.

A potem koszmar wraca i znów budzę się w Siewiersku.

...

 **JAMES**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

3 maja, 13:12

Gorelov nie budzi się przez kolejne dwa dni, które spędzamy w przydrożnym motelu. Dmitrij Łagrow chodzi coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, za każdym razem mijając Steve'a z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Wilson przedłuża nam kolejną dobę pobytu, a ja wślizguję się do pokoju, w którym Tatiana siedzi przy łóżku Olega. Przy oknie swoje tradycyjne miejsce zajmuje wściekły Łagrow, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i marsową miną, której nie umiałbym powtórzyć nawet po wielu godzinach prób spędzonych przed lustrem.

Rosjanin piorunuje mnie spojrzeniem.

Cicho zamykam drzwi, jakbym mógł tym kogoś zbudzić, ale właśnie na to czeka cała nasza szóstka od tylu godzin.

\- Jak z nim? - pytam, chociaż próbując udawać, że Rosjanie rzeczywiście mi odpowiedzą. Czuję ich chłód, gdy tylko patrzę na sylwetki krwawicą ukształtowane w syberyjskim mrozie, silne ciała i widzę ciężar, jaki niosą na własnych barkach, ciężar dziesiątek zabitych osób i krew na tak młodych rękach.

Pomimo moich wątpliwości, słyszę melodyjny głos czarnowłosej agentki:

\- Lepiej.

I to wszystko, co od niej słyszę.

\- Musimy wrócić do rozmów o wydostaniu Nadii z Raftu – odzywa się potężnym tembrem Łagrow. - Nie możemy czekać z założonymi rękoma. Nie wiadomo, co tam z nią robią...

\- Poradzi sobie jeszcze przez kilka dni. Jak zawsze, Dima. Potem ją wyciągniemy – odpowiada mu Tereszczenko, równie silnym i ostrym tonem. - Nie przez takie rzeczy przechodziła w...

\- Nikt nigdy nie zamykał jej w cholernej celi pod wodą – ucina Rosjanin i odchodzi od okna. Mija mnie, idąc do wyjścia. Czuję lodowaty podmuch towarzyszący krótkiej styczności jego barku z moim, po czym z transu budzi mnie trzask drzwi. Kilka minut mija w całkowitej ciszy, aż moje serce uspokaja się i mogę niemalże usłyszeć równy, miarowy oddech Gorelova.

Tereszczenko wstaje i wygładza swój czarny sweter. Mija mnie z nieco mniej przerażającą miną i również opuszcza pomieszczenie, jakby dając mi niewerbalne przyzwolenie na spędzenie kilku minut przy nieprzytomnym od kilku dni Gorelovem.

W duchu obu im dziękuję. Waham się przed tym, czy powinienem koło niego siadać, ale w końcu cicho spoczywam obok rosłego Rosjanina. Zbyt przypomina mi to chwile, kiedy siedziałem tak obok rannej dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem i czuję bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Albo tam, gdzie powinno być.

\- Słuchaj... – mówię na tyle cicho, aby nikt stojący za drzwiami nie mógł mnie usłyszeć, ale na tyle głośno, że Oleg bez trudu mnie zrozumie. Jeśli oczywiście to słyszy. - Wiem, że potraktowali cię bardzo nieprzyjemnie w Siewiersku i to pewnie nie był pierwszy raz, ale... Musisz się obudzić, stary. Wiem, że wolałbyś przespać ten krytyczny moment i uwierz mi, ja też, ale mamy wspólny cel, ty i ja.

Twarz Gorelova nabrała już jakichś kolorów, nadal jednak pozostaje nieruchoma i spokojna, tak spokojna, że i mnie ogarnia poczucie dziwnie przyjemnej bezsilności i potworna niemoc, jakby już nic na tym świecie nie zależało ode mnie. Nic nie mogłem poradzić na zabranie Nadii, na jej znikanie, gdy musiała mnie zostawić, na śmierć jej rodziców, rozdzielenie z małą Joy, zabicie tylu niewinnych ludzi. Nic. Ale teraz mogę coś zrobić. Potrzebuję tylko kogoś, kto jest równie zdesperowany, jak ja. Patrzę na jego pogrążone w chorobliwym śnie ciało i z każdą sekundą czuję coraz większą potrzebę potrząśnięcia nim i brutalnego wybudzenia z tej pół-śpiączki.

\- Źli goście zabrali Nadię... A ja na to pozwoliłem. I teraz musisz mi pomóc ją odzyskać. Widziałem was wtedy, w Pentagonie...

Znów czuję nieprzyjemne ukłucie gdzieś w boku, tam, gdzie powinno znajdować się moje serce. Na samą myśl o Gorelovie całującym Nadię kolejny raz mi pęka. Ale muszę znaleźć w sobie siłę, aby to zaakceptować. I spróbować żyć z tą dewastującą mnie od środka wiedzą – Nadia kocha Gorelova. To już fakt. Widziałem, jak na siebie patrzą. Nie będę z tym walczył. Ale pamięć podpowiada mi, że ja też ją kocham. I będę walczył o nią z ludźmi, którzy mi ją odebrali.

Nie będę jednak stawał do pojedynku z Gorelovem, mogę przegrać. Pozwolę jej wybrać.

\- Rozumiem wszystko. I nie będę wchodził wam w drogę, jeśli ją stamtąd wyciągniemy. Nigdy nie powinienem. Zawsze byliście wy, nie powinienem się pojawiać między wami. Pozwolę jej podjąć decyzję. I pozwolę jej odejść, jeśli tego będzie chciała – mówię, jeszcze bardziej uzewnętrzniając swoje myśli.

Wstaję, dłużej nie siląc się na patetyczne wywody. Gorelov śpi, a ja równie dobrze mógłbym mówić do ściany. Chwytam za klamkę akurat w tym samym momencie, co Tatiana. Przepuszcza mnie, a gdy wychodzę na korytarz i kieruję się na schody, słyszę jej zaskoczony głos:

\- Oleg...

To imię powoduje, że w mojej głowie pojawia się niespodziewanie fala obrazów i wspomnień, jakbym nie miał ich już wystarczająco dużo przed oczami.

Wąskie, zwężone źrenice oczu, które tak dobrze znam, patrzą wprost na mnie. Rudy kosmyk włosów haczy o nos dziewczyny, której serce i całe ciało zostało zatrzymane pomiędzy dwoma upływającymi sekundami. Jej wzrok jest nieruchomo utkwiony we mnie, jakbym był jedyną rzeczą, która liczy się w tym ulotnym, a jednak trwającym nieskończoność momencie. Jakbym był centrum wszechświata, a ona patrzyła na mnie czując, że to właśnie na mnie powinna być skupiona cała jej uwaga.

Nadia.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem.

Nadia Swietłana Sołowjow.

Nie porusza się, gdy moja metafizyczna podobizna unosi dłoń i wsuwa kosmyk rozwianych, kręcących się od wilgoci włosów między palce. To jej włosy były pierwszą rzeczą, którą dostrzegłem tego dnia, gdy mnie uratowała. Odbijały zimne, surowe światło, ale jednocześnie rozpraszały je tak, że stawało się ciepłe, znajome, przyjemne. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.

Nie chciałem.

I tego nie zrobiłem.

Jej oczy to jedyna rzecz, którą pamiętam z jej twarzy. Niewyraźna, zamglona reszta znika, gdy tylko chcę je sobie z powrotem przypomnieć. Ale oczy Nadii patrzą na mnie tak intensywnie, że wszystko inne znika i pozostaje jedynie ich przerażone, napięte spojrzenie i niewytłumaczalna siła, która zmusza mnie, aby to w nich poszukiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Czemu rzuciłem się na nią w szpitalu? Pobudki moich niedawnych czynów nadal wydają się mgliste, jakbym nie do końca mógł kontrolować to, co robię. Jakby Nadię zaatakował ktoś inny, ktoś inny też znów został przez nią wyciągnięty ze szpitala, jakby kogoś innego kolejny raz bez wahania uratowała.

Nigdy nie powinienem jej na to pozwolić i stamtąd uciec. Nie powinienem jej zostawiać. I to przeze mnie tkwi teraz w więzieniu.

…

 **NADIA**

Otwieram oczy w Bazie. Tym razem jestem tego pewna.

Dotarcie do skraju lasu nie zajmuje mi długo. Zaciskam trzęsącą się z zimna czaszkę i znajduję dwie postacie na małym kawałku odsłoniętej ziemi, gdzie nie rosną żadne drzewa. Wszystkie je wycięliśmy, aby w czasie najgorszych zim nie zamarznąć w środku budynku. To była ostateczność – ktoś mógł przecież zobaczyć dym wydobywający się z komina.

Nigdy nie mogłam się przemóc i zaakceptować fakt, że najwięcej polowań zdarzało się zimą. Najwięcej ciał spaliliśmy zimą. Ile razy to właśnie ludzie HYDRY uratowali nas przed zamarznięciem?

Na samą myśl o tym przechodzą mnie ciarki.

Barnes wstaje, ale tym razem kieruje się prosto do mnie. Zatrzymuje się tak blisko, że uderza mnie jego zapach, tak znajomy i bezpieczny. Zamykam oczy, chcąc wrócić pamięcią do tych ulotnych chwil, w których mogłam poczuć jego ciało obok swojego i zapomnieć. O wszystkich. Choć na chwilę.

Wolną ręką wsuwa niesforny kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. Robi to tak powoli i ostrożnie, jak zwykle. Przez cały czas obserwuję jego twarz i głowę, którą wręcz niezauważalnie przechyla na bok. Widzę też, jak jego oczy zmieniają się pod wpływem patrzenia na mnie – krótki, szybki przebłysk tęsknoty i czegoś, czego nigdy nie umiałam nazwać, choć tak bardzo chciałam.

\- Ty go zabiłeś? - pytam słabym szeptem, bo na nic więcej nie stać teraz mojej krtani.

Barnes kiwa głową, zabierając dłoń. Moje serce szaleje w piersi, bo wiem, że może mówić prawdę. Wiem również, że dalej go kocham i nie umiem przestać. Przeze mnie wszyscy giną.

Czemu tamtego dnia nie posłuchałam ojca i nie zabiłam Zimowego Żołnierza? Jakbym już wtedy wiedziała, co zdarzy się później.

Jak mogłam pokochać mój własny cel? I uratować go przed śmiercią? O czym wtedy myślałam? O jego niewinności, o tym, że jest ktoś, kto może go uratować przed własnym sobą? Jak się później okazało, jak jestem tym kimś.

To musiałam być ja. Za to, że wtedy go nie zabiłam, że zabrałam go do Bazy, że...

Nie. Nie myślę tak. To nie są moje myśli. Te brednie podpowiada mi wiedźma HYDRY. Nie myślę tak. Nie wypiorą mi mózgu.

…

Budzi mnie mocny, siarczysty policzek. Potrząsam głową i otwieram oczy. Od razu na policzki skapują mi dwie gorące łzy. Moje całe ciało drży, a ja czuję chłód tak dotkliwy, że moje zęby uderzają o siebie i nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli.

Nie jestem już przecież w syberyjskim lesie, więc dlaczego jest mi tak zimno?

Nie jestem? Przed chwilą tam byłam.

Nie pozwolę im zrobić mi z mózgu papki. Nigdy.

Przede mną stoi czarna postać. Nie widzę jej twarzy, nie potrafię rozróżnić płci. Moja głowa zwisa z przodu i nie mam siły nawet na to, aby ją podnieść choć o milimetr. Z kącika ust ścieka mi ślina pomieszana z krwią z przegryzionego podczas krzyku języka.

...

Dlaczego krzyczałam? Przecież znów jestem w domu.

To ja krzyczałam?

Ktoś w ogóle krzyczał? Panuje tutaj taka cisza.

Ściągam z siebie koc i odkładam go na bok łóżka. Opieram dłoń na metalowej ramie, zaciskam ją, aby poczuć jej chłód. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do tego gestu, że odruchowo wykonywałam go niemalże codziennie.

Z szafki zabieram swój nieśmiertelnik, który musiałam zostawić tam wczorajszego wieczora razem z bronią. Wsuwam Makarova za pasek czarnych spodni z czterema kieszeniami – dwoma na udach i dwoma z tyłu. Wciągam na bose stopy ciężkie buty o rozmiar za duże, ale jak zwykle mocno je sznuruję i problem znika.

Pojawia się dopiero wtedy, gdy wychodzę na zewnątrz i buty niemalże od razu przemakają, a przenikliwy chłód świeżego śniegu dostaje się do środka i paraliżuje moje bose, zmarznięte stopy.

Zatrzymuję się tak nagle, jak bicie mojego serca. Marszczę brwi i sięgam po broń. Mimowolnie ciągnę za zamek pistoletu i lufę kieruję we własną stopę. Dlaczego chcę sama się postrzelić?

Kula wwierca się w moje ciało, a ja nie czuję nic, poza okropnym chłodem i wiatrem szastającym ze wszystkich stron. Jakby strzał nigdy nie padł.

Dlaczego nie czuję bólu?

...

 **STEVE**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _3 maja, 23:10_

Po entuzjastycznym przebudzeniu się Gorelova, obiecałem Dmitrijowi, że jutro wczesnym rankiem wrócimy do Waszyngtonu i zmusimy Starka do mówienia. Pomoże nam znaleźć położenie Raftu i dostać się tam jednym z jego śmigłowców. Przestały mnie obowiązywać normy moralne dotyczące jego osoby. Od kiedy współpracuje z rządem, przestał być też dla mnie wiarygodny. I utracił status przyjaciela.

Nie wiem, skąd we mnie tyle niechęci do jego osoby. Nie mogę wyrzucić z pamięci obrazu jego wściekłych, dzikich oczu i sposobu, w jaki mówił o Bucku, tego, ile było w nim pasji i nienawiści, chorej determinacji, aby go dopaść i zabić.

Po części jednak go rozumiem. Sam nie chciałbym się nigdy znaleźć w tym położeniu.

Moja głowa spoczywa na poduszce po raz ostatni w tym miejscu. Buck siedzi przy biurku i w nonszalanckiej pozycji wygląda przez okno. Nie odezwał się jeszcze ani słowem od mojego przyjścia.

\- Martwi cię fakt, że będziesz musiał spać ze mną w jednym łóżku? - pytam nieco ironicznie, chcąc rozładować panującą w tych czterech ścianach atmosferę. Wsuwam przedramię pod poduszkę, żeby go widzieć.

Bucky spontanicznie się uśmiecha. Kręci głową i zanim odpowiadam, na moment otwiera usta. Ten stary jak świat gest pamiętam ze wszystkich naszych nocowań w jego domu, gdy układał się na zdjętych z kanapy poduszkach i w ciasnym, brooklyńskim mieszkaniu zaczynał mi odpowiadać o jednej z blondwłosych dziewczyn, które widział tego dnia w mieście. Ja zahipnotyzowany jego głosem i sposobem, w który potrafił mówić nawet o tak codziennych rzeczach, patrzyłem na jego twarz i usta. I za każdym razem, gdy otwierał je na kilka sekund przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek, coś wewnątrz mnie się uśmiechało.

\- Jutro wyczyścisz mi buty za to, że to ty śpisz na kanapie – zawsze dodawał.

Buck zawsze był przy mnie. Zawsze był moim przyjacielem. Zawsze w osiedlowych maratonach bójek brał moją stronę i dokańczał wszelkie bijatyki rozpoczynane przeze mnie, po czym łapał mnie za koszulę i pomagał wstać małemu, słabemu dzieciakowi z rozkwaszonym nosem. Ile razy moja matka musiała mi go nastawiać i zszywać, ile razy Buck wtedy zawsze siedział obok mnie i albo się ze mnie śmiał, albo robiło mu się mnie szkoda i zaczynał opowiadać jeden ze starych żartów jego dziadka, które pamiętały poprzedni wiek.

Uśmiecham się na samą myśl o tamtym czasie, który spędziliśmy razem i zderzam się z rzeczywistością, porównując go do tego, co teraz jest dla nas wspólne.

Wojna z HYDRĄ. To nas teraz scala, sprawia, że przebywamy ze sobą. Nie przyjaźń, potrzeba bycia dla drugiego bratem. Wspólni wrogowie i to, jak bardzo jesteśmy w to wciągnięci.

\- Nie – mówi Buck. - Martwi mnie fakt, że strasznie chrapiesz przez sen.

Parskam śmiechem. Pamięta, że chrapię. Ciepło rozlewa się po całym moim ciele na samą myśl o tym.

\- A nie przez sen? - dodaję, zupełnie przełamując taflę lodu rosnącą między nami tego wieczoru.

\- Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby ją stamtąd wydostać – Buck diametralnie i niezwykle umiejętnie zmienia temat. A mnie przechodzi ochota na żarty.

Nadia. Niemalże zapomniałem.

\- Zrobimy – zapewniam go, próbując brzmieć przekonująco. Ale sam bym siebie nie przekonał.

\- To moja wina – dodaje.

Kręcę głową i siadam, zmuszając go tym samym, aby na mnie spojrzał. Robi to, ale oczy ma smutne.

\- To nie jest twoja wina. Nic nie jest twoją winą – chcę chociaż zabrzmieć pokrzepiająco, ale wiem, że poczucie winy u Bucka jest zakorzenione tak głęboko, że nawet ja nie jestem w stanie go stamtąd usunąć. - Buck, kiedy w końcu to zrozumiesz?

Przyjaciel długo nabiera powietrza do płuc i wygląda przez okno. Po szybie spływają wielkie krople deszczu. Znów pada.

\- Nigdy – odpowiada tak cicho, że prawie go nie słyszę.

\- To nie twoja wina – powtarzam.

\- Wiem – kiwa głową, spuszczając spojrzenie. - Ale to wciąż byłem ja. I to ja zabiłem tych wszystkich ludzi.

\- To nie byłeś ty – wchodzę mu w słowo. - To była HYDRA. Wykorzystali cię.

\- Kiedyś powiedzieli mi, że wcale nie musieli się starać, żeby zrobić ze mnie Zimowego Żołnierza – Buck zaczyna mówić z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Unosi brwi i wydycha powietrze nosem. Otwiera usta, ale po chwili znów je zamyka. - Jakbym był do tego stworzony.

Nie mogę tego słuchać.

\- Buck, przestań.

\- Może właśnie tym jestem – dodaje.

\- Przestań – mówię ostrzej.

James milknie. I ja również.

\- Pójdę sprawdzić, co u Gorelova – rzuca cicho i znika, zanim jestem w stanie choćby pomyśleć o rzuceniu słowa przepraszam.

…

 **NADIA**

\- Broni się – słyszę, gdy wokół mnie narasta szum i dziwne, mechaniczne popiskiwanie co pięć sekund. Przed oczami mam ciemność i pustkę, choć doskonale słyszę każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk wokół mnie.

Czuję ostry zapach środka odkażającego i poruszam głową. Przeskakują mi wszystkie kręgi szyjne i krzywię się, nie mając już nawet kontroli nad własnym przeciągliwym jękiem.

Przed czym się bronię?

Zmuszam swój zaspany, odmawiający posłuszeństwa mózg do wysiłku. Przed czym się bronię?

Serce skacze mi do gardła. Już wiem.

Nie wypiorą mi mózgu. Przed tym właśnie się bronię. Przed grzebaniem w mojej głowie.

Dlaczego nie zamknęli mnie tutaj tak po prostu? ''Mogą cię zamknąć tutaj. Tutaj nic nie możesz zrobić'' – słyszę słowa Clinta wypowiedziane zaraz przed tym, jak zjawił się cały oddział ubrany na czarno.

Clint. Wydaje mi się, że wypowiadam to imię. Gdzie on jest? Co z nim zrobili?

Czy to kolejne zagranie Wertz? Kim ona jest?

\- Już niedługo – odpowiada inny głos. Należy do innej kobiety, z pewnością nie jest to ta młoda czerwono oka wiedźma, która miesza mi w głowie.

Ale nie może robić tego z własnej woli. Ktoś przecież musi nią kierować. Ktoś z HYDRY, tej jednej rzeczy jestem pewna. Co chcą osiągnąć? Zamęczyć mnie własnymi wspomnieniami?

Sęk w tym, że to nie są moje wspomnienia, tylko ich zmieniona wersja. Wiedźma miesza mi w głowie, burzy to, co pamiętam. Po co?

\- Możesz ją złamać – dodaje ten sam głos. Wydaje się obcy, choć paradoksalnie skądś mogę go znać. Czy to właśnie tak brzmi Hekate Wertz? - Ale postaraj się bardziej. Już niedługo – znów powtarza.

Po co chcą mnie łamać?

Nie wypierzecie mi mózgu.

Zaciskam pięści i podnoszę głowę na tyle, że widzę dziewczynę od pasa w dół. Widzę jej chude, poznaczone wieloma bliznami nogi. Co to za jedna? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?

Nadia. Przypomnij sobie. Przypomnij sobie. Zmuszam się do tego ostatniego wysiłku. Co oni chcą zrobić?

Czuję, że dziewczyna znów się do mnie zbliża.

Mam już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

I dlatego mocniej zaciskam pięści i prostuję ciało. Otwieram oczy na tyle, aby móc ją zobaczyć. Z mojego gardła wyrywa się zwierzęcy pomruk, gdy unoszę nogi i przez moment wiszę tylko na skrępowanych rękach. Ból ciała powracającego do sprawności jest niemożliwy do wytrzymania.

Chcą mi wyprać mózg, żeby zrobić ze mnie broń. Tak, jak zawsze tego pragnęli.

Nigdy.

Kopię dziewczynę w mostek. Uderzenie odrzuca ją do tyłu tak mocno, że traci równowagę.

I wtedy pomiędzy jedną sekundą, a drugą, koło niej z nadludzką prędkością pojawia się druga nieznajoma postać. Chłopak ma białe włosy i łapie ją tuż zanim pozbawiona równowagi wiedźma pada na ziemię.

Jego mordercze spojrzenie kieruje się na mnie i nie mija nawet sekunda, gdy tamta już stoi, a on materializuje się centymetry ode mnie. Muszę już powoli wariować, bo przy każdym jego ponad świetlnym ruchu pojawia się błękitna, płynna aura.

Kosmici? Jestem pewna, że on też ma ten cudowny, wschodnioeuropejski akcent. Dam sobie uciąć rękę, że to Rosjanie. W takim wypadku przestają mnie dziwić ich umiejętności.

Młody mężczyzna wbija we mnie natarczywe, przerażające spojrzenie. Wiem, że za moment spadnie na mnie ultraszybkie uderzenie. Ale, co dziwne, wcale się tak nie dzieje.

Moje żebra odbierają zaś dosyć konkretne i wcale nie magiczne uderzenie kolbą. Zginam się, gdy z moich płuc zostaje wypompowane powietrze.

Nie zrobicie ze mnie broni. Nie udało wam się przez dziewiętnaście lat i teraz też wam się nie uda.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - białowłosy młodzieniec znika z mojego pola widzenia. Na pewno nie kieruje tego pytania do mnie.

Czuję, jak każde pojedyncze ścięgno i mięsień w moim ciele napina się, gdy przeszywa mnie fala milionów wbijających się w moje ciało igieł.

\- Wanda, dokończ to – pada polecenie od starszej kobiety.

Możesz spróbować, Wanda.

...

 **JAMES**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _3 maja, 23:34_

Tatiana kieruje mnie na dół, nie podnosząc wzroku znad broni, którą właśnie czyści motelowym ręcznikiem. Ci ludzie zawsze mają przy sobie co najmniej jeden gnat. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i zostawiam ich samych przy dwóch pistoletach. Jak najszybciej oddalam się od Łagrowa, który jasno dał mi do zrozumienia swoim spojrzeniem, że powinienem dla własnego dobra stamtąd znikać.

Oleg po przebudzeniu nie był w dobrym stanie. Można nawet powiedzieć, że było tak źle, że jeszcze ani słowem się nie odezwał. Z beznamiętną minął przyjął to, że jest w motelu na peryferiach Waszyngtonu, że został otruty aniliną, ale jego organizm się z tym uporał, że Tatiana wyjęła mu z szyi małe urządzenie Anthony'ego Starka. Że Nadia jest zamknięta w Rafcie.

Sam nie wiem, dlaczego teraz staję dwa metry za nim i wolę być tu, rozmawiać z człowiekiem, którego ostatni raz widziałem całującego Nadię, niż cieszyć się ulotnymi chwilami, które mogę spędzić ze Steve'm. Gorelov chociaż nie będzie mi próbował wmówić, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem i jedynie ofiarą tych złych. Może właśnie tego mi potrzeba. Mocnego wstrząsu, kogoś, kto trzaśnie mnie w twarz i powie, żebym w końcu przestał żyć własną traumatyczną przeszłością, bo nigdy nie będę w stanie ruszyć dalej. A muszę. Muszę wyciągnąć Nadię z Raftu, muszę choć spróbować błagać ją o wybaczenie za to, że ją zostawiłem, muszę zadbać o to, aby już nic złego nie przytrafiło się jej z mojego powodu.

Jeśli darowała mi życie to jestem zobowiązany się za to odwdzięczyć w każdy możliwy sposób. Wydostanie jej z podwodnego więzienia może być dobrym początkiem.

\- Nie umiesz się podkradać – mówi przyciszonym głosem Gorelov i choć brzmi to strasznie sarkastycznie, to jakaś część mnie uśmiecha się. W końcu coś powiedział i to dobry znak.

\- Przyszedłem ustalić szczegóły – odpowiadam, ostrożnie do niego podchodząc.

Oleg zerka na mnie. Szare tęczówki wlepiają we mnie nieustępliwe, twarde spojrzenie, pod którym miękną mi kolana. Teraz już wiem, że on nie darzy mnie nawet udawaną sympatią. Nie wiem, ile z tego, co wygadywałem przy jego łóżku słyszał, ale obawiam się, że dużo.

\- Wydostania Nadii z więzienia czy walki kogutów o jej względy? - pyta, opierając się łokciem na drewnianej tarasowej balustradzie. Przed nim rozciąga się widok na światła Waszyngtonu i niedające się ogarnąć wzrokiem pola uprawne. To wszystko psuje jednak rzęsista ulewa.

Jego słowa włączają ukryty we mnie przełącznik. A on uruchamia proces, którego nie potrafię zatrzymać. Zazdrość i gniew przejmują nade mną kontrolę.

Znów widzę ich dwójkę, jego dłoń w jej włosach, drugą rękę na jej talii i to, jak namiętnie ją całuje. Widzę to zbyt wyraźnie i serce znów zaczyna mi walić tak mocno, że jestem w stanie jedynie powstrzymać się przed użyciem bionicznej ręki.

Za to mój prawy sierpowy spada na jego cynicznie uśmiechniętą twarz za szybko, za mocno, bez żadnego pomyślunku i wahania.


	5. Rozdział 5

**JAMES**

To musiało się tak skończyć. Od samego początku podświadomie czułem, że taki właśnie będzie finał mojej znajomości z Gorelovem.

Rosjanin zatacza się na kolanach, łapiąc za zakrwawiony i być może przestawiony nos. Odsuwa dłoń od twarzy i patrzy na własną krew, której kilka kropel znalazło się na drewnianej podłodze tarasu.

Unosi zwierzęce spojrzenie na mnie. Krew wpada mu do ust, a ja ciężko oddycham i każda komórka mojego ciała krzyczy, że właśnie popełniłem ogromny błąd. Sprawdzanie swoich umiejętności w walce z Gorelovem to był bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł. Teraz mogę zapomnieć o jego pomocy.

Gorelov zaciska usta i wstaje, nawet przez moment nie tracąc równowagi. Wbija we mnie spojrzenie, a krwawienie z nosa powoli ustaje, jakby jego ciało już przyjęło do wiadomości, że po raz kolejny ta część ciała jest uszkodzona, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Przez te kilka chwil, podczas których i we mnie wzbiera gniew, żaden z nas nie chce ustąpić pierwszy. Czuję, jak napięcie sięga zenitu i za moment to on może rzucić się na mnie.

\- Nie wystarczy ci już walki? - pyta, ścierając krew z twarzy jednym szybkim ruchem ręki.

Otwieram usta, czując potrzebę wzięcia jeszcze głębszego oddechu. Oboje stąpamy teraz po bardzo niepewnym gruncie i nie wiem, jak to się skończy. Zaciskam metalową pięść, ale walczę ze sobą, żeby jej nie użyć.

\- Nie nawalczyłeś się wystarczająco, będąc kundlem HYDRY? - ponownie otwiera usta, a ja podejmuję lekkomyślną decyzję. Gratuluję sam sobie – właśnie wdaję się w walkę z rosyjskim agentem, którego od dzieciństwa szkolono do walki z takimi, jak ja.

Z gardłowym krzykiem skaczę na niego, ale Gorelov łapie moje bioniczne ramię i z niewyobrażalną siłą ściąga ja w dół, od razu kopiąc mnie w brzuch. Odrzuca mnie do tyłu, ale on nadal trzyma mnie wystarczająco mocno, żebym nie był w stanie się uwolnić.

W ruch idzie druga ręka, ale Gorelov uchyla się przed tym uderzeniem i łapie mnie jeszcze mocniej. Podnosi mnie bez żadnego problemu i pcha w stronę schodków. Metr od nich zakładam nogę na jego kolano i ciągnę do siebie, przewracając Rosjanina. Pada na plecy, a ja mam niepowtarzalną okazję na oswobodzenie się.

Oleg odpowiada potężnym kopnięciem w brzuch, które zwala mnie z nóg. Z impetem wpadam na drewniane schodki i szybuję w dół, na sam środek pokaźnej kałuży. Upadek na moment mnie ogłusza.

Zasłaniam się ręką i koszulką ścieram wodę z błotem z twarzy. Wypluwam ślinę i podnoszę się akurat w momencie, w którym Gorelov znajduje się tuż nade mną. Krzyżuję przedramiona i blokuję uderzenie, po raz drugi go podcinając. Oleg wpada w kałużę, ja dźwigam się na kolana i napieram na niego całym swoim ciałem. Udaje mi się wystosować dwa uderzenia, ale głowa Rosjanina nawet się nie przechyla, gdy odbiera moje ciosy. Zrzuca mnie z siebie i teraz to on dusi mnie swoim wielkim, zahartowanym w walce ciałem. Łapie moje obie ręce swoją jedną, przyciska je do ziemi łokciem i chwyta mnie za szyję, podnosząc do góry. W moment już jest za moimi plecami, a jego ramię ściska moją szyję tak mocno, że niemal natychmiast tracę oddech.

Oleg szarpie moim ciałem i wciska je w rozmokłą ziemię.

\- Już ci wystarczy?! - wrzeszczy prosto do mojego ucha. Na tarasie pojawia się jakiś ruch.

Nie odpowiadam, nie tylko z powodu braku powietrza w płucach. Łapię jego przyduszające mnie ramię bionicznymi palcami i ściskam je tak mocno, Że Gorelov wyje. Gdy tylko lekko mnie puszcza, biorę pełen zamach łokciem. Ciało Rosjanina rozchlapuje wodę z kałuży na wszystkie strony.

Wstaję i kopię go w twarz, gdy tylko próbuje się podnieść. Oleg łapie się za nos i krzyczy, mają usta zanurzone w wodzie. Jednak równie szybko wstaje.

\- Oleg! - słyszę paniczny krzyk Tatiany i już wiem, że za moment będę miał trzech przeciwników, a nie jednego. I nie napawa mnie to zbytnim entuzjazmem.

Moja uwaga skupia się na zmierzającej w naszym kierunku Rosjance, zamiast na nadlatującej pięści Gorelova. Jednak w porę się schylam i łapię ją, a kiedy Oleg cofa ją z powrotem do gardy, oddaję mu z nawiązką. Zatacza się, ale mocno się zapiera i pochyla ciało, wyrzucając ręce do przodu.

Raz. Zasłaniam się przed sierpowym. Drugie uderzenie ślizga się po moim metalowym ramieniu i Gorelov z głośnym sykiem zabiera pięść. Uderzam go prosto w brzuch.

Kiedy tylko klęka na jednym kolanie, momentalnie próbuje kopnąć mnie z boku. Blokuję to kopnięcie i przewracam go. Zerkam za plecy Rosjanina i widzę, że Łagrow łapie Tatianę i odciąga ją z powrotem w kierunku motelu. Wypluwam z ust krew, zauważając, że na taras wybiega również Steve, a zaraz za nim Sam. Widzi ich też Łagrow, który bez wahania przesuwa Tatianę za siebie, odgradzając Kapitanowi Ameryce i Falconowi ewentualną drogę do niej.

Za kolejne zagapienie płacę wysoką cenę. Łokieć Gorelova nadlatuje od dołu i wygina moją głowę niemalże o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Uderzam potylicą o cokół budynku. Otwieram usta z jękiem i łapię się za głowę. Nad sobą widzę wychylającego się przez balustradę Steve'a. Dzieli nas może półtora metra w linii prostej. Boję się, że zaraz stamtąd wyskoczy i spadnie prosto na Gorelova, mieszając się do tej walki gladiatorów.

Gorelov staje nade mną z wyszczerzonymi jak dzikie zwierzę zębami i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Przez moment wiem, że zbliża się nieuchronny koniec mojego żywota – za moment uderzy po raz ostatni i rozmaże mój mózg na ścianie motelu pod Waszyngtonem.

Jednak on odwraca się do Łagrowa i Tatiany, po czym zerka na gotowego do skoku Steve'a i w końcu znów na mnie. Próbuję podeprzeć się ręką, ale jestem zbyt ogłupiony ciosami, które dostałem, więc moja ręką ześlizguje się z powrotem na mokre błoto.

Dyszę tak ciężko, że sprawia mi to realny ból. Moja skóra płonie, w kilku miejscach czuję, jak krwawię, a z nosa ciurkiem cieknie mi płyn o wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym, metalicznym zapachu.

\- Wystarczy – odzywa się Gorelov, robiąc duży krok do tyłu. - Nie wiem, czemu pomogłem ci wejść do helikoptera tamtego dnia.

Wspomnienie dnia, w którym rzekomo zginął razem z płonącą anteną wywołuje we mnie dreszcz.

\- Żałujesz? - warczę.

Gorelov spogląda na Steve'a jeszcze groźniej, ale to nie do mnie kieruje następne słowa:

\- Niech zachowa siły na walkę z HYDRĄ – nawet na mnie nie zerka. - Od teraz lepiej pilnuj swojego kundla.

Odwraca się i zostawia mnie leżącego w błocie. Wraca do Tatiany i Łagrowa, ale mija ich bez słowa i mimo ogólnego poruszenia, wraca do środka z wodą i błotem kapiącym z jego ubrania. Zaraz za nim rusza zszokowana Tatiana, kilka razy wołając za nim i Łagrow, niesilący się już nawet na kolejne mordercze spojrzenie.

Tak właśnie nasza szóstka została podzielona na dwa wrogie sobie obozy z tym samym celem do osiągnięcia.

Steve pojawia się obok mnie zdecydowanie szybciej, niż jestem w stanie to zauważyć.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - pyta mnie, gdy razem z Samem zawieszają sobie moje ręce na szyjach i podnoszą z ziemi. - Buck... Jezu... O co poszło?

Początkowo nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. W mojej głowie rozbija się tylko jedna myśl – że Gorelov jest silniejszy ode mnie i przed momentem mógł pozbyć się problemu o moim imieniu. Ale tego nie zrobił. Już kolejny agent Podziemia okazał mi litość.

Zasypiam zaraz po tym, jak Sam kończy bolesne i nie do końca przeze mnie zapamiętane opatrywanie ran bitewnych.

…

 **NADIA**

Zimowy Żołnierz. Czemu go nie zabiłam? Dlaczego go oszczędziłam? Jak mogłam go pokochać?

\- Nadia – słyszę głos dochodzący z bardzo daleka. Kilometry dzielą mnie od osoby, która wypowiada moje imię. - Kto zabił twojego ojca?

Zimowy Żołnierz? Czy to on zabił mojego ojca? Tak podpowiada mi moja pamięć. To ona podsuwa mi obraz ciała ojca z dziurą w czole i stojącego nad nim zabójcę HYDRY.

Czy to prawda? Czy tylko chora projekcja mojego zmęczonego umysłu?

Czuję, jak krople potu osiadają na moim czole i karku, jak spływają po moich plecach. Raz po raz przechodzą mnie zimne dreszcze, po chwili czuję zaś, jakby ktoś dmuchał na mnie rozżarzonym powietrzem.

Nie wiem, czy mam jeszcze ręce. Nie czuję nic od barków w górę i od pasa w dół. Doskonale zaś wiem o tym, jak posiniaczone mam żebra. To muszą być bardzo świeże siniaki. Po kilku godzinach zaczynają już znikać.

\- Kto zabił twojego ojca? - ponownie słyszę to pytanie.

Ale prawda wraca do mojego umysłu szybciej, niż jestem to w stanie dostrzec. Odpowiadam słabym, charkotliwym głosem:

\- Ilja Leonow.

Nie jestem w stanie otworzyć oczu, choć wciąż płyną z nich łzy. Zastygają dopiero na moich policzkach. Moja cała skóra płonie. Nie reaguję już nawet na całą serię mocnych uderzeń kolbą karabinu w żebra. Słyszę jedynie, jak jedno z nich chyba ulega tej potwornej sile i pęka.

\- Zła odpowiedź – przekonuje mnie głos. Ale wiem, że odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Nie tego ode mnie oczekują. Przecież piorą mi mózg.

Nie wiem nawet, ile minęło czasu od... Od czego?

Gdzie w ogóle jestem? Kim są ci ludzie? I czemu łamią mi żebra? I czemu mi?

Kim _ja_ jestem?

Nie mam czasu, aby się choć chwilę nad tym zastanowić. Ból odbiera mi zdolność myślenia i każdą inną zdolność.

…

Otwieram oczy, obudzona dziwnym, jasnym błyskiem padającym z okna. Przez moment muszę mrużyć powieki, ale podchodzę do okna i uświadamiam sobie, że właśnie widzę pierwsze tej zimy promyki słońca. Odbija je gruba warstwa śniegu.

Zakładam te same ubrania, które zdjęłam z siebie wczoraj, gdy słyszę, jak zza nieszczelnego okna dochodzi przeraźliwy krzyk. Wyglądam przez szybę i przez chwilę szukam źródła tego dźwięku, wciągając przez głowę stary, podziurawiony sweter.

Wybiegam na zewnątrz, gdy tylko dostrzegam, jak na środku naszego zamarzniętego zbiornika retencyjnego pojawia się mała kra, a na jej środku ubrany jedynie w spodenki chłopiec.

Mocuję się z drzwiami, bo jestem jeszcze dzieckiem i ciężko mi dosięgnąć do potężnej klamki, ale w końcu otwieram je i wybiegam na zewnątrz. Już nie widzę ani kry, ani chłopca.

Zapomniałam nawet założyć butów. Moje bose stopy biegną po śniegu, aż czuję pod nimi twardy lód. Ślizgam się na nim, aż w końcu się przewracam i sunę po gładkiej tafli przez kilka metrów. Staję dopiero na granicy, na której warstwa lodu się złamała i zaglądam pod wodę. Zauważam w niej jakiś ruch.

Wskakuję do lodowatej wody i od razu moje płuca odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Ściskają się i od pierwszych sekund spędzonych w zbiorniku czuję poważny brak powietrza. Mimo tego nie wiem, ile czasu spędzam pod wodą szukając chłopca i jak głęboko nurkuję, ale w końcu moja dziecięca dłoń natrafia na jego śliskie, zimne ramię i resztką sił udaje mi się wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Zauważam, że z Bazy wybiega mój ojciec i Ilja, który w pośpiechu ściąga z wieszaka długi kożuch. Zmierzają w naszym kierunku, a ja z wysiłku aż zaciskam zęby, ale wyszarpuję chłopca z wody i dwukrotnie uderzam swoimi złączonymi piąstkami w jego pierś.

Wypluwa z ust wodę i przewraca się na bok, szeroko otwierając oczy. Przyglądam się jego twarzy jeszcze uważniej – otwarte, sine usta i duże ze strachu oczy – mające intensywny, szary kolor, jakby ktoś wsypał świeży popiół do tęczówek tego chłopca.

\- _Kak tebya zovut?_ \- pytam go, gdy on próbuje usiąść i zaczyna się niemiłosiernie trząść. Jeszcze zanim mój ojciec pojawia się koło nas i Ilja zarzuca kożuch na ramiona niemalże nagiego, zamarzającego chłopca, słyszę jego wystraszony, choć pewny siebie głos:

\- Oleg.

Pierwsze dni po jego znalezieniu cały czas jeden ze starszych agentów pilnuje wejścia do pokoju, w którym położono chłopca. Strasznie ciekawa nowego przybysza Tatiana wymyśla milion sposobów na dotarcie do środka i obejście tej komicznej straży, ale zawsze upominam ją i wtedy wykonuje ten swój gest – unosi brwi i otwiera usta, spuszczając spojrzenie aż do samej ziemi. Prycha głośno i przez kilka minut jest na mnie śmiertelnie obrażona.

Ale nigdy nie nadchodzi dzień, w którym to ja jakimś cudem przemykam koło nieobecnego przez zaledwie kilka minut Sabitova, a Oleg na samym wejściu mówi, też chciałby poznać moje imię.

W nocy w Bazie pojawia się zamaskowany człowiek i na moich oczach morduje wszystkich, zostawiając tylko Olega i mnie.

Potrząsam głową, gdy przychodzi czas i na Olega. Obserwuję broń, którą mężczyzna trzyma w metalowej ręce i próbuję zapamiętać każdy szczegół czerwonej, sowieckiej gwiazdy, która widnieje na jego ramieniu.

Nie zabija mnie. A przynajmniej nie strzela mi w głowę. Jednak pozbawia mnie życia, rozkazując patrzeć na każdą kolejną egzekucję. Zabija mojego ojca, zabija Leonowa, Elizawetę. Z jego ręki ginie Tatiana, Oleg, Łagrow i Woronow i wszyscy inni agenci, którzy tamtego dnia byli w Bazie.

Ale nie ja. Przechodzę jedynie ze stanu życia na stan egzystencji.

Napastnik zostawia mnie samą wśród zakrwawionych ścian i leżących wokół mnie pocisków. Zostawia osierocone, osamotnione dziecko i ciała ludzi, za których bez wahania bym zginęła.

Ale to przecież nieprawda. Oleg wciąż żyje. Tatiana i Łagrow też. Dlaczego ja myślę inaczej?

…

Tym razem budzę się w pełni świadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Otwieram usta i wypluwam ślinę z domieszką krwi. Odchylam głowę do tyłu i słyszę, jak przeskakują mi po kolei wszystkie kręgi.

Szeroko się uśmiecham, bo wiem, że pomimo ogromnego wysiłku, jaki wiedźma wkłada w wypranie mi mózgu, nie idzie jej za dobrze.

\- Zapomniałaś mnie zapytać, kto zabił mojego ojca – mruczę pod nosem, nie widząc za dużo. Obraz wciąż mi się zamazuje i nie mogę polegać teraz na tym zmyśle. Znów się uśmiecham, aż czuję, jak przede mną pojawia się białowłosy mężczyzna, bo jego ciepły oddech można odczuć nawet będąc w moim stanie.

\- Lepiej siedź cicho – odzywa się, a ja świętuję mały triumf, bo ma niemalże identyczny akcent, jak tamta dziewczyna.

\- Nie sądzę – kręcę głową i uśmiecham się mu prosto w twarz. Ściąga brwi i nic nie mówi, choć ja mam do niego wiele pytań. - Skąd się tu wzięliście, dzieci?

Mój głos przypomina bardziej urywany oddech starszego człowieka po wejściu po schodach, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Dyszę prosto na tego młodego człowieka i nie mam już żadnych oporów. Wiszę na własnych nadgarstkach, bo nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa wiele lat temu.

Mój wzrok na krótką chwilę odzyskuje ostrość i widzę rysy chłopaka stojącego przede mną – prosty nos, dosyć wąskie usta i podkrążone oczy, pod którymi tworzą się sine, ciemne plamy. Dzieli nas może dwadzieścia centymetrów, ale doskonale utożsamiam się z jego zmęczeniem i równie smutnym spojrzeniem, jakie miała wiedźma. Jego oczy chociaż nie świecą na czerwono – są niebieskie, niemalże karykaturalnie błękitne i niespokojnie patrzą na mój każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch.

\- Jak przeproszę za to, że kopnęłam twoją dziewczynę, to powiesz mi, skąd się urwaliście? - pytam, nonszalancko trzęsąc głową.

\- To moja siostra – odpowiada, a ja jestem dosyć zdziwiona, że w jego głowie zaszedł jakiś proces myślowy. Wydawało mi się, że umie jedynie morderczo na mnie patrzeć i rzucać różne wschodnioeuropejskie groźby.

Unoszę brwi, udając, że to cokolwiek wnosi do naszej rozmowy.

\- Mhm – mruczę, kiwając głową. - Czemu więc jesteś tu ze swoją siostrą? Nie wyglądacie mi na szalonych zwolenników radykalnych metod HYDRY – opieram głowę na prawym ramieniu i nieco przymykam oczy, czując, jak mój żołądek wykonuje pełen obrót, a ciało woła choć o odrobinę snu.

Nie mam się raczej o co martwić. Wiedźma zaraz znów pośle mnie w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Mamy misję – słyszę jego poważny ton i parskam śmiechem. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale jego osoba mnie wyjątkowo bawi.

\- Przejęcie władzy nad światem? - pytam spod przymrużonych powiek. Powoli tracę przytomność. - Świetnie. HYDRA wam z pewnością pomoże.

\- HYDRA pomogła nam bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny kiedykolwiek chciał – ostro kontruje młodzieniec.

Wciąż kiwam głową. Umysł tego człowieka jest już zbyt zainfekowany ideologią HYDRY, abym ja mogła cokolwiek zmienić. Mój zaś jest już zbyt zmęczony, aby dalej stawiać opór. Boję się, że jeśli teraz zasnę, obudzę się jako nowy Zimowy Żołnierz.

\- Co takiego dla was zrobili? - mamroczę niewyraźnie, ale on musi mnie jeszcze rozumieć.

\- Dali nam siłę, dzięki której odpłacimy się naszym...

Przestaję słyszeć, co mówi, choć chciałabym, żeby wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego dwójka tak młodych osób, rodzeństwo, jest pod rozkazami HYDRY. I jakim cudem ona grzebie mi w głowie, a on łamie podstawowe zasady fizyki.

Tracę świadomość stopniowo. Słyszę jeszcze jedynie dźwięk zbliżających się obcasów i głos wiedźmy:

\- Pietro... Zostaw ją... Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin...

Wanda i Pietro. Kim wy jesteście?

…

 **STEVE**

 _Ray Haven, Greenbelt_

 _4 maja, 06:15_

Nie byłby dla mnie zaskoczeniem fakt, że rano po naszych rosyjskich towarzyszach i jednym z samochodów zaparkowanych na motelowym parkingu nie byłoby już śladu, jednak piętnaście minut po szóstej rano słyszę donośne pukanie do drzwi naszego pokoju. Dźwigam się z łóżka i zmuszam do natychmiastowego przebudzenia.

Za progiem widzę Olega Gorelova. Wydaje mi się jeszcze większy, niż w nocy, gdy stał nad Buckiem i sekundy dzieliły mnie od rzucenia się na niego. Nie wiem, czy właśnie to podpowiadał mi zdrowy rozsądek, ale obawiam się, że ta decyzja byłaby opłakana w skutkach.

Rosjanin mierzy mnie zimnym spojrzeniem. Z pewnością nie przyszedł tu z własnej woli. Łączy nas ten sam cel do osiągnięcia i nieważne jest, kto jest temu przeciwny – musimy połączyć siły, bo razem mamy większe szanse.

\- Wyjeżdżamy za piętnaście minut – oznajmia. Nie wiem, czy ma na myśli ''ich'', czy ''nas''.

Spogląda do środka pokoju. Musiał zauważyć, że Buck całą noc spał obok mnie. Jeden kącik jego ust bez ostrzeżenia wędruje do góry. Unosi brew.

\- Widzisz tu drugie łóżko? Albo chociaż kanapę? - ubiegam jego pytania.

\- Wolałbym spać na ziemi – odpowiada, patrząc mi w oczy, po czym odwraca się z rozbawioną miną i znika w korytarzu, przelotnie zerkając na mnie przez ramię.

Przez moment stoję jeszcze w progu z jedną ręką trzymającą klamkę i kręcę głową, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie, jakim cudem właściwie trafiłem pod jeden z dach z trzema Rosjanami, przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, któremu przez siedemdziesiąt lat prano mózg i byłym żołnierzem.

Budzę Bucka i widzę jego niezadowoloną minę, gdy siada na łóżku z rozciętą dolną wargą i sinym lewym łukiem brwiowym.

\- Nie jest tak źle – rzucam, przyglądając się jego twarzy w drodze do łazienki. Mimowolnie się uśmiecham, a Barnes kręci głową i przedrzeźnia mój głupawy uśmieszek. - Powiesz mi, o co wam poszło? - rzucam z łazienki, przemywając twarz zimną wodą.

Nie usłyszałem jeszcze ani jednej wersji. Wiem, że coś między nimi dwoma jest wyraźnie na rzeczy i mogę się jedynie domyślać, że chodzi o Nadię. Wiele razy widziałem, w jaki sposób patrzy na Olega – w ten sam sposób zawsze patrzył na mnie Buck, gdy byłem jeszcze kilkadziesiąt centymetrów niższy i kilkadziesiąt kilo lżejszy, gdy wydawało mu się, że nie zauważam tych długich, intensywnych spojrzeń i cienia zadowolenia na twarzy, uśmiechu, który od razu pojawiał się, kiedy zaczynałem mówić.

Ale poza Nadią i Olegiem wiele razy moją uwagę zwracało to, jak Buck patrzy na Rosjankę. Ile razy rzucał jej pełne tęsknoty i zaangażowania spojrzenie, ile razy zerkał na nią, gdy ona była pochłonięta czymś innym.

Nie jest mi wcale tak ciężko uwierzyć w to, że właśnie Nadia stała się iskrą, która rozpaliła między nimi wczorajsze ognisko. Buck w latach młodości był skłonny do bójek o którąś ze szkolnych piękności, ale nie wiem, czy pozostało w nim cokolwiek z tamtych lat.

Karcę sam siebie za takie myślenie. James jest dalej tym samym człowiekiem. Zmieniły się po prostu okoliczności.

\- To skomplikowane – wymijająco odpowiada Buck.

\- Co jest takie skomplikowane? - drążę mu dziurę w brzuchu, wracając z łazienki. Próbuję chociaż w jakimś stopniu pościelić łóżko przed naszym wyjazdem, robić cokolwiek, byle nie stanąć na środku pokoju i czekać na jego odpowiedź.

Buck ciężko wzdycha i wstaje.

\- Odzwyczaiłem się chyba od wygłaszania żalów – mówi i smutno się uśmiecha. - Miałem na to jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat.

\- Buck, wiesz, że... - zaczynam, ale mi przerywa.

\- Wiem – kiwa głową. - Ale HYDRA nieco zmieniła moje priorytety. I kiedy w końcu byłem... - przez chwilę szuka właściwego słowa, ale wypowiada je bez przekonania, z lekką odrazą. - Wolny... Wtedy ją zobaczyłem i poczułem, że może... Że może jest szansa na to, że ten zły sen się skończył. Że ona może mi pomóc.

Czuję ukłucie w sercu i nie umiem się powstrzymać.

\- Nie próbowałeś _mnie_ szukać.

\- Nie chciałem rujnować ci życia samym sobą – unika mojego spojrzenia. - Wiem, że to brzmi źle. Ale teraz już bym tego nie zrobił. Szukałbym cię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Początkowa uraza znika, gdy tylko słyszę ostatnie słowa. Wypełnia mnie przyjemne ciepło. W końcu usłyszałem to na głos. W końcu mogę być pewien, że tak właśnie uważa Buck, że mi ufa i wie, że może na mnie polegać. O nic więcej nie proszę.

\- Ja zacząłem – dodaje, jakby czuł, że musi mi się przyznać, że to on sprowokował wczorajszą bójkę.

\- Domyślałem się – przyznaję, próbując się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale nie odpowiada.

\- Pewnie nie powinienem, ale... - Buck zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami i widzę, że już chce wychodzić. Przystaje jednak, aby dokończyć. Odwraca się do mnie, lecz wciąż na mnie nie patrzy, za to wbija wzrok w ziemię, a ja boję się tego, co chce powiedzieć. - Widziałem, jak Gorelov całował Nadię. I coś we mnie zawrzało.

\- Kochasz ją – mówię, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad sensem tych słów. Ale podświadomie wiem, że to właśnie jest prawda. I dlatego twarz zarówno Gorelova, jak i Bucka są dziś opuchnięte.

Obaj muszą ją kochać.

Buck odpowiada mi skinieniem głowy, po czym odczekuje jeszcze kilka sekund i wychodzi.

…

 **NADIA**

Gorące łzy spływają po moich policzkach tuż przed tym, jak ostrze noża rozcina skórę na mojej dłoni i nylonowy zacisk, który krępował moje nadgarstki nad rurą. Moje bezwładne ciało opada na zimną posadzkę i zderza się z metalem.

Trwam w tej pozycji całe wieki. Nic wokół mnie się nie zmienia. Jestem tylko ja, moje zamknięte oczy, urwany oddech i wszechobecny ból. Boli mnie każda część ciała, jakbym nie poruszała nią od bardzo długiego czasu.

Ktoś przerzuca moje na wpół przytomne ciało na plecy i ciągnie je przez kilka metrów. Kto? I gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

\- Nadia – słyszę nad sobą donośny żeński głos. Znam go. Słyszałam go tak niedawno.

Zmuszam się do otworzenia oczu pomimo bólu, jaki teraz czuję. Z moich ust wyrywa się głośny jęk, gdy podnoszę głowę, aby spojrzeć, kto jest właścicielem tego głosu.

Mogę go dopasować tylko do jednej osoby. Ale to zbyt nierealne, choć wszystko wydaje mi się teraz możliwe. W mojej głowie, oprócz ostrego, pulsującego bólu, jest ogromna dziura. Niewiele pamiętam, wszystkie myśli uciekają mi zanim zdążę je choćby zacząć gonić, ale ten głos pamiętam zbyt dobrze, aby móc go pomylić.

\- Takie właśnie imię ci wybrałam, kiedy się urodziłaś – dodaje postać ubrana w biały kombinezon z szerokimi nogawkami. Kobieta ma na nogach wysokie buty, a na piersi przypiętą broszkę w kształcie ptaka.

Rozpoznanie jej twarzy zajmuje mi dłużej, niż zrozumienie, co to za ptak.

Słowik.

Nade mną staje moja matka. To jej twarz, ale wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Ma inny kolor włosów i jest chorobliwie blada.

Zaciskam powieki i próbuję uspokoić oddech choćby odrobinę. Chcę szybko zapomnieć o tym, co właśnie widzę. Mój mózg płata mi figle i nie pracuje już tak, jak powinien. Moją matkę otruto w ataku na bazę wojskową w Winchester, ostatni raz widziałam ją podłączoną do aparatury, która oddychała za nią. Jej mózg obumarł. Ona nie żyje.

Nie żyje. Nie może teraz przede mną stać.

Kręcę głową. Ból wiszenia na własnych rękach przez dziesiątki godzin jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, co rodzi się w samym środku mnie, gdy ona zbliża się i wygląda zupełnie jak moja matka.

Czy Varvara Sołowjow była agentem HYDRY?

Była. Zmarła. Nie może tu być. To tylko moja chora głowa, to tylko...

\- Najpierw chciałam dać ci na imię Hope, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić. Było zbyt amerykańskie. A ty zawsze miałaś pamiętać, kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz, nawet jeśli ojciec zatruwał cię kłamstwami przez tyle lat – kontynuuje.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką – z mojej krtani wydostaje się charkot zupełnie nieprzypominający mojego głosu. Brzmię jak zranione, umierające zwierzę i tym teraz właśnie jestem.

\- Owszem, jestem. Zawsze byłam twoją matką – odpowiada, stając zaledwie dziesięć centymetrów ode mnie. - Mam wiele imion. Varvara. Ludmiła. Hekate.

Moje odmawiające posłuszeństwa serce jeszcze raz skacze mi do gardła, gdy ona odkrywa przede mną wszystkie karty. Nie myliłam się co do niczego. To wszystko to straszna prawda.

Zmuszam swoje zwiotczałe ciało do ruchu. Ale dźwigam się na nogi za szybko i zataczam się tak mocno, że łapie mnie dwóch jej ludzi i przytrzymuje. Co za uprzejmość.

\- Więc to ty? - pytam, ciężko dysząc i słaniając się na nogach. - W szpitalu? To byłaś ty?

\- To cały czas byłam ja – odpowiada, lekko przechylając głowę w lewo.

\- Czemu nam wtedy pomogłaś? - ledwo podnoszę głowę, mówiąc zupełnie bez składni i bez sensu. Mam tak wiele pytań, a tak mało czasu, zanim znów padnę na ziemię, albo powieszą mnie na metalowej rurze i od nowa zaczną robić coś, czego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Kiedy konkretnie było to ''wtedy''? Pamięć poważnie mnie zawodzi. I o co właściwie mi chodziło jeszcze przed sekundami?

W głowie mam tylko dwa słowa. Zimowy Żołnierz. I ogromne dziury.

\- Wszystko, co zrobiłam, ma większy sens, niż może ci się wydawać – podchodzi do mnie i robi coś, co powoduje, że całe moje ciało spina się, a z piersi wyrywa się szloch. Wsuwa kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. Zamyka usta i spogląda na mnie niemalże z niewymuszoną troską. - Ale już niedługo to wszystko się skończy i wrócisz do nas.

Ściągam brwi i wlepiam spojrzenie w jej buty. Kręcę głową niemalże przez cały czas, jakbym dawała wszystkim tu zebranym niewerbalne sygnały, że nie zgadzam się na nic, o czym mówią. Nie. Do nikogo nie będę wracać.

Nie pamiętam nawet, do kogo miałabym wracać. Gdyby kobieta stojąca przede mną nie przypomniała mi mojego imienia, jego też bym nie pamiętała.

\- Jesteś moim dzieckiem, ale naszym wspólnym dziełem – dodaje, palcem wskazującym unosząc mój podbródek. - Moim, twojego ojca i wuja, Rosanova, Pierce'a, każdego, kto uważał, że nie ma niczego silniejszego od woli zwykłego człowieka.

\- Co mi zrobiliście? - pytam, czując, jak prawa noga zupełnie mi drętwieje.

\- Wielką przysługę. I teraz nam się za nią odpłacisz.

Jej twarz znika, gdy mój wzrok traci ostrość. Widzę przed sobą wiele rozmazanych plam, ale ktoś ewidentnie znów pojawia się przede mną.

Żołnierze puszczają mnie i z łoskotem uderzam o posadzkę. Moja czaszka prawie nie wytrzymuje tego uderzenia. Przekręcam się na bok i jęczę, ale moje ciało zupełnie się poddaje i tracę nad nim kontrolę. Mój mózg jednakże wciąż w jakimś stopniu pozostaje sprawny.

Niech to się już skończy. W głowie majaczą mi różne myśli. Co działo się przez ostatnie kilka dni?

Najpierw pojawia się pisk w uszach, dopiero po chwili mój kręgosłup prostuje się jak struna, a twarz wykrzywia w grymasie ogromnego bólu. Słyszę za sobą kroki, ktoś musi wychodzić. Może nie chce oglądać tego, co właśnie ze mną robią.

…

Nie pamiętam tego miejsca, ale wydaje mi się, że kiedyś w nim byłam. Na długich schodach siedzi mała dziewczynka, obejmuje kolana ramionami, a małymi stópkami wystukuje jakąś nieznaną mi melodię.

\- Joy? - odzywam się, nagle przypominając sobie, jak brzmi jej imię.

Mała ożywia się i wstaje. I wtedy to widzę.

Jej biała sukienka jest zakrwawiona, a z czterech ran postrzałowych sączy się jasna, rytmicznie wypływająca krew. Jej jasne włosy również znaczy zaschnięta krew.

Dziecko podbiega do mnie i bez wahania rzuca się w moje ramiona. Obejmuje mnie w pasie i mocno mnie trzyma, a ja kładę dłoń na jej głowie i czuję, jak moje ubranie zaczyna przesiąkać od jej krwi.

Klękam, na moment odrywając od siebie roztrzęsione dziecko. Patrzę prosto w jej szeroko otwarte oczy i całuję w czoło, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, skąd się tu wzięła i co się stało.

\- Joy – mówię, ujmując jej drobną twarz w dłonie. Czuję krew pomiędzy palcami, serce wali mi jak oszalałe. Dziewczynka wpatruje się we mnie jeszcze bardziej przerażona, a z jej oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy. - Kto ci to zrobił? - pytam, mimowolnie spoglądając na rany. Krew kapie na podłogę. Ja również zaczynam się trząść, a moją piersią raz po raz wstrząsa szloch. Wiem, że ona umiera.

Joyce zamyka oczy i szlocha, rączką wskazując coś, co znajduje się za moimi plecami. Chwytam jej małe ciało i odwracam się, wstając.

Wtedy mała traci równowagę i przewraca się. Próbuję ją złapać, ale kiedy tylko bezwładnie spada na podłogę, jej ciało znika.

Oszalałe serce nie pozwala mi racjonalnie myśleć. Obracam się kilka razy w stronę nadchodzącej postaci i próbuję zrozumieć, gdzie podziała się Joy. Mój oddech przestaje ze mną współpracować i mam wrażenie, że ktoś uderza mnie obuchem w głowę, ale trzymam się na nogach do momentu, w którym z głowy mężczyzny nie spada kaptur.

James Buchanan Barnes. Przypominam sobie to imię.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś? - pytam, opuszczając głowę i zamykając oczy. Nie umiem już wytrzymać tego bólu.

Niech to wszystko się skończy.

Zimowy Żołnierz patrzy na mnie pustym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem i nie rusza się ani o cal, gdy robię ku niemu dwa małe kroki. Ma bladą twarz i zroszone potem czoło, a włosy wchodzą mu na oczy. Znów jest ubrany w ten sam strój, który z niego ściągałam, gdy zabrałam go na Lingway Avenue.

Dlaczego to zrobiłam? On zabił Joy. Właśnie to zrobił. A ja darowałam mu życie. I zaczęłam żywić do niego jakiekolwiek uczucia.

Ocaliłam mordercę i teraz inni płacą za to cenę.

\- Żałujesz? - pyta mechanicznym głosem, który tak bardzo różni się od jego niskiego, chrapliwego tembru. Pyta, jakby czytał w moich myślach.

Wpatruję się w jego błyszczące, podkrążone oczy, zaciśnięte wargi i twarz, która nie ma żadnego wyrazu. Jest takim samym wyrachowanym, zimnym zabójcą, jakim zawsze był. A ja okazałam mu litość.

\- Tak – odpowiadam, a razem z tym jednym słowem opada zupełnie zasłona wszystkiego tego, co było dla mnie tak ważne. Rodzina, którą miałam, Oleg, mój brat, Oleg, którego kocham najmocniej na świecie, wszyscy ci, dla których narażałam własne życie niezliczoną ilość razy. Wszystko to traci dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wszyscy oni znikają, przestają mieć jakiekolwiek prawo do egzystencji w świecie, w którym zostaję tylko ja, Zimowy Żołnierz i to, co z nim zrobię.

Od sekundy, w której wypowiadam to jedno słowo liczy się tylko on. I to, jak długo i boleśnie będzie umierał. To, jak szybko go znajdę i ile godzin będzie wyginał się w cierpiętniczych agoniach, zanim jego wyrok nie zostanie wykonany z mojej ręki.

Żałuję, że go uratowałam.

Powinnam go zabić.

I to właśnie zrobię.

\- Zostawcie ją w celi. Przyjdą po nią – słyszę dobiegające zewsząd głosy. - Pozwólcie im ją zabrać. Resztę zrobi sama.

Ale Zimowy Żołnierz nadal na mnie patrzy. A ja wgapiam się w kosmyk włosów, który powinnam przecież szybko wsunąć za jego ucho.

Nie robię tego. Wyciągam z kabury na jego udzie broń, a on nie robi zupełnie nic, aby mnie powstrzymać. Przed oczami mam Joy i jej rozprute jego czterema kulami małe, bezbronne ciałko. Przeładowuję pistolet i zaciskam zęby.

Strzelam mu prosto w głowę, gdy on cały czas spojrzenie ma wbite we mnie.

A potem znikam nawet ja i pozostaje jedynie wszechobecna ciemność, chłód i drżenie w każdej komórce mojego ciała, która woła, że James Barnes zginie z mojej ręki.


	6. Rozdział 6

**STEVE**

James cały czas utrzymuje bezpieczną odległość od Gorelova. Agent dwukrotnie mija mnie z rozbawioną, choć wciąż niewyraźną miną, jedynie raz posyłając w kierunku Bucka ostre, nienawistne spojrzenie. Spotyka się ono jednak z natychmiastową i adekwatną odpowiedzią. Przez kilka sekund wydaje mi się, że za moment dojdzie do drugiej walki i nieco przyspieszam wejście Buckiego do samochodu. Zamykam za nim drzwi i częściowo odgradzam drogę do niego nadchodzącemu Gorelovowi.

\- On jedzie z nami? - pyta Rosjanin, nie próbując już nawet kryć pogardy w głosie. Nie musi mi wskazywać na Bucka, wściekłość kryjąca się w jego oczach mówi sama za siebie. Tylko ja dzielę go od szarpnięcia za drzwi i wyciągnięcia Zimowego Żołnierza za kołnierz na zewnątrz. Ale prostuję się jeszcze bardziej i zaciskam szczękę. - Stark chce go dostać żywego, a wy podsuwacie mu go na talerzu.

Na usta ciśnie mi się pytanie, od kiedy tak bardzo obchodzi go los Bucka.

\- Najpierw musimy znaleźć Starka – odpowiadam ostro. - Potem będziemy się zastanawiać nad resztą.

\- Z tym nie powinno być problemu – do rozmowy włącza się Sam, przelotnie spoglądając na rosłego Rosjanina. Reakcje wszystkich ludzi na jego widok są takie same, oscylują gdzieś pomiędzy zdziwieniem, a przerażeniem i mimowolnym zachowaniem bezpiecznej odległości. - Mam starego przyjaciela w Pentagonie. Pomoże nam. Przed chwilą do niego zadzwoniłem.

Oleg spogląda na szybę dzielącą go od Bucka. Wiem, że nie stanowi ona żadnej ochrony dla mojego przyjaciela. Ale stoję tu jeszcze ja i to powinno chociaż sprawić, że Gorelov jeszcze raz to przemyśli.

\- Zastanów się nad tym – rzuca stanowczo. - On nie powinien się zbliżać do...

\- Nie martw się, w razie czego zabiorę go stamtąd – Wilson wchodzi mu w słowo. Oleg przenosi na niego spojrzenie, a mi krew ścina się w żyłach.

Falcon jest niemalże półtora raza mniejszy od Gorelova – niższy i nie tak muskularnie zbudowany. Kiedy dzielą ich centymetry i jeden wpatruje się w drugiego, wygląda to co najmniej groteskowo, choć w powietrzu wisi realna groźba kolejnej awantury.

Nie myliłem się co do tego, że nie powinienem im bezgranicznie ufać. Podział na ''ich'' i ''nas'' jest jeszcze wyraźniejszy, niż wczoraj.

\- To nie jest rozwiązanie – Oleg kręci głową. Nie odpuści.

\- Czemu tak się przejmujesz Buckiem? - wypalam, nie bacząc na ewentualne konsekwencje. Wczoraj zwlekałem o te kilka sekund za długo i wciąż biję się z myślami, dlaczego. Dziś nie popełnię tego błędu.

Gorelov przybliża się do mnie i zaciska szczękę tak mocno, że uwidaczniają się mięśnie na jego żuchwie. Zerka do góry, jakby zbierając w sobie siłę i cierpliwość, ale marszczy brwi. Nie jest dobrze. Ale nie garbię się nawet o milimetr.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale ze względu na Nadię muszę być pewien, że temu dupkowi nic się nie stanie. Jest pod moją ochroną, dopóki jej tutaj nie ma – warczy prosto w moją twarz. - Zrozumiałeś to, czy mam przetłumaczyć na amerykański?

\- Zrozumiałem – kiwam głową, nie wycofując się. - Sam – zerkam przez ramię Rosjanina, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się tego wschodniego wybryku natury sprzed twarzy. - Poprowadzisz.

Wilson wsiada za kierownicę, gdy Gorelov odchodzi. Nie odwraca się do mnie ani razu, ale cierpliwie czekam i dopiero gdy szarpie drzwiami i z hukiem je za sobą zatrzaskuje, sadowię się za kierownicą drugiego samochodu. Wypuszczam z płuc długo wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Buck, a ja zamykam oczy i opieram potylicę na zagłówku.

\- Tak – przytakuję, nie chcąc, aby cokolwiek znów zaczęło iskrzyć między kimkolwiek z naszej wesołej wycieczki.

Opuszczamy parking motelu, a Gorelov rusza za nami z piskiem opon, wznosząc za sobą tumany kurzu. Ten pokaz kończy się dopiero, kiedy wjeżdżamy na asfaltową drogę, a pierwszy poranny promień słońca pojawia się na środku mojej twarzy i razi mnie w oczy.

\- Buck, wiesz, że nie będziesz mógł tam wejść – zaczynam, przypominając sobie o zapięciu pasa. James wbija spojrzenie za okno. - Tony jasno powiedział, że chce cię żywego, albo martwego.

\- Wiem o tym – odpowiada beznamiętnie. - Ale nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Twoje życie cię nie obchodzi? - dopytuję się, zerkając na niego przez lusterko wsteczne. Nie specjalnie przekonuje mnie jego ton.

\- Mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – patrzy prosto na mnie, jakby chciał mi dać znak, że skończył rozmawiać na ten temat.

Zatrzymuję na nim spojrzenie, choć to już nic nie zmieni. Widzę, jak bardzo inny jest od wczorajszej bitki. I ile rzeczy mógł wczoraj zrozumieć.

Sam milczy, wbijając wzrok w drogę. Nie włącza się do naszej przemiłej pogawędki. Idę w jego ślady.

Opieram na drzwiach łokieć i podpieram czoło, przestając zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek poza krajobrazem przedmieścia Waszyngtonu.

…

 **JAMES**

4 maja, 06:30

Dłoń Steve'a pojawia się na szybie otwieranych przeze mnie drzwi szybciej, niż jestem w stanie w ogóle o tym pomyśleć. Zatrzaskuje je przy mojej próbie wyjścia z samochodu i kręci głową.

\- Mieliśmy umowę – rzuca.

\- Niepisaną – odpowiadam, ale posłusznie wracam na miejsce, pozwalając Kapitanowi Ameryce oddalić się razem z Samem.

Z drugiego samochodu wysiadają Gorelov i Łagrow, zostawiając w środku Tatianę. Może to właśnie ona została oddelegowana do pilnowania mnie.

Cała czwórka znika za rogiem, wchodząc w ulicę, która prowadzi do głównej bramy Pentagonu, a ja głęboko wzdycham i po raz pierwszy zaczynam czuć niepokój. Pierwszy raz zostałem zupełnie sam i nie umiem wytrzymać we własnym towarzystwie. Boję się, że za moment zaczną do mnie powracać wszystkie demony, pomimo wschodzącego na niebie słońca.

Zamykam oczy, ale samochodem wstrząsają dwa uderzenia – ktoś pakuje się na siedzenie obok mnie. Nie jestem zaskoczony, gdy widzę czarne kosmyki włosów obijające się o ramiona filigranowej postaci. Niezbyt delikatnie zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Przez pierwsze kilkanaście sekund słychać tylko jej nieco przyspieszony oddech. Kładzie dłoń na udzie i stuka palcami o swoje kolano.

\- Musisz kilka rzeczy zrozumieć – zaczyna mówić, choć nie patrzy na mnie. Jej spojrzenie jest utkwione w czymś daleko przed nami. Może na przejeżdżających samochodach, może na przechodniach, na zwykłym, toczącym się koło nas życiu.

Wiele bym dał za tę nieświadomość, jaką mają przypadkowi przechodnie, mijający ten samochód. O niczym nie wiedzą. Oglądają jedynie wiadomości co wieczór, czytają gazety i portale, gdzie media przekazują im tylko ułamek druzgoczącej prawdy, tę setną część, jaką sami mieli okazję poznać. Ale jest piękno w tej niewiedzy – bez problemu każdy z nich zasypia późnym wieczorem, położywszy swoje dzieci spać i całuje żonę każdego ranka zaraz po przebudzeniu. Mają normalne życia i normalne problemy. Nie muszą uważać na każdy swój krok w obawie, że nadepną na minę, albo że ktoś może właśnie celuje im w głowę.

Straciłem szansę na takie życie, gdy tylko wybuchła wojna. Wtedy już wiedziałem, że muszę iść na front. I że nigdy nie przestanę walczyć. To właśnie przez dekady wykorzystywała we mnie HYDRA.

Urodziłem się żołnierzem.

Nie jestem pewien, co konkretnie muszę zrozumieć i czy ma to jakiś związek ze wczorajszą małą sprzeczką, która najwyraźniej przestała być już sprawą pomiędzy mną, a Gorelovem. Jeśli kiedykolwiek była. Zadarłem chyba z całą trójką Słowian.

Tatiana milczeniem zmusza mnie do zadania pytania:

\- Co takiego muszę zrozumieć?

Nie wyglądam pewnie na zbyt zachwyconego, ale jakaś część mnie chce się dowiedzieć, co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

\- Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek będzie to w stanie zrozumieć... - milknie, ściągając brwi. Jej chyba również nie jest tak łatwo ze mną rozmawiać, choć z pewnością aż tak się tym nie przejmuje. - Ktoś spoza... Podziemia. Ktoś z zewnątrz. To, co łączy nas wszystkich z Nadią i każdego z nas ze sobą to... Coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Nie umiemy tego nazwać, ale jesteśmy dla siebie czymś ważniejszym nawet, niż rodzina. Przez te wszystkie lata treningu i tego, co ze sobą dzieliliśmy.

\- Co dzieliliście? - spoglądam na nią w tym samym momencie, co ona na mnie. Widzę ten sam błysk w oczach, jaki miała Nadia.

Ma Nadia, poprawiam sam siebie. Ma i wciąż będzie mieć, bo już za kilkanaście godzin będzie z powrotem razem z nami.

Ze mną.

Jeśli wybaczy mi to, co zrobiłem jej w szpitalu. I to, z jaką łatwością straciłem znów pamięć, to, że nie miałem wystarczająco siły, aby walczyć i utrzymać ją w swojej głowie.

\- Co jak co, ale tobie chyba powinno być łatwo to zrozumieć – wzrusza ramionami, między wierszami przemycając swój wrodzony sarkazm. - Wychowano nasz wszystkich razem. Jak rodzeństwo. Wszystkie te rzeczy, które przewidywał trening... - przerywa, jakby upewniając się, że uważnie jej słucham. Bierze wdech. - Nadia nic ci nie mówiła?

\- Mówiła – przytakuję. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby to było wszystko.

Wiele razy widziałem, jak jej twarz zmieniała się, ilekroć zaczynała mówić o tym, co działo się jeszcze zanim w ogóle wysłano ją, aby mnie zabić. Jej szkolenie i dzieciństwo. To wszystko sprawiało, że wokół dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem tworzyła się ponura, ale i przerażająca aura czegoś niemożliwego do przeniknięcia, tajemnic, których nigdy nie będzie w stanie mi powierzyć.

\- Wszyscy mamy dosyć ciężkie wspomnienia, nawet jak na urodzonych na Syberii – rzuca zgryźliwie Tatiana. - Nie wiem, ile ci powiedziała, ale to ona miała z nas wszystkich najciężej.

\- Przez jej ojca? - dopytuję się, bo zaczynam rozumieć, że Tatiana może rzeczywiście przekazać mi wiele ważnych informacji, o które nigdy nie odważyłbym się spytać Nadię. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby przez moją ciekawość musiała wracać pamięcią do tamtych chwil.

\- Tak. Vincent był pełen sprzeczności. Traktował nas jak agentów, nie często okazywał jakiekolwiek uczucia, przez większość czasu był zimny i niedostępny. Dlatego tak dobrze nas wytrenował. Nadię traktował tak samo, ale jednocześnie był jej ojcem. Kochała go tak samo mocno, jak nienawidziła.

Przypominam sobie, jak ojciec Nadii wyżywał się, raz po raz pozbawiając mnie przytomności jeszcze w bazie przejściowej. Nie wiem, ile razy pozwoliłem się wtedy uderzyć, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem ponownie oczy, wróciła cała moja pamięć.

\- Więc co takiego muszę zrozumieć? - kolejny raz przerywam milczenie, które powoli przestaje być krępujące.

\- Oleg kocha Nadię inaczej, niż mnie, Dmitrija i resztę. Zawsze byli bliżej siebie, niż ktokolwiek z nas. Dlatego musisz go zrozumieć. Będzie się w nim budziła potrzeba ochrony jej, a ona zawsze postawi go przed kimkolwiek innym.

\- Więc uważasz, że mam się nie wtrącać między nich? - mówię nieco ostrzejszym tonem, na co Tatiana wykrzywia usta.

\- Nie – kręci głową, przymykając powieki. - Nie to mam na myśli. Ale bądź świadom tego, że następna bitka może nie skończyć się tak szybko, jak ostatnia. Gorelov nie ma w zwyczaju odpuszczać.

\- Ja też nie – odpowiadam twardo. - Niech Nadia zdecyduje.

\- Widzę, że zostały ci jeszcze resztki rozsądku – Tatiana kiwa głową. - Ale bądź świadom, że może nie wybrać ciebie – rzuca.

\- Wtedy pozwolę jej odejść – zapewniam ją, ale sam nie jestem tego taki pewien. Czy umiałbym to zrobić? Znów patrzeć, jak Gorelov całuje Nadię, oglądać, jak ona wybiera jego?

Nie skrzywdziłbym jej. I obawiam się, że uduszenie Gorelova gołymi rękoma mieści się w spektrum robienia jej krzywdy. Pośrednio. Niestety.

\- Jeśli naprawdę kochasz ją tak mocno, jak mi się wydaje, to zrozumiesz, dlaczego to robimy – zerka na mnie i przez moment moje serce zupełnie nie bije.

Ustaje cała praca mojego organizmu i zamiera każda jego komórka. Widzę tylko oczy Tatiany, ich niedający się zdefiniować kolor, zmieniający się diametralnie, gdy na jej twarz pada promień słońca, znów znika, a potem pojawia się kolejny.

Kilka osób okrąża maskę i niebezpiecznie zbliża się do drzwi, na moment zasłaniając poranne słońce padające na Tatianę.

A potem szarpią za klamkę, kilka par rąk sięga po mnie, mija całe chwilowe spowolnienie czasu, a jedna lufa wbija się w moje lędźwie. Druga ląduje pod moją szczęką i zostaję brutalnie wytargany z samochodu, wciąż wbijając spojrzenie w oddalającą się Tatianę. Może staje się jedynie ono lekko bardziej wystraszone.

Moje serce znów zaczyna bić, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Nie usiłuję nawet się bronić. Ostatnie słowa Tatiany wciąż rozbrzmiewają w mojej głowie. I pozwalam im _to_ zrobić.

Cokolwiek zaplanowali. Cokolwiek, co ma uratować Nadię.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu wydawało mi się, że jedno spojrzenie w jej oczy wystarczy, aby każdy koszmar bezpowrotnie minął. Ale teraz? Nie jestem już pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie na mnie chciała jeszcze spojrzeć. Nie wiem, czy będzie umiała wybaczyć mi to, co zrobiłem w szpitalu, to, jak uciekłem i zostawiłem ją samą. To, że przeze mnie jest w Rafcie.

Poczucie winy niczym niewyobrażalna siła ściąga moje ciało do samej ziemi. I wcale nie jest to zasługa kilkunastu mężczyzn, którzy rzucają mnie na chodnik, krępują moje stopy i dłonie, po czym zakładają na głowę czarny, nieprześwitujący worek. Zbyt mocno przypomina mi to zachowanie HYDRY, abym odruchowo nie próbował zminimalizować bólu towarzyszącego rzucaniem moim ciałem we wszystkie strony.

Czy Nadia kiedykolwiek mi wybaczy? Czy jej miłość do mnie sprawi, że zapomni o wszystkim, co jej zrobiłem? Czy czas spędzony w odosobnieniu nie zmusił jej do przemyślenia wszystkiego jeszcze raz? Może uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę nic do mnie nie czuje?

Może chociaż teraz, nie sprzeciwiając się ani razu, gdy słyszę metaliczny trzask drzwi jakiegoś dużego samochodu, chociaż w jakiejś części mogę odkupić ogrom swoich win. Może pozwalając na to, żeby mnie zabrali, daję szanse Tatianie i reszcie, żeby wyciągnęli Nadię z Raftu.

Widzę ją w nim. Zamkniętą w więzieniu, siłą zabraną sprzed szpitala, w którym się na nią rzuciłem, całkowicie tracąc rozum i zgniatając jej krtań ramieniem. Widzę kosmyk jej włosów, który prześlizguje się między moimi palcami, ucieka gdzieś razem z całym jej ciałem. Próbuję jej dosięgnąć, ale uderza we mnie silny, lodowaty strumień wody.

Czuję, jak igła wbija się w moje ramię i zaczynam tracić władzę najpierw nad prawą, a potem lewą nogą. I już jakaś część mnie wie, kto mnie zabrał. I gdzie trafię. Ale reszta nie chce tego zaakceptować. Zmuszam się jednak do tego. Kocham Nadię zbyt mocno, za bardzo, aby okazać choć gotowość do walki.

Zgadzam się na wszystko, co planują ze mną zrobić. I proszę swoje ciało o jedną jedyną rzecz. Ale nie dostaję jej, nie tracę przytomności.

…

 **STEVE**

Nie docieramy nawet pod bramę Pentagonu, gdy nagle zatrzymuję się i łapię Sama za ramię. Coś w powietrzu wokół naszej czwórki diametralnie się zmieniło, coś zakłuło mnie w boku i nakazało szybko stanąć.

Chcę odwrócić się do Rosjan, ale w tym samym momencie na ziemię ściąga mnie rzucający się w moim kierunku Gorelov, a Sama Łagrow. Uderzenie wymierzone w potylicę Falcona w ułamku sekundy pozostawia go nieprzytomnego na chodniku, ze mną jednak Oleg musi pomęczyć się nieco dłużej.

Kopię go w mostek, zrzucając z siebie i przekręcam się na brzuch. Staję na zgiętych nogach i wymieniam cztery uderzenia z Łagrowem, który przewiduje każdy mój ruch i blokuje każdy sierpowy, odwijając się kopnięciem we wnętrze uda. Moja noga zgina się w kolanie i Gorelov wykorzystuje to, aby założyć dźwignię, szarpiąc mną do tyłu. Przywiera do mojego ciała i zderzamy się z ziemią, a Dmitrij rzuca mi ostatnie spojrzenie, stając nade mną i zdecydowanie zbyt celnie uderza w punkt witalny na skroni.

Tracę przytomność i jakiekolwiek szanse z tą dwójką, ale wiem, że instynkt dziś ani razu mnie nie zawiódł.

…

 **JAMES**

Czuję każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch samochodu, gdy skręca, każde uderzenie moich kolan o metalową ścianę vana, gdy skręca. Ciężko oddycham, a worek na moich ustach unosi się i opada.

Myślami uciekam do jedynego wydarzenia, które wraca do mojej pamięci właśnie teraz. Pozostałe myśli rozsypują się po mojej głowie, nie dając się złapać, uciekają, gdy tylko chcę którąś z nich zatrzymać na dłużej.

Przypominam sobie dzień, w którym zabiłem Howarda Starka i jego żonę. Spojrzenie tej kobiety, krew ściekającą jej do oka z roztrzaskanego łuku brwiowego. I to, jak pobielały moje kostki, gdy zacisnąłem jej dłoń na krtani.

I udusiłem, nie reagując na krzyk, który zdusiło moje bioniczne ramię.

Widzę uśmiech mojego przełożonego, to, jak jedyny raz poklepał mnie po ramieniu, pokiwał głową, a chwilę później na jego rozkaz siedziałem już przywiązany do krzesła i zapominałem wszystko, co zrobiłem kilka godzin wcześniej.

Nienawidziłem kryjówki na Syberii. Jej przeszywający chłód sięga mnie każdej nocy na nowo, a nagie uda przymarzają do nieczynnych rur kanalizacyjnych, do których mieli zwyczaj mnie przywiązywać, gdy właśnie zajmowali się moimi udoskonalonymi wersjami. Wtedy nowi Zimowi Żołnierze byli testowani, kazano im walczyć, a ten, który pozabijał resztę, mógł w końcu zmierzyć się ze mną. Dotychczas żaden tego nie przeżył. Ich kruche, ludzkie gardła ulegały terroryzującej sile mojej bionicznej ręki i palców miażdżących ich krtanie. Wielokrotnie ostatecznie mój kciuk stykał się z palcem wskazującym przy aplauzie Karpova.

Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie tym razem mnie zabiorą. Zdumiewa mnie jedynie fakt, że Tatiana i Gorelov zdecydowali się na tak radykalny ruch, jak współpraca z HYDRĄ. Ale nie dziwię im się. Oddałbym wszystko, co mam, pozwoliłbym rozdzierać się na kawałki, aby tylko wyciągnąć Nadię z Raftu.

Samochód staje. Zapada chwila ciszy i próbuję cokolwiek usłyszeć, a potem wszystko dzieje się w błyskawicznym tempie. Słyszę, jak do środka wpada kilku ludzi, łapie mnie za wszystkie cztery kończyny i wyciąga z samochodu. Jeden jest na tyle wspaniałomyślny, aby ściągnąć mi z głowy worek.

Światło dnia niemiłosiernie mnie oślepia i muszę zacisnąć powieki, ale jestem w stanie stanąć na własnych nogach. Uradowani tym faktem mężczyźni puszczają mnie i powoli ściągają wszystkie moje pęta.

Powoli rozchylam załzawione powieki i ukazuje mi się widok ściany lasu kilkaset metrów dalej. Drzewa tworzą idealnie prostą linię, a tuż przed nimi rozpościera się szeroki pas trawy. I pas startowy.

Lotnisko? Lądowisko?

\- Gdzie mnie zabieracie? - pytam mężczyzn, którzy zaczynają mnie prowadzić prosto do stojącego sto metrów od nas śmigłowca, ale żaden z nich nie chce mi odpowiedzieć.

Wtedy już wiem, że to nie HYDRA. Ale kamień nie spada mi z serca.

Wsiadam do dużego śmigłowca i zostaję siłą posadzony na fotelu. Nie oponuję. Dwóch mężczyzn zapina mi pas, po czym szybko wychodzi z maszyny. Zatrzaskują za sobą drzwi, a ja dopiero wtedy dostrzegam, kto zajmuje honorowe miejsce obok pilota. Widzę jej pomalowane na krwistą czerwień usta i mocno podkreślone oczy.

Natasha Romanoff wychyla się z siedzenia i spogląda na mnie. Nie uśmiecha się. Na początku nic nie mówi. Początkowe zdziwienie przechodzi w strach. Kompletnie nie rozumiem, co się tutaj dzieje i skąd ona się tutaj wzięła.

Wyglądam przez okno. Mężczyźni z powrotem wsiadają do vana, nie ma tutaj żadnego innego samochodu. Więc przywieźli tylko mnie. Specjalnie mnie. Nikt więcej się nie pojawia, nikogo innego nie sadzają obok mnie. Jakakolwiek moja próba zrozumienia, w jakiej pozycji się znalazłem, kończy się fiaskiem.

\- Lecimy do Berlina – po chwili informuje mnie Romanoff niezwykle zimnym, wyrachowanym tonem, po czym zakłada słuchawki i odwraca się. Oparcie fotela całkowicie ją zakrywa, a maszyna podrywa się do góry.

…

 **STEVE**

Ktoś budzi mnie solidnym policzkiem w drodze na waszyngtońskie lotnisko. Rozpoznaję rysy mężczyzny, choć dopiero po chwili. Wydaję z siebie dźwięk na pograniczu jęku i mruknięcia. Natychmiast żałuję decyzji o otworzeniu oczu.

\- Clint? - pytam, przecierając powieki i czoło dłonią. Pulsujący ból w skroni nie daje mi logicznie myśleć.

Bardzo niechętnie powracające do pełnej funkcjonalności i wydajności funkcje motoryczne i poznawcze jeszcze nieco szwankują, ale potrząsam głową i upewniam się, że po moje drugiej stronie siedzi Sam. Nadal jest nieprzytomny, ale poza tym nie widzę, aby ci cholerni Rosjanie zrobili mu coś jeszcze.

Chwilę zajmuje mi połapanie się w całej tej dziwacznej sytuacji.

Rozglądam się po dużym samochodzie i nieco uspokaja mnie myśl, że nie ma tutaj ani Gorelova, ani Łagrowa.

\- Kurwa... - wyrywa mi się, gdy opieram głowę o zagłówek, ulegając całkowicie napadowi bólu głowy. - Barton, co tu się dzieje?

\- Kiedy zacząłeś bluzgać, Cap? - słyszę jego śmiech. - Wszystko ci wyjaśnię w Berlinie. Ale musisz mi pomóc wpakować swój amerykański tyłek do...

\- Gdzie Buck? - mruczę pod nosem, przerywając jego nonsensowny wywód. Clint musiał mi coś podać, jakiś niezwykle silny specyfik. Moje myśli zlewają się w jedną ogromną pustkę.

\- Odzyskasz ukochanego, ale dopiero za kilka godzin. Cap, musisz mi pomóc, nie dam rady sam cię wtargać do...

Głos Clinta rozpływa się w powietrzu, potem słyszę jedynie warkot silnika i rytmiczne ruchy powietrza. Mój policzek dotyka czegoś lodowatego i robi mi się niewyobrażalnie zimno, ale jakby na zawołanie temperatura podnosi się i zapominam, co tak bardzo rozpraszało moje myśli, że nie pozwalałem na moment odpocząć mojemu zmęczonemu umysłowi.

…

 **JAMES**

Bicie mojego serca uspokaja się dopiero po kilkunastu minutach lotu, choć tętno nie spada poniżej stu ani na moment. Kim byli ci ludzie? Dla kogo pracują? Co robi tutaj Romanoff? Czemu lecimy do Berlina?

Na odpowiedzi na swoje pytania czekam kilka godzin, w ciągu których mimowolnie zapadam w głęboki sen z czołem opartym na oknie śmigłowca. Silne wstrząsy szarpiące maszyną we wszystkie strony kołyszą mnie do snu, będąc zbyt znajome, aby móc mnie obudzić. Pomimo tego budzę się w przeciągu tych kilku godzin wystarczająco dużo razy, aby momentalnie zapomnieć koszmar i zacząć śnić kolejny. We wszystkich jednak Nadia uporczywie się we mnie wpatruje i mam nadzieję, że może dostrzec ogrom winy i żalu, który wypala moje wnętrzności.

\- James.

Delikatny dotyk jej dłoni na moim policzku powoli wybudza mnie ze snu. Uśmiecham się jeszcze zanim otwieram oczy, ale uświadamiam sobie, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Usta Nadii stykają się z moim policzkiem. Czuję łaskotanie jej oddechu na skórze i ciepło jej skóry. Nic nie jest w stanie zabrać mi pewności, że żadna zła siła na świecie mnie już nie dosięgnie.

A potem Rosjanka zabiera dłoń i czuję, jak po jej palcach zostaje mokry ślad. Uderza mnie mdlący, metaliczny zapach krwi, a skóra Nadii staje się lodowata. To jej krew. Uśmiech natychmiast znika z moje twarzy.

\- Zabierz mnie stamtąd, James.

\- James... - mówi ktoś jeszcze. Bardziej stanowczo. Głośniej.

\- Błagam. Uratuj mnie.

\- Barnes.

Ktoś potrząsa moim ramieniem. Czyli jednak jeszcze śpię.

Potrząsam głową i prostuję się, czując, jak wszystko wokół mnie wiruje przez piętnaście sekund.

To był sen. To był tylko sen.

Dostrzegam dłoń Romanoff na swoim ramieniu. Siedzi tuż obok mnie, jakby mnie obchodziły jej elementarne procedury bezpieczeństwa i obchodzenia się z ludźmi o moich umiejętnościach.

Nie jestem skrępowany i stanowię przecież dla niej zagrożenie, ale mimo tego nie decyduje się bezpiecznie usiąść naprzeciwko mnie.

Przez krótką chwilę, patrząc na włosy Czarnej Wdowy, przechodzi mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Są jasne i zbyt jaskrawe, aby móc przypominać mi włosy Nadii, ale mimo tego nie mogę wykorzenić tej myśli z umysłu.

Romanoff poprawia swój długi, beżowy płaszcz i zapina guzik tuż pod szyją.

\- Mam kilka małych pytanek – mówię po chwili milczenia. Chcę jak najszybciej zabrać władzę nad sobą temu strasznemu koszmarowi, ale słabo mi to wychodzi. Dłonie trzęsą mi się tak mocno, że muszę wsunąć je pod uda. Ledwo panuję nad tym, aby nie sprawdzić, czy na policzku nie mam odbitych krwią palców Nadii.

\- Nie mam dobrych wieści – Romanoff kręci głową i posyła mi jedno z najbardziej współczujących spojrzeń, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymałem, jakby okazywała mi absurdalne psychiczne wsparcie jeszcze zanim powie mi coś, co poważnie mną wstrząśnie.

W moim gardle pojawia się okropne, duszące uczucie, ale przełykam ślinę i staram się wyłapać z tego, co mówi Romanoff jakiekolwiek logiczne informacje.

\- Rogers i Wilson też są w drodze do Berlina. Tam też spotkamy się z resztą osób, które oficjalnie podpiszą Akt Rejestracji. Z tego powodu przyspieszono obrady ONZ'u w Wiedniu. Odbędą się za dwa dni.

Coraz ciężej przychodzi mi oddychanie. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

\- Podpiszą Akt Rejestracji? - udaje mi się jedynie z siebie wykrztusić to głupie pytanie.

\- Tak. Ja, Clint i Fury też to podpiszemy.

\- Czyli wszyscy jesteście już po stronie HYDRY? - uśmiecham się pochmurnie i opieram potylicę o siedzenie. Przymykam oczy. Przegraliśmy.

Ja przegrałem. Wszystko, o co walczyłem, o co wydawało mi się, że walczyłem, jest stracone.

Natasha kładzie dłoń na moim kolanie i mocno zaciska palce.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, prawda?

Zerkam na nią coraz mniej chętnie. Kręcę głową.

\- Wiemy o mikrochipach Starka. Wiemy o tym, że Wertz jest w HYDRZE – ożywiam się i prostuję jak struna. - I że cała ta Ustawa to projekt HYDRY. I pozwalamy im myśleć, że nas oszukali, że mają nas wszystkich w garści.

\- Co? - moje ciało rozpala się jakimś nowym, nieznanym wcześniej płomieniem. - To wszystko to przykrywka?

\- Clintowi udało uciec się z Raftu. Zabrał ze sobą dwójkę szczególnie utalentowanych dzieciaków, których Wertz zmuszała do...

Serce skacze mi do gardła. Nagle wszystkie inne sprawy tracą swój priorytet, a ja chwytam się słowa Raft jak niczego innego.

\- Nadia? - wyrywa mi się.

Natasha zabiera dłoń, lekko się ode mnie odsuwa i zamyka oczy, po czym bierze głęboki wdech. W moim ciele pojawia się milion pojedynczych, oszalałych strumieni prądu, każdy z nich wprawia mnie w drżenie, ale czekam na to, co powie Romanoff. Czy mam jeszcze po co żyć?

\- Wertz czekała na nią w Rafcie. Tamta dwójka... Ma bardzo osobliwe zdolności. Szczególnie dziewczyna.

 _Wertz czekała na nią w Rafcie._

\- Co jej zrobili? - warczę, pozwalając, aby moje żyły wypełnił ogień. Powietrze wokół mnie zagęszcza się i przykleja do mojej płonącej skóry. - Co zrobili Nadii?

\- Nadia żyje... - Romanoff urywa w połowie zdania. Ale ta informacja mi nie wystarcza. Wszystkie nerwy w moim ciele są postawione w stan najwyższej gotowości do zrównania Raftu z ziemią.

\- Romanoff – podnoszę głos. Agentka jeszcze bardziej się ode mnie odsuwa.

\- Kiedy Clintowi udało się uciec... Dziewczyna już skończyła to, do czego zmuszała ją Wertz – Natasha znów przerywa, ale pod wpływem mojego spojrzenia niemalże od razu kontynuuje. - Ma na imię Wanda. Ona i jej brat urodzili się w Sokovii. Brali udział w eksperymentach HYDRY. Ona potrafi kontrolować ludzki umysł.

Oblewa mnie zimny pot, ale nie daje ulgi mojemu rozgrzanemu ciału. Bezpowrotnie przekraczam granicę czterdziestu stopni Celsjusza.

\- Wyprali Nadii mózg, Barnes.

 **NADIA**

5 maja, 01:20

Więzienie Raft, 37°29'N 150°07'W

W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewa krzyk. Początkowo jest cichy i przytłumiony, jakby oddzielała mnie od niego gruba ściana. Ale z każdą sekundą staje się coraz głośniejszy i straszniejszy. Przestaje być tylko wrzaskiem, wypełnia się bólem i strachem, niemalże czuję, jak każda komórka w moim ciele zaczyna bić na alarm, słysząc ten przerażający dźwięk.

I równie nagle cichnie.

To ja krzyczałam.

Horrendalny ból w gardle jedynie mnie upewnia.

Wydaje mi się, że pękły mi struny głosowe.

Jakakolwiek próba poruszeniem omdlałym, obolałym ciałem kończy się moim głuchym jękiem, prowokującym głęboki kaszel. Ale wiem, że leżę na metalowym, długim stole i obok mnie da się wyczuć ostrą woń środka odkażającego.

Koło mnie krząta się pielęgniarz, ściągając z dłoni lateksowe rękawiczki. Odchrząkuję i pytam go:

\- Kto krzyczał?

Przystaje, wyraźnie zdumiony. Spogląda na mnie, jakby nie usłyszał.

\- Czy to ja krzyczałam? - powtarzam pytanie.

Mężczyzna jest tak wybity z tropu, że cofa się o krok i spogląda na zapis rytmu mojego serca, po czym z powrotem na mnie.

\- Nie... - odpowiada. Ale kłamie.

Dlaczego on mnie okłamuje?

Odzyskuję czucie w dłoniach skrępowanych skórzanymi pasami. Jestem przywiązana do tego stołu również za kostki. Biorę głęboki wdech, prowokując przerażający ból w klatce piersiowej.

Początkowo mrowienie w koniuszkach palców staje się nie do wytrzymania. Zaciskam pięści, aby ustało i ku mojemu zdziwieniu skórzane pasy, które mnie krępują, pękają w szwach.

\- Więc ty będziesz krzyczał – rzuca ktoś mechanicznym głosem.

To byłam ja.

Siadam na stole i zsuwam się z niego. Pielęgniarz cofa się o kilka kroków, upuszczając z rok tacę z kilkoma medykamentami, a jego twarz wykrzywia czyste przerażenie. Uderza plecami o ścianę. Chwyta za przypięty do spodni pager i próbuje przyłożyć go do ust, aby wezwać pomoc, ale wyrywam mu urządzenie z rąk.

Zgniatam je w zaciśniętej dłoni, a resztki beznamiętnie wypuszczam z pięści. Lustruję twarz mężczyzny, któremu krzyk zamiera na ustach. Widzę pulsującą na skroni żyłę, trzęsącą się szczękę.

Dlaczego on tak się mnie boi? Wie o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem? Zna odpowiedzi na pytania, które powinny mnie nurtować?

Łapię za jego szyję zbyt szybko i zbyt mocno. Mój uchwyt jest tak silny, że zgniatam krtań i tchawicę pielęgniarza zanim w ogóle formułuję pytanie. Słyszę głuche trzaśnięcie i puszczam mężczyznę. Jego ciało szybuje w dół i zderza się z podłogą z łoskotem, który odbija się w moich uszach jeszcze kilka sekund po fakcie.

\- Żołnierzu! - słyszę za sobą donośny żeński głos. Odwracam się i cofam, a dłoń mężczyzny ześlizguje się z moich stóp.

Podchodzi do mnie wysoka kobieta i na jej ustach krystalizuje się słaby uśmiech. Porywa ze stołu śnieżnobiały ręcznik i łapie za moją zakrwawioną aż po łokieć rękę. Owija ją ręcznikiem i wyciera. Uważnie obserwuję ruchy nieznajomej o dziwnie błyszczących oczach. Spogląda na ciało pielęgniarza, którego zabiłam.

\- Zostanę ukarana? - pytam. Nie poznaję tego głosu. Nie wiem, do kogo wcześniej należał, ale jeśli teraz ma być mój, to muszę to zaakceptować.

Jej spojrzenie wraca na mnie i nie przestaje się uśmiechać. Odkłada brudny ręcznik na stolik.

\- Zostaniesz przygotowana do swojego najważniejszego zadania.

Moje serce drży, a ciało nagle wypełnia ciepło. Prostuję się i lekko unoszę podbródek. Przykładam ręce do ciała i dwa palce do czoła, czując, że to właśnie powinnam teraz zrobić.

\- Gotowa do użycia.


	7. Rozdział 7

**NADIA**

Po matkę przychodzę na samym końcu.

Skulone, roztrzęsione ciało Varvary Sołowjow kuli się przede mną, gdy nachylam się, aby zerwać z jej ubrania broszkę z podobizną słowika.

Kopię ją w podbródek i gdy tylko pada bezwiednie na ziemię, zrywam z jej piersi ubranie i wyrzucam za siebie.

\- Nadia... - jęczy, łapiąc się za szczękę wystawioną ze stawu.

Staję nad nią z jedynym materialnym znakiem tego, że kiedykolwiek miałyśmy ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego.

\- Wiesz, co zrobiłam z Rosanovem? - pytam ją.

Matka zanosi się szlochem i obraca na brzuch, próbując czołgać się po ziemi, chcąc uciec jak najdalej przed tym, jak zakończę jej życie.

\- Spaliłam go żywcem – odpowiadam, martwo wbijając spojrzenie w kawałek metalu wyglądający jak ten nieszczęsny ptak. - Ale ciebie nie spalę. Mimo wszystko to ty mnie urodziłaś.

Zanim podnoszę ją z ziemi, wbijam igłę w jej naga pierś i przy akompaniamencie przerażającego, agonalnego krzyku przypinam broszkę do jej skóry. Trzymając przedramię na jej krtani, wynoszę ją z głównej hali i wyciągam z korytarza prowadzącego na okrągłe lądowisko. Znajduję ruchomą bramkę prowadząca do awaryjnych schodów. Nie zwracam już nawet uwagi na to, że moje ubranie całe przemaka i nie mam butów, więc niemiłosiernie ślizgam się na metalowej posadzce.

Szarpię za klamkę, nie widząc jej dokładnie w półmroku, który tutaj panuje.

Czy to ja zabiłam tych ludzi, których minęłam kilka minut temu, czy to był ktoś inny?

Głosy w głowie podpowiadają mi to, że to nie byłam ja. Wierzę im. Jeszcze ani razu mnie nie okłamały. Dotychczas zawsze miały rację. Szczególnie co do wymordowania tych sześćdziesięciu mężczyzn.

Czyli jednak to byłam ja.

Otwieram wysokie na dwa metry drzwi i zaciągam tam za kostkę matkę. Stawiam ją na nogach ledwo przytomną i ujmuję jej twarz w dłonie. Czuję, jak wbijają mi się w nie wystawione ze stawów kości szczęki Varvary Sołowjow, którą połamałam jej kopnięciem.

\- Przegrałaś. HYDRA przegrała – zbliżam usta do jej ucha jedynie po to, aby móc jej to powiedzieć. Te słowa wypełniają mnie niewyobrażalną siłą, ale matka szybko zabija jakąkolwiek nadzieję swoją odpowiedzią.

\- Czyżby? - unosi brwi do góry i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Zgina się w połowie z bólu. - Czym jest przegrana? Czy nie osiągneliśmy celu? Nie rządziliśmy przez te wszystkie lata? Pomyśl, Nadia. _Dividum et impera._ Władza od dawna jest nasza. A teraz złamaliśmy ostatni sojusz trzymający to wszystko razem. _Wygraliśmy._

Czas i jej słowa tracą jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Widzę twarz matki, gdy odkryłam, kim właściwie jest ta kobieta. Ale moja matka zmarła przy moim porodzie. Ona nią nie jest.

Nie wiem już, czyje ciało szybuje w dół prosto do czarnej, głębokiej otchłani oceanu. Nie umiem powiedzieć, dlaczego tak szybko uderza o lustro wody i dlaczego już nie wypływa.

Wpatruję się w groźny, przerażający ocean, aż padam na kolana i sama prawie wypadam za matką w dół.

Łapię się mokrego uchwytu i przez naprawdę długi czas rozważam skok w dół. Oswajam się z myślą o śmierci, już niemalże ją akceptuję, ale potem do mojej pamięci wraca to jedno imię.

James.

To jedno imię, które zniszczyło wszystko, co matka chciała osiągnąć przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wszystko, co wiedźma zbudowała w mojej głowie roztrzaskało się na milion kawałków jak szklanka w zderzeniu z twardą podłogą.

James. James każe mi zamknąć bramkę, wycofać się, kilkukrotnie podnieść się z ziemi w drodze powrotnej i zamknąć za sobą śluzę, aby do środka nie wpadła woda.

Dopiero po dziesięciu minutach leżenia w kałuży krwi przy dochodzącej do mnie ze wszystkich stron muzyce mszalnej uświadamiam sobie, że to nie jest moja krew.

Zrzucam z siebie mokre i zakrwawione ubranie, aż zostaję tylko w podkoszulce i majtkach. Głosy w mojej głowie zaczynają wtórować głosom śpiewającym _Veni Sancte Spiritus_.

Kładę głowę na metalowej podłodze i zasypiam wpatrzona we własne dzieło, coraz realniej zaczynając odczuwać ciężar swoich czynów.

Ale jeszcze to do mnie nie dociera.

Jeszcze nie.

...

 **JAMES**

Śmigłowiec ląduje na małym lotnisku na peryferiach któregoś z miast wschodniego wybrzeża. Nie umiem określić, którego. Czeka tam na nas wojskowy samolot i cały oddział żołnierzy z niebieskimi beretami. Ich broń trzymana w gotowości jedynie mnie rozjusza.

 _Wyprali jej mózg._

Wściekłość pulsuje w moich żyłach przez cały ten czas.

\- Chodź – Natasha kładzie dłoń na mojej łopatce i prowadzi mnie po gładkiej, betonowej płycie lądowiska wzdłuż rozstawionych po obu stronach par żołnierzy. Przed nami otwiera się luk ogromnego szarego Boeinga, a ja spoglądam raz po raz na karabiny oparte o barki mężczyzn.

Płaszcz Romanoff powiewa na wietrze, ocierając się o moje kolana. Wiatr rozrzuca jej włosy na wszystkie strony, ale kroczy przed siebie pewnym, równym krokiem.

Niebo przesłania wielka chmura i razem z nią znikają promienie słońca. Przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Pada na nas zimne światło z wysokich lamp, choć jest jeszcze przed południem. Twarze żołnierzy są takie same, wszyscy patrzą gdzieś przed siebie, unikając spojrzenia na mnie, czy na Czarną Wdowę.

Słyszę stukot jej obcasów i biorę głęboki wdech. Kiedy ostatni raz było mi dane słyszeć taki dźwięk?

Posłusznie skręcam razem z nią w lewo i wchodzę po rampie do środka samolotu. Na podkładzie jacyś żołnierze i dwóch pilotów wita się z Romanoff, a ja zostaję posadzony i jakiś niski pachołek pomaga mi zapiąć pas bezpieczeństwa na czarnym, twardym jak diabli fotelu. Luk bagażowy tego transportowego samolotu dostosowano do przewozu ludzi chyba na gwałt, po ziemi walają się pasy i liny, w połowie nadmuchane kamizelki ratunkowe i jedna maska przeciwgazowa, a w rogu stoi pusta skrzynia.

Kiedy te idiotyczne procedury się kończą, Romanoff spokojnie zajmuje miejsce koło mnie. Do środka maszyny wpadają zimne podmuchy powietrza, a mi wszystkie włoski na rękach stają dęba. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu tak pięknie przypiekało słońce, teraz zamarzam na śmierć w luku bagażowym samolotu na jakimś opuszczonym lotnisku.

\- Clint jeszcze nie dotarł. Tatiany również jeszcze nie ma – informuje mnie Romanoff. Zauważam, że zaczęła odnosić się do mnie z większą ostrożnością, niż poprzednim razem.

Kiwam głową, udając, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości, jakby cokolwiek mnie teraz obchodziło poza tym, że ktoś bawił się mózgiem Nadii i robił z nim co tylko chciał. Ta myśl nie daje mi spokojnie wziąć oddechu, przełknąć śliny, mrugnąć oczami. Całym mną rządzi teraz nienawiść i tak potworny gniew, że nie jestem pewny, czy te pancerne ściany samolotu byłyby w stanie wytrzymać jego wybuch.

\- Po co ta cała szopka? - pytam, rozglądając się po wnętrzu maszyny. Koło wciąż otwartej rampy co chwilę przechodzi jakiś inny żołnierz. Gdzieś słychać warkot silnika helikoptera, pisk hamulców samochodu.

\- Wszystko, co się teraz dzieje, to gra, Barnes – odpowiada Romanoff, wbijając swoje przeszywające spojrzenie prosto we mnie. - Całe życie to gra. Myślałam, że już to zrozumiałeś.

\- Co będzie z Nadią?

\- Porozmawiamy o tym wszyscy w Berlinie.

\- Po co zabieracie mnie do Wiednia? - kontynuuję ten paradoksalny wywiad z coraz mniej zachwyconą miną.

\- Zostajesz w Berlinie – mówi agentka, czym nieco wyprowadza mnie z równowagi. - Ze mną.

Marszczę brwi w pełnym zdziwieniu. Kto ustalał te zasady? Kto tym wszystkim teraz kieruje?

\- Otrzymasz nowe dokumenty w porozumieniu z NATO i wyjedziemy do...

\- My? - przerywam jej nieco zbyt ostrym tonem. Wyraz twarzy Romanoff zmienia się. Nieco się prostuje.

\- Myślałam, że zależy ci na odzyskaniu dawnego życia. Jakiegokolwiek życia. Teraz masz jedyną szansę na ucieczkę, Barnes. Mogę ci w tym pomóc. W ONZ'cie są ludzie, którzy nie należą do HYDRY i to z nimi teraz musimy znaleźć wspólny język. Podpisanie tej Ustawy to jest przykrywka, owszem, ale gdy tylko rozpracujemy Wertz i jej ludzi, rozpoczną się prace nad nowym Aktem Rejestracji i Avengers na nowych zasadach.

\- I gdzie w tym wszystkim moje miejsce? Jestem mordercą.

\- Fury wciąż prowadzi negocjacje, ale udało mu się już załatwić dla ciebie nową tożsamość – dłoń Romanoff znów niebezpiecznie zbliża się do mojego ramienia. - Rada Bezpieczeństwa na razie nieoficjalnie zgodziła się na to, żebyś był internowany na Islandię.

\- I ty masz polecieć tam ze mną? - dopytuję się. Nie wiem, czy Romanoff jest w stanie wyczuć w moim głosie niepewność i to, że nie do końca umiem jej teraz uwierzyć.

\- Byłam tam już z tobą wcześniej – zaczyna, ale jej wzrok przykuwa coś, co dzieje się na lądowisku. Zamyka usta i zabiera rękę, którą położyła na moim ramieniu. - Clint przyjechał – przerywa i wstaje.

O czym ona mówi? Była tam ze mną wcześniej?

Odwracam się w kierunku, w którym wychodzi i widzę, jak kilkadziesiąt metrów od samolotu staje duży van. Patrzę na wysokie, czarne obcasy Romanoff i to, jak płaszcz odsłania jej smukłe, zakryte przez czarne rajstopy łydki. Wiatr znów rozwiewa jej włosy.

Jest tak inna od Nadii. Przypomina bardziej szpiega, niż agenta, kogoś, kto obroni cię przed nadlatującym nożem tylko po to, aby samemu wbić ci go w plecy. Nie wiem, czy mogę jej ufać. I co mam myśleć o jej słowach: ''Byłam tam z tobą już wcześniej''.

Obserwuję, jak z vana wysiada Clint Barton i obejmuje Romanoff, jak przy asyście żołnierzy ONZ pomagają wyjść dwóm wysokim postaciom.

Steve. Moje serce ani na moment się już teraz nie uspokoi. A obok niego Sam.

Rogers rozgląda się wokół siebie. Nie może mnie jeszcze widzieć, ale ja cały czas kieruję spojrzenie tylko na niego. I próbuję przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedyś miałem podobną okazję do patrzenia na niego w podobnej sytuacji. Czy kiedyś też zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak życie rzuciło nas w szalony wir, ale los nigdy nie pozwolił nam zbytnio się od siebie oddalić. Nawet teraz, siedemdziesiąt lat po wojnie, obaj uznani za zmarłych, znów spotykamy się na tym opuszczonym lotnisku, znów wsiadamy do jednego samolotu.

Steve jest nieco rozkojarzony, ale z każdym krokiem chyba coraz wyraźniej dostrzega, że to ja się w niego wpatruję. W końcu mnie zauważa i przyspiesza kroku, ale żołnierze powstrzymują go przed wyrwaniem do przodu.

Odpinam pas, gdy Steve mija rampę i czuję, jak dwa razy mocno klepie mnie po plecach i choć z dala wygląda to na zimny gest, to czuję, jak jego ramię przysuwa się nieco bliżej, niż u innych, jak przytrzymuje rękę na moim ciele o sekundę dłużej, jak długo wydycha z płuc powietrze, gdy dzielą nas jedynie centymetry.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, a ja zauważam siniaka na jego skroni. Kiwam głową, ale nie mam czasu zapytać, co mu zrobili.

Żołnierze wyprowadzają z samochodu jeszcze dwie osoby. Prowadzą ich bardzo blisko siebie, jakby w każdej chwili mogli uciec. Tamta dwójka okazuje się być niską dziewczyną i nieodstępującym jej ani na krok młodym mężczyzną, który mocno obejmuje dziewczyną w pasie, a drugą rękę trzyma na ramieniu, którym ta się z nim styka.

Clint wyciąga do dziewczyny rękę i pomaga jej wejść po rampie, czy naraża się na mordercze spojrzenie chłopaka. Ten mierzy wszystkich zimnym spojrzeniem. Oboje są wystraszeni, niepewni, ale wchodzą na pokład.

I wtedy słyszę, jak posiadaczka długich, brązowych włosów dziękuje Clintowi. Już wiem, kim jest. Kim oboje są.

Odpycham Steve'a na bok i rzucam się do przodu, chcąc jak najszybciej pochwycić ramiona Sokowianki. Nic nie jest już w stanie mnie powstrzymać.

Romanoff o sekundę za późno orientuje się, co chcę zrobić. Nawet stojący centymetry od dziewczyny Barton nie reaguje na czas.

Łapię jej chude ramiona i unoszę do góry. Dziewczyna blednie w ułamku sekundy, ale nie daję rady nawet poruszyć jej z miejsca, gdy w przeciągu setnych spada na mnie horrendalnie silne uderzenie.

…

 **STEVE**

Powietrze niemalże wybucha pod naporem tego, co dzieje się minutę po naszym wejściu do samolotu. Buck odpycha mnie na bok, a sekundę później dopada do tej wychudzonej, zmizerniałej dziewczyny, która siedziała w ostatnim rzędzie siedzeń w samochodzie. I dwie sekundy później wpada na Sama, przewracając całą naszą trójkę na ziemię.

Natasha krzyczy. Zbieram się na kolana i widzę, jak brat Wandy przesuwa ją za siebie, odgradzając od wszystkich, którzy pójdą w ślady Bucka.

Barton wyskakuje przed dwójkę rodzeństwa i wyciąga rękę w pojednawczym geście. Piątka żołnierzy oddziela mnie, Sama i Bucka od Bartona i rodzeństwa, tworząc ludzki mur, którego nikt nie byłby w stanie sforsować. Odsuwają na bok Natashę i dwóch z nich chce chwycić Bucka.

Łapię za ich ręce i odpycham, gdy Sam uwalnia się spod ciężaru Bucka. Ale ten nie wstaje tak szybko, jak Falcon.

\- No dalej, chodźcie! - krzyczę do żołnierzy, unosząc zaciśnięte pięści. Na pokładzie powstaje prawdziwe zamieszanie i czuję, że za moment wszystko to przerodzi się w prawdziwą walkę.

\- Steve... - słyszę, jak w głosie Wilsona rośnie przerażenie i odwracam się przez ramię. Falcon pochyla się nad Buckiem.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - nagle hałas przerywa donośny wrzask dochodzący z rampy. Wszyscy nieruchomieją i spoglądają w kierunku wyjścia.

Gorelov. A za nim Tatiana i Dmitrij. Przybyli w idealnym momencie zaprowadzić pokój w istnie wschodni sposób.

Wykorzystuję tę chwilową dezorientację i klękam koło Bucka. Gdy tylko przekręcam mu głowę, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz, moja dłoń cała plami się krwią. Buck mamrocze coś niezrozumiale, choć doskonale wiem, co.

Wymawia imię Nadii.

Klnę pod nosem. Panika opanowuje mnie jeszcze szybciej od przerażenia. Rana na jego głowie ma niemalże osiem centymetrów.

Wrzawa i krzątanina ustaje. Żołnierze zabierają rodzeństwo i sadzają je możliwie najdalej od nas. Zaraz obok nich siada Barton i Romanoff zajmująca się pasem chłopaka o jasnych, niemalże białych włosach.

Gorelov przeciska się przez oddział i bezceremonialnie popycha dwóch z żołnierzy, chcąc się dostać do nas. I właśnie wtedy widzę, jak cień przerażenia przechodzi przez jego twarz, gdy zauważa krew na twarzy Bucka.

\- Co mu jest? - pyta, klękając koło nas i szybko oglądając ranę.

Rosjanin zabiera ręce i ściąga z siebie kurtkę, po czym zwija ją i wsuwa pod głowę Bucka, opierając ją na niezranionym boku. Obserwuję każdy jego ruch, chcąc zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że kilka godzin temu tak mnie urządził, a teraz jego głównym priorytetem jest rozcięta głowa Bucka.

\- Tatiana, trzeba to zszyć – przywołuje do siebie agentkę. - Co tu się stało?

\- Rzucił się na Wandę.

\- Kto to jest, kurwa, Wanda? Ta mała Sokowianka?

\- Ta mała Sokowianka, która wyprała Nadii mózg w Rafcie – odzywa się nagle dosyć wyraźnie i klarownie Buck, po czym znowu zaczyna coś niezrozumiale mruczeć.

Oleg nieruchomieje, a moje spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na jego oczach wbitych w jakiś punkt po mojej lewej. Widzę, jak jego brwi niemalże niezauważalnie się ściągają, a zęby kurczowo zaciskają.

I na tym kończy się pokojowa misja Gorelova. Rosjanin sięga po pistolet i wymierza prosto w dziewczynę, na co jej brat reaguje natychmiastowym zakryciem siostry. Żołnierze unoszą karabiny i każdy z nich jest wycelowany w głowę Gorelova.

\- To prawda? - dłoń i szczęka Gorelova zaczyna drżeć. Tatiana ostro mierzy go spojrzeniem, ale wraca do Bucka. Łagrow też przerywa szukanie opatrunku i powietrze staje się tak gęste, że nie mam już czym oddychać.

Clint staje na linii strzału i zasłania rodzeństwo.

\- Nie wiedzieli, co robią – unosi dłonie, stawiając malutkie, lecz stanowcze kroki i coraz bardziej zbliżając się do Gorelova.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ujrzę w kimś tak przerażający gniew, że będę mógł dostrzec, jak jego rozgrzana do czerwoności skóra paruje, a oczy buchają żywym ogniem. Palec trzyma na spuście i wiem, że za moment wszyscy w tym samolocie będą albo martwi, albo bardzo ciężko ranni.

\- Oleg, nie mieli pojęcia – Barton kontynuuje, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo pogarsza sprawę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że tylko ją tam trzymali – warczy Gorelov. - Nic nie mówiłeś o praniu mózgu. Dlatego jej stamtąd nie zabrałeś?

Gorelov nie daje nawet Bartonowi zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Dlatego?!

\- Gorelov, uspokój się – Clint podnosi głos. - Odłóż broń.

\- Dlatego jej stamtąd nie zabrałeś? - Gorelov powtarza pytanie martwym, mechanicznym głosem.

\- Oleg... - odzywa się Romanoff.

\- Odpowiadaj! - wrzask Gorelova rozcina powietrze. Atmosfera elektryzuje każdy mój włos.

Łagrow w kompletnej ciszy przykłada jałową gazę do rany Bucka. Nie znalazł igły.

\- Tak. Trzymali ją gdzie indziej. Cały Raft był pełen ludzi Wertz. Prali jej mózg, a kiedy tylko skończyli, udało nam się uciec. Ale nie wiem, gdzie wtedy zabrali Nadię.

\- Prali jej mózg? Kto konkretnie? - syczy Rosjanin.

\- Ja – odzywa się Sokowianka. Wysuwa się nieco przed brata. - Kazali mi.

\- Kazali ci? - Gorelov zaczyna brzmieć jak szaleniec i wymachuje bronią na prawo i lewo. - Co ci kazali?

\- Sprawić, żeby chciała kogoś zabić.

\- Kogo? - Oleg nie ustąpi. Odbezpiecza broń. Sokowianin z powrotem zakrywa siostrę, ale ta spogląda jeszcze na jedyną osobę, na którą nigdy nie powinna wskazywać.

Buck. Nadia ma zabić Bucka.

Clint spogląda na Natashę, a ta na mnie.

Wstaję i bardzo powoli podchodzę do Romanoff.

\- Powiedz mi, że to nieprawda – kręcę głową i zmuszam każdą swoją komórkę do wzmożonego wysiłku, aby nie dopuścić do siebie tej myśli.

Przecież Nat by mi o tym powiedziała. Nie ukrywałaby tego przede mną.

Okazuje się, że każdym na tym pokładzie ma w zanadrzu jeszcze jakąś kluczową informację, którą nie ma zamiaru się dzielić.

Clint chce utrzymać przy życiu te dzieciaki. Buck chciał rozerwać na kawałki małą wiedźmę za to, co zrobiła Nadii. Agenci Podziemia chcą wyciągnąć Sołowjow z Raftu, a teraz łączą siły z Buckiem. Ja i Sam chcemy utrzymać przy życiu Bucka. Romanoff chce utrzymać przy życiu wszystkich. Wszyscy chcą też nie dopuścić do wygranej Wertz. Wertz chce zniszczyć Avengers i trzyma sztamę ze Starkiem, który chce dostać głowę Bucka.

Każdy czegoś chce. Jak pogodzić te wszystkie żądania i nie dopuścić do walki?

\- Musimy teraz trzymać się razem – zaczyna Romanoff niezwykle słabym tonem. - Za wszelką cenę. Musimy posłuchać Nicka i trzymać się razem. Steve, nie pozwólmy, żeby ten kruchy sojusz się rozpadł, bo nikt nie powstrzyma Wertz. Nie teraz, kiedy ma Sołowjow. Wiesz, do czego dojdzie.

Jej słowa są jak szpilki wbijane w moje nagie ciało. Wszystkie moje zmysły wołają, że właśnie następuje rozłam, powstaje poważne pęknięcie między wszystkim zgromadzonymi w tym samolocie.

\- Fury potraktował nas jak kryminalistów i kazał nas aresztować. Chcesz to nazwać trzymaniem się razem, kiedy zabraliście nas tu siłą? - rzuca do Romanoff Wilson. - Niczego nie podpiszę. Przepraszam, Steve. Ty też nie powinieneś.

Spotykam spojrzenie przyjaciela i wiem, że stoi za mną murem. Wiem, że pomoże mi się stąd wydostać z Buckiem, że nikt nie zabierze nas do Berlina, ani do Wiednia, że nie zgodzimy się na rejestrację.

\- Koniec tej zabawy – warczę. - Pozwolicie nam odejść.

\- I gdzie go zabierzesz? - Nat spogląda na Bucka. - Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie go obronić przed nią?

 _Nią._ Przechodzą mnie ciarki, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że Natasha mówi o Nadii. Kropla potu spływa w dól po moim kręgosłupie.

\- W takim razie idziesz z nami.

\- Nie.

Odmowa Natashy łapie mnie za wnętrzności i wykręca je o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Ktoś musi uświadomić Starkowi, że jest na złej drodze.

Gorelov w końcu opuszcza broń.

\- Koniec tego – warczy. - Znajdziemy Wertz i ją zabijemy. Róbcie, co chcecie.

Oleg łapie mnie za ramię i odwraca do siebie. Po czym robi najbardziej nieoczekiwaną rzecz. Rosjanin przykłada broń do czoła Romanoff.

\- Współrzędne Raftu. Musisz je znać – żąda. - Znasz je od samego początku.

\- Ona nas wszystkich pozabija. Nie jest już sobą – Natasha cofa się o krok. Unosi dłonie do góry, ale zbyt dobrze ją znam, aby sądzić, że choć pomyśli o podaniu współrzędnych.

\- Mogę to odwrócić – dochodzi do nas słaby głos Wandy. - Jeśli tylko będę mogła jej dotknąć, mogę to wszystko odwrócić.

Spojrzenia wszystkich na moment znów kierują się na Sokowian.

\- Lećcie do Berlina – spuszczam spojrzenie na ziemię, gdy przytłacza mnie ogrom tego wszystkiego. - Podaj nam współrzędne. Pozbędziemy się Wertz i przywieziemy Nadię, żeby to wszystko naprawić – przelotnie zerkam na dziewczynę z brązowymi włosami i wielkimi ze strachu oczami. - A potem wrócimy do rozmów o Ustawie. Fury za szybko to wszystko zaplanował.

\- Trzydzieści siedem stopni, dwadzieścia dziewięć minut na północ. Sto pięćdziesiąt stopni, siedem minut na zachód. Będziemy czekać w Kwaterze Głównej – odpowiada Natasha i pomimo chwilowego zwątpienia, upewnia mnie, że wciąż jest moją przyjaciółką. Daje żołnierzom znak, że mają opuścić broń i pokład. - Zabiorę Barnesa ze sobą. Ktoś musi zszyć mu głowę.

Natasha podaje mi rękę. Ale nie ściska mojej dłoni. Łapie mnie za przedramię i przytrzymuje, przybliżając się do mnie.

Oleg podchodzi do Barnesa. Romanoff spogląda mi prosto w oczy.

\- Przywieźcie Sołowjow do Berlina. Barnes będzie wtedy w innym budynku. Nic mu się nie stanie. Ręczę za to. Możesz mi ufać, Steve.

Serce skacze mi do gardła, ale przyznaję jej rację. Nie mogę go zabrać ze sobą. Jego bezpieczeństwo jest teraz najważniejsze.

Spoglądam na Sama. Wiem, że zostanie z Buckiem.

Gorelov wciska mi w dłoń karabin, który wyrywa jednemu z żołnierzy. Strąca mu błękitny beret z głowy.

\- Chodź, orle łysy – woła za mną. Tatiana i Łagrow stają przy mnie, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że znikamy w czwórkę w tej chwili.

I nie bacząc już na krzyki w mojej głowie, na dziesiątki oszalałych głosów, które wołają do mnie, że nie mogę tego zrobić, że nie mogę go zostawić, zeskakuję z podnoszącej się już nad ziemię rampy i dołączam do Rosjan.

Jeszcze minutę byłem tam z Buckiem. Teraz zakładam karabin na ramię. Sam z trójką agentów Podziemia.

…

 **JAMES**

Kwatera Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, Berlin

5 maja, 19:40

Nie dotarło do mnie ani jedno ze słów, które po drodze wypowiadała do mnie Natasha. Może próbowała mi wyjaśnić, co miała na myśli, wspominając Islandię. Może mówiła o czym innym. Gdy tylko Steve zniknął, a mnie zabrano do jakiegoś innego miejsca w samolocie i ktoś zaczął majstrować mi przy głowie, straciłem przytomność.

Wyobrażenie czerwonych oczu Sokowianki i tego, jak prała mózg Nadii prześladuje mnie nawet w głębokim, niemalże trupim śnie. Oscyluję na granicy głębokiej nieprzytomności i stanu półsnu, ale nie budzę się aż do przeniesienia mnie do małego, pachnącego wanilią pokoju w niemieckiej stolicy.

Na ładnym parapecie pali się zapachowa świeca i to pierwszy widok, jaki ukazuje się moim zmęczonym oczom.

Wydaję z siebie głośne mruknięcie i przerzucam swoje obolałe od zderzenia z Samem ciało na prawy bok. Przez chwilę wpatruję się tylko głupio w płomień i szukam odpowiedniej techniki oddechowej, aby żebra nie bolały mnie tak pioruńsko przy każdym możliwie jak najmniejszym wdechu i wydechu.

Nadal nie jestem pewien, jakim cudem brat wiedźmy był w stanie potraktować mnie jak szmacianą lalkę, ale dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiam. Posiniaczone ciało i siatka założona na głowę wystarczająco upewniają mnie w tym, że mieszkaniec państwa oddzielającego Turcję od Bułgarii jest ode mnie silniejszy. O wiele.

A przynajmniej szybszy.

W pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok, ale wszystko zabarwione jest przez przyjemną, pomarańczową poświatę ognia. Powoli udaje mi się usiąść na łóżku. Słyszę dwa ciche uderzenia obcasa o podłogę i w progu pokoju pojawia się Czarna Wdowa.

\- Mogę? - pyta cicho.

Kiwam głową. Romanoff siada koło mnie, zachowując piętnaście centymetrów odstępu. Kładzie dłoń na wolnej przestrzeni między nami, choć teraz chciałby, aby ktoś pokrzepiająco poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

\- Chyba trochę straciłem głowę – przyznaję i tym samym ją rozśmieszam. Przymyka oczy i śmieje się delikatnie, a mi ten gest wydaje się dziwnie znajomy.

Unoszę brwi, gdy oboje już przestajemy się uśmiechać. Romanoff szybkim ruchem zrzuca z ramion płaszcz i składa go na swoich kolanach, po czym splata na nim dłonie.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co miałaś na myśli? - zaczynam.

Spogląda na mnie. W jej oczach odbijają się dwa małe, ale żywe płomyki.

\- To, że już kiedyś byliśmy razem na Islandii. Nie pamiętasz tego?

Głos Romanoff jest bardzo cichy, jakby bała się odezwać nieco głośniej i zniszczyć całą harmonijną, jedwabistą atmosferę panującą w tym pomieszczeniu. Stoją tu tylko dwa łóżka i bardziej przypomina to pokój w jakimś amerykańskim domku na przedmieściu, niż część kompleksu ONZ'tu.

\- Miałam wtedy może dwanaście lat. Trenowałeś nas wtedy – Romanoff kiwa głową. - Adeptki z Czerwonego Pokoju.

Kręcę głową, nie mogąc sobie tego przypomnieć.

\- Może to szczególnie chcieli wykorzenić z twojej pamięci – Natasha spuszcza spojrzenie.

Przymykam oczy. Tylko jedna rzecz przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Czy my...? No wiesz...

\- Nie – Romanoff szybko rozwiewa moje wątpliwości z osobliwym uśmiechem. - Jak mówiłam, miałam dwanaście lat.

Kiwam głową i przecieram czoło dłonią.

\- Przepraszam – wzdycham.

\- Nie szkodzi – Romanoff znów się uśmiecha. - Masz prawo nie pamiętać wszystkiego. To normalne.

\- W moim przypadku mało rzeczy można nazwać normalnymi. Ze mną na samym czele – parskam śmiechem, moja rozmówczyni również.

Przestajemy się śmiać, ale gdy tylko ja spoglądam na nią, a ona na mnie, znów wybuchamy śmiechem, tym razem głośniejszym i mniej wymuszonym.

\- Byłem surowym nauczycielem? - pytam, nie wiedząc kompletnie jak podtrzymać tę rozmowę.

\- Słabo to pamiętam. Ale wiem, że nie było łatwo. To był jednorazowy wyjazd, nigdy więcej nasz program nie miał nic wspólnego z twoim. Jednak Karpov stale wyjeżdżał na Syberię. Oddelegowali go do ciebie, prawda?

Przytakuję. Karpov przez długie lata wydawał mi rozkazy, nadzorował prania mózgu i był przekonany, że staliśmy się swoimi najwierniejszymi kompanami.

\- Vasilij Karpov... - wzdycha Romanoff, lekko opuszczając ramiona i nieco się garbiąc. - Skurwiel Vasilij.

Kiwam głową i próbuję przestać przypominać sobie każdy szczegół twarzy tej karykatury człowieka.

Między nami zapada cisza, ale żadne z nas nie próbuje jej czymś sztucznie zapełnić. Po prostu siedzimy obok siebie, na tym samym łóżku, w tym samym pokoju. Ja, Zimowy Żołnierz, najdoskonalsza broń HYDRY i ona, Czarna Wdowa, najsilniejsza ze swojego programu, ostatnia, która została przy życiu.

\- Jeśli czegokolwiek byś potrzebował, będę się gdzieś tu kręcić. Ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie wychodź nigdzie sam – Natasha odzywa się po chwili wspólnego milczenia i wstaje. Nasze spojrzenia na moment się spotykają.

Słabo się uśmiecham.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko.

\- Możemy lecieć na Islandię w każdej chwili – dodaje.

Kiwam głową. Nigdzie nie ruszam się bez Nadii i Steve'a.

\- Dziękuję – powtarzam.

Romanoff jeszcze raz na mnie zerka, jej oczy błyskają czymś nieokreślonym, a potem luźno zarzuca na ramiona płaszcz i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

…

 **STEVE**

Gorelov co najmniej trzysta razy powtórzył, że wszystkich ich pozabija, gdy tylko dotrzemy do Raftu. Po setnym razie zaczęła go uspokajać Tatiana. Łagrow poddał się zaś po przedostatnim.

\- Całe życie ich tropię i zabijam. Ale nigdy nie było w tym nic personalnego – rzuca do mnie, sadowiąc się na siedzeniu tuż obok mnie. Opiera łokcie na kolanach i kciukiem zaczyna masować wnętrze dłoni. - Do teraz. Wyrżnę ich wszystkich co do jednego.

\- Nie możesz zabić wszystkich ludzi, którzy będą w Rafcie.

Oleg spogląda na mnie w tak wymowny sposób, że sam aż zaczynam zastanawiać się nad słusznością własnych słów.

\- Barton powiedział, że wszyscy są tam z HYDRY. I tak musimy założyć z góry.

\- Pozabijamy wszystkich i wyniesiemy stamtąd Nadię po trupach? - pytam go, chcąc w jakiś sposób przybliżyć mu geniusz jego własnego planu, ale nie udaje mi się, bo Rosjanin przytakuje.

Sam się sobie dziwię. Czego właściwie mogłem się spodziewać? Że ze spokojem przyjmie pranie mózgu Nadii, jeśli nawet mi przyszło to z najwyższym trudem?

Ale Gorelov patrzy na to nieco inaczej. Dla niego Nadia jest najważniejszą osobą na świecie i chce zabić każdego, kto choć dotknął ją palcem. Ja za to wiem, kim ona tak naprawdę jest. I wiem, że jej zdolności można wykorzystać w straszliwy sposób. Tego najbardziej się obawiam. Cały drżę jak mały chłopiec przed tym, że jej mózg został zbyt poważnie przetrząśnięty i wtedy już nic nie będzie w stanie jej powstrzymać. Nawet Gorelov, nawet cały rząd i Stany Zjednoczone. Wtedy HYDRA wygra, jeśli już tego nie zrobiła.

Helikopter bez problemu siada na okrągłym, mokrym od oceanicznej wody i lejącego deszczu wody. Wokół nas panują egipskie ciemności, ale Tatiana natychmiast wyłącza światła i silnik. Każdy zabiera ze sobą broń gotową do strzału.

Ale nikt do nas nie strzela. Nikt nie chce nas powstrzymać. Nie takiego powitania się spodziewałem.

Gorelov wychodzi jako pierwszy, ale już po dwudziestu metrach daje nam znak, że możemy przejść.

Uderzeniem kolbą roztrzaskuje monitor i przesuwne, potężne drzwi o dziwo się przed nami otwierają. Niewiele widząc przez porywisty wiatr, ciemności, wszechobecną wodę i wilgoć wbiegamy do środka. Drzwi zasuwają się za nami. Ścieram z twarzy wodę i szybko obiegam wnętrze spojrzeniem.

I niemalże od razu treść żołądka cofa mi się do przełyku.

\- Mój Boże... - jęczy Tatiana, zakrywając usta wolną dłonią, a drugą coraz bardziej kurczowo zaciskając na karabinie.

Przed nami leży co najmniej piętnaście zmasakrowanych ciał z niezliczoną ilością ran ciętych i kłutych, rozszarpanymi gardłami, podziurawionymi od kul kończynami i głowami powykręcanymi we wszystkie możliwe strony.

\- Co tu się stało? - pytam chyba sam siebie. - Kto to zrobił?

Gorelov blednie, ale chwyta mocno karabin i rusza przed siebie w pierwszy korytarz po prawej. Krew rozmazana jest wszędzie – rozlewa się po podłodze, spływa ciurkiem z ust pomordowanych strażników, jest na ścianach, a nawet na metalowym suficie.

Połykam własną żółć.

\- Nadia! - słyszę wrzask Gorelova. - Nadia!

\- Oleg... - z oczami pełnymi łez woła Tatiana. Spogląda na mnie i już wtedy domyślam się, że za tę czystkę odpowiedzialna jest HYDRA.

\- Nadia!

Ruszamy biegiem w kierunku, w którym podążył Oleg. Pierwsza dogania do Tatiana. Po drodze mijamy kolejne zmasakrowane ciała bez twarzy, oczu, palców u dłoni, skóry na czaszce.

\- Nadia! Gdzie jesteś?! Nadia! - nie przestaje nawoływać Gorelov, a za każdym kolejnym razem, gdy wywrzaskuje jej imię, głos łamie mu się coraz bardziej.

Tatiana dobiega do niego i rzuca karabin na ziemię. Obejmuje Gorelova tak mocno, że oboje padają na ziemię. Ale on jest w amoku.

Zakrywam nos ramieniem, aby choć przez chwilę odpocząć od mdlącego, metalicznego zapachu krwi, od której brudne są moje buty i nogawki. Cofam się i znów ruszam do przodu, chcąc znaleźć miejsce, gdzie nie ma trupów, nie ma ciał, nie ma tej wszechobecnej tutaj śmierci.

\- Ona nie jest martwa. Nie jest martwa – powtarza wciąż Gorelov. Wstaje, porzucając swoją broń i zaczyna kręcić się w kółko. - Nadia!

Dołącz do nich Łagrow i mocno łapie Tatianę. Podnosi ją do góry i otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie po lewej pojawia się jakiś ruch.

Bez zastanowienia razem z Łagrowem wymierzamy tam lufy karabinów, ale broń wypada agentowi z ręki jeszcze w tej samej sekundzie.

Zza rogu wyłania się Nadia. Ubrana tylko w krótką, przesiąkniętą od krwi koszulkę i majtki, z krótszymi o połowę włosami i twarzą, która nie należy do niej, szarą skórą, z widocznymi na szyi i skroniach ciemnymi żyłami, zakrwawionymi białkami obu oczu i sinymi ustami.

Gorelov staje jak wryty, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, a Nadia stawia dwa ostrożne kroki w jego kierunku.

Agent w końcu wychodzi z transu i delikatnie wyciąga do niej rękę. Dzieli ich kilka metrów.

Nadia rusza do przodu i wpada prosto w objęcia Gorelova. Ujmuje jego twarz w obie dłonie i z jej czerwonych oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy. Obejmuje policzki Olega tak kurczowo i z taką ostrożnością, że oczy zaczynają mnie palić od napływających do nich łez.

Nadia wpatruje się w Olega jak w najcenniejszy skarb na całym świecie, jak na ogromny, piękny diament, który widzi pierwszy raz w życiu.

A potem wymawia pierwsze i jedyne słowo. Imię. Ale nie jest to imię Olega.

Zwraca się do niego James.


End file.
